Finding Clary
by Alexandria Hunston
Summary: Finding Clary - A story of a young beautiful girl with more troubles than imaginable, she is a master at hiding herself from the world around her but what happens when a sparkly Asian befriends her. Watch how Clary slowly begins to open up to Magnus but what will happen when the hot new guy Jace Lightwood makes a move on her will he end up hurting her worse or helping her.
1. Chapter 1

Hello – this is my first fanfic and I am very excited to share it with anyone willing to read it. Please be kind in your reviews or suggestions – I am sure I will make hundreds of mistakes!

Chapter One

"I love Monday mornings don't you Simon" Clary said as she skipped down the hall of her new high school along with her best friend Simon Lewis.

Simon was not by any means as enthusiastic as his best friend of ten years seemed to be. Simon just snorted back at Clary as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

Clary stopped skipping to turn and look at her best friend with a frown on her face. Simon was her other half as everyone said – two peas in a pod – if you saw one there the other would be too. He was several inches taller than her; everyone was taller than her though. Simon had extremely curly brown hair that he never seemed to brush and dark brown eyes. Clary noticed his apparel for the day and began to laugh.

"What the heck is so funny Clare?" Simon asked her with a hint of sarcasm because he knew that she was already looking at his shirt – he just knew it.

"Oh, Simon you know exactly what I am laughing at! It is not even lunch time and you have ketchup all over your shirt already!" Clary said as she grabbed the front of his Halo shirt to examine the ketchup stains. Clary looked and Simon thoughtfully and smiled because if truth be told she loved the fact that Simon did not care what he looked like half the time; it meant that he was still her Simon. Clary let go of Simon's shirt and turned to head to her locker waving bye to Simon as he mumbled about eating chicken minis and driving.

Clary's smile slowly slid from her face as she approached her locker; she would never let Simon see how hard it was to leave him. This was their tenth grade year and while all the years before now they had tons off classes together this year they only had lunch with each other. Simon had already made some friends while Clary just didn't feel like putting herself out there to make any new friends. Clary told herself it was just easier to fake it to Simon than to be honest with him.

Clary slowly walked into first period Spanish class after leaving her locker; not even chancing a look at the students running around her. Walking into class Clary quickly took her seat which was in the very back of the classroom. She immediately took out her composition book and started to doodle and that is when she heard the squeaky voice that has been driving her crazy since school started two weeks ago.

"Did you see him Seelie?" Kaelie squeaked while trying to jump in her heels. Clary stifled a giggle watching the two girls; Kaelie trying to jump in heels was pretty funny. Kaelie was the prettiest girl in the tenth grade and everyone knew it; especially Kaelie. She had the perfect hour glass figure as all the guys put it and straight bleach blonde hair that went to the middle of her back with beautiful blue eyes. Seelie was also very pretty, she wasn't curvy like Kaelie but still a nice figure and she had straight brown hair that went just past her shoulders and brown eyes. Clary could not tell you much about their facial features due to all the make-up they caked on. Also Clary felt the need to bring oxygen mask in for them just in case they passed out from their clothes being so tight. Seelie's giggling brought Clary back to reality.

"I did, I did and He was totally checking you out Kaelie!" Seelie as always confirmed what her best friend wanted to hear.

Clary watched the interaction between the two girls for only a minute or so figuring they were swooning over some other upper classman yet again. Kaelie and Seelie use to be Clary's best girlfriends to be honest the three of them were extremely close always having sleepovers and movie trips but then something changed; Clary became the third wheel and was dropped like a bad habit. Clary would never admit to anyone including Simon that she missed the old Kaelie and Seelie, the new Kaelie and Seelie Carly definitely would never miss.

Clary's classes went by fast and before she knew it she was headed to the lunch room to see her Simon. Clary's smile had already returned as she stood in the middle of the cafeteria looking for Si as she sometimes called him. She spotted him instantly but did not move to head his way. On a normal day there would only be four people besides her at their table however today there were already five sitting. Clary stood stiff as a board checking the new comer out, it was a boy with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The new kid was sitting opposite to Simon and beside Magnus a new kid they really did not know much about but he seemed nice and asked if he could sit with them. Magnus was like no one Clary had ever met; he was tall and Asian with a dramatic personality. He also wore very entertaining clothes and made her laugh like crazy. Personally Clary thought Magnus was gay but she would never ask; she felt if he wanted to share he would. Clary thought that if she could confide in someone besides Si it would be Magnus but she quickly dismissed that thought. On one side of Simon sat Brandon and by Brandon sat Eric, those were Simon's new butt buddies as Clary called them. Brandon was short like Clary but still taller and he had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Eric on the other hand was tall and lanky with greasy brown hair and brown eyes. They both dressed in gamer shirts and jeans like Simon did on most days. Simon had told her they were planning on starting a band and that made Clary dislike the two; she felt as though they were taking Simon away from her. While standing there contemplating on whether to head to the table or not Clary saw the new kid stand up and start waving in her direction causing Simon and the two butts to turn also. Clary could feel her face turning a beat red but before she could decide to make a move she felt someone push her off to the side and without even apologizing! Clary started to retort something to the two figures walking away from her and that was when she realized to her horror that they were walking to her table!

Clary would have made a run for it if Simon along with his two side butts didn't see but seeing as that was not the case she slowly made her way to the table with her red face and all. Everyone was laughing as she took her seat next Si, as Clary shifted in her seat so she could get a good look at the two figures that so rudely shoved her without even a word she was interrupted by the ever so colorful Magnus.

"Clary I am so glad you finally showed up I have been dying for you to meet my new boy toy" Magnus was just giddy over this new boy Clary thought as she tried to smile.

"His name is Alec Lightwood. Isn't he just a beauty?!" Magnus beamed over Alex once more before turning toward Clary with a questioning look.

"Hi I am Clary, nice to meet you Alec." Clary watched as Alec looked at her and she realized he was just as uncomfortable as she was being in this situation. Alec was attractive like Magnus had said but Clary could tell that he did not like or want the attention that was being given to him. With that thought in mind Clary turned away from Alex and looked toward the other end of the table and what she saw made her heart stop.

"Clare…Clare answer me it's Si you know your best friend. Clare…. you really just goi…" Si was rambling and shaking Clary by the shoulders when she realized she was staring at the two intruders that shoved her.

"Si, would you stop it! I am just" Clary huffed while trying to squirm away from Simon's arms.

"Hey kid, shorty cannot help that she has never seen a fine specimen like me before. Don't worry yourself sweetie you will be okay it happens to everyone" said one of the intruders.

Clary's head shot up as she eyed the one intruder that she did not know. She was trying her best not to let her emotions show because he was right she had never seen anyone that looked like him and she has NEVER felt what she was feeling in her stomach. He was something to behold that was for sure; his hair was a beautiful blonde and his eyes oh dear lord his eyes were literally golden. Surely he was an angel dark maybe but an angel no less. Clary shook her head to get her thoughts together and then stood up quickly and marched over to the perfect angel boy at the end of her table.

"I am so very sorry to disappoint you MR. EYECANDY but I was NOT by any means staring at you, in fact I happened to be staring at your lunch date Kaelie." Clary spoke straight and clear staring into new guys eyes while secretly thanking Kaelie for being there at that very moment.

"Oh, you were" Kaelie squeaked.

"Yes Kaelie and I was thinking to myself what the heck would you of all people be doing here at our table and that's when I saw the new kid and I realized you haven't screwed him yet so of course that's why you are here" Clary noted in a nonchalant voice. Kaelie's face was probably red under all of the make-up she had on but Clary did not have time to care as she turned around and walked back to her seat. Simon was visibly staring at Clary along with everyone else.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS" Clary yelled; after that no one dared to speak for the rest of the lunch period.

Clary was literally running out the parking lot after the 7th period bell praying that she would miss anyone and everyone that may want to talk sadly though she heard Simon calling her and as she turned to see him she saw that he was with Alec and a beautiful brunette girl. Clary stopped as she examined the other new student. The new girl looked almost identical to Alec but whereas Alec had blue eyes hers were brown.

"Is this her Alec….is it is?" squealed the girl.

"Yes Izzy this is her" Alec said back in a very irritated voice.

Next thing Clary new the girl had her arms around her twirling them in a circle.

"I am sooo excited to meet you Clary…we are going to be new best friends. Hey do you want to come over this weekend? We can have a girl night and watch movies…"

Izzy had not even stopped to breathe when Alec stepped in "Izzy let her breathe for a minute. She looks like she might throw up on you."

"Oh I am sorry Clary; it's just Simon and Alec were telling me last period how you handled Jace and I am just in love with you now " Izzy was a very enthusiastic speaker Clary was thinking when she heard Izzy say the name Jace.

Simon must have seen the look on Clary's face so he answered the question for her. "Remember the guy at lunch, that's Jace."

"Oh" Clary nodded and then she felt that feeling in her stomach again so she decided to change the subject.

"So your name is Izzy" Clary turned back to the brunette girl.

"Yes actually it's Isabelle but please don't call me that. Alec and Jace are my brothers" Izzy said with a grin on her face.

Clary was trying to visualize the family resemblance between the three, sure Alec and Izzy look alike but Jace doesn't look anything like them.

"Clary so this weekend; you in" Izzy interrupted Clary's thoughts grabbing her hand.

"Yeah sure" Clary tried to fake a smile because she had no clue what she agreed to do this weekend.

On the way to their cars Si explained much to Clary's dismay that she had just agreed to a sleepover at Izzy's house.

"NO NO NO, Si I am not" Clary was screaming at Simon as she opened the driver side of her Jeep.

Laughing Simon looked at Clary grabbing her hands making her look at him "look Clare Izzy seems like she is really nice and you could have a lot of fun besides I am going to be with Brandon and Eric practicing you know for the band."

Clary refused to let Simon think she would rather be at home alone or that she was upset that he made plans without her for this first time ever. She just nodded and hopped into her Jeep and pulled out of the student parking lot without a second glance at Simon.

Once she made it home Clary ran to her room and shut the door she could already feel the tears starting to form. Why am I so awkward she thought to herself as she set down in front of her floor length mirror? Clary studied herself as she fought back the tears; she was normal she thought. Sure she was extremely short but that was ok there were plenty of other short people in the world. She studied herself closely her green eyes were truly beautiful that was one thing she could agree with others on; just like her mothers were. She had plenty of freckles from head to toe but she never minded those whereas Kaelie always told her she needed to put concealer over them because they were childish. Next Clary to in her bright red hair that even though it was curly it would go down her lower back. Her hair was aggravating at times but mostly she would just throw it up in a loose bun and not worry with it. Clary just never paid attention much to her outward appearance and she didn't see where that was a bad thing. On a normal day she would wear baggy jeans rolled up with her converse shoes and a baggy Tee. She tried to do things that teens would do…she hung out with Simon but that counted right. Well he has made new friends but you…yeah, she knew she had no desire for new friends all she needed was Si but here he was making all the friends in the world leaving her with no one. Clary use to have a lot of guy and girlfriends but at the beginning of ninth grade all the guys called her for was to talk about Seelie, Kaelie or some other girl and then the girls all started wearing loads of make-up, push up bras, clothes that were way tight and heels. I mean seriously "WHAT THE HELL" Clary screamed to herself.

Truth be told Clary just quit answering their calls or text because she did not want to hear how Jordan thought Seelie was hot and wanted to make out with her or how Kaelie thought she was weird because she didn't like anyone. Clary just wanted to play xbox and go to the movies and have fun; not that girl likes boy crap, no that she was not ready for. She sighed looking back at herself in the mirror trying to see why she felt the way she did but deep down she already knew why she felt the way she did…but she would not go there to that place she had buried so deep. "Tomorrow's another day Clary, it'll be better fantastic even" Clary smiled at herself.

If anyone would have walked in Clary's room at that moment they would have seen a girl smiling at herself and wouldn't have thought anything of it. However if someone anyone would have taken a closer look they would have been able to see it…there in that face staring back at them was a crack and where there is a crack it will only be a matter time before there comes a break.

Soooo chapter one…there it is tell me what you think.

Suggestions are always appreciated or ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Well as always I do not own these lovely characters just the plot.

Chapter 2

"Clary Adele if I have to tell you one more time to get up I swear"

"I am up Dad give it a rest" Clary mumbled as she stuck her head under her pillow. She could literally feel the weight of everything slowly creeping over her entire being; NO get up Clary get up and get dressed she told herself. Not even glancing at her floor length mirror she ran to the bathroom to shower. There is nothing like a hot shower to loosen up all the muscles in your body Clary thought to herself as she stepped back in her room to dress. Today her outfit of choice was baggy boyfriend jeans that had holes all over them; once they were on she rolled them up and stuck on her black converses. Now for a shirt she thought to herself while looking in her closet, she ended up with an oversize black tee and wore a tank underneath because she knew it would fall off her shoulders. Clary could feel her wet curls sticking to her neck so she grabbed a ponytail holder and threw her hair up in a bun and quickly walked out of her room without glancing at her mirror once. Clary headed toward the kitchen knowing that she would be alone her dad would wake her up in the mornings and then head out to his government job on the base and would not be back home before she was in bed, if he came at all. Checking the clock in the kitchen she realized how late she was running only having twenty minutes to make it to school so that would be a no to breakfast this morning. Running back to her bathroom she quickly brushed her teeth and headed off to school.

Arriving at school front entrance Clary spotted Simon immediately but he was not alone; Izzy had her arm wrapped around his bicep (well if call that a bicep) and she was giggling at something Simon had said. Standing where right there at the front door still Clary watched the two interact; she felt something watching them but she could not really place it…jealousy no that wasn't it…she knew that she did not think of Simon in that way at all. Clary smiled when she saw the look on Simon's face as Izzy continued to giggle and touch him, yep her Si was smitten. Not that Clary could blame him; Izzy was beautiful and truly most guys and probably some girls would jump at a chance with her.

"Are you going to just stand there all day with your shorty" Clary's body shivered at the warm sensation by her ear and she knew exactly where that whisper came from. She spun around quickly with the plan to throw some assy remark back but Jace Lightwood was already walking down the hall. Just look at that ass on him she started blushing realizing her thoughts. No no not a good looking ass at all she kept repeating to herself as she walked by an oblivious Simon and Izzy.

Clary could not tell you what happened in her first few classes her mind kept drifting to places and people, well to people, well just one person to be exact – JACE LIGHTWOOD. She was so aggravated at the fact her body was doing things when she thought about him or saw him. The bell started ringing signaling lunch and to be perfectly honest she was not so sure she wanted to go and be around all those people but just as she turned to leave there was Simon.

"Clary where have you been, I was at our meet and greet this morning like always and you never showed" Simon was doing his whiny baby voice and Clary could not handle it not right now.

"Simon Lewis I was there in fact I walked right past you and you did not recognize me would you like to know why? " Clary tried to raise one eyebrows but it never would work for her. "Huh, Simon"

"No that's okay I have been tying my shoe or something Clare….sorry" Simon was pleading with her and she knew it.

"Well okay then how about we drop it…for now" she whispered the last part to him as they entered the lunch room.

As they reached their table Clary noticed that the usual group was the only ones there.

"Magnus where is your boy toy today" Clary chimed while taking her seat opposite to him. She barely noticed Simon blathering to Brandon and Eric about there upcoming rehearsal.

"I would rather not discuss it, thank you" Magnus retorted with his eyes never leaving the table. Clary saw the hurt not only in his body posture but in his voice and she could only imagine what his eyes would tell.

Clary just said okay quietly and ate her lunch silently while tuning out the other three.

The day ended and Clary made it home tear free and Lightwood free, no need for you today mirror she said to herself walking past it.

Clary did wonder about Magnus though, what on earth could have happened between him and Alec that would have made him so upset. She did not like to see Magnus hurting like he was she planned on trying to talk to him tomorrow. She may not be good at opening up to people but at least she is a good listener she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys know that I did not create these wonderful characters just the silly plot.

Chapter 3

Clary walked into school no longer looking for her best friend but for Magnus. Throughout the morning she searched the hallways for her new colorful friend that she was so concerned for. Clary had just realized that she was truly concerned for Magnus; the thought startled her at first because other than Simon she had not cared for another person in many years. Some may say that makes her a selfish or hateful person but she did not think of it that way; she never expected anyone else to care for her either. The morning continued to go by with no luck seeing Magnus in the hallways between classes so as lunch approached Clary was literally running toward the lunchroom.

When she entered the lunchroom her eyes immediately scanned for Magnus and she found him but he was not at their usual table, he was sitting alone at a table in the very back of the room. Not even thinking twice about it Clary started walking toward her friend. Yes, Magnus was her friend she had decided throughout the course of the day that she wanted to be close to him that she knew he was someone that she could put her faith in. Slowly taking a seat in front of Magnus she started to investigate his outward appearance and decided she did not like what she saw; he was not wearing his usual colorful clothing today. Magnus was wearing literally all black and his eyes were tired so very tired.

Clary took her hand from her lap and moved it to one of Magnus's hands that he currently had lying flat on the table "Magnus please tell me what is bothering you…please I am so worried about you"

Magnus's eyes finally met Clary's and he looked shocked for a moment before he finally spoke "I have never seen you touch anyone other than Simon Lewis"

Clary's eyes shot down toward the floor before meeting Magnus's once again. She kept silently repeating to herself to breathe that she could do this "I know…but I think that you are someone I can trust Magnus and I want you to know that you can trust me too"

When Magnus finally spoke again there was a sound of hope in his voice "Thank you Clary coming from you that means a lot" he smiled at her and continued hoping that the level of trust and communication would not be broken. "I am a little too dramatic for most people so therefore I do not have many friends…I would like it very much if we could be friends."

Clary grinned at Magnus before she began to tread on tricky territory "Well since we have come to the wonderful conclusion that we are friends can you now please tell me what is bothering you?"

"We all have dark places in our hearts Clary and sometimes if we let them surface we may not like what becomes of us" Magnus whispered

Clary was a bit taken back because she was under the impression that Magnus was upset about something to do with the new kid Alec. Maybe she should quit assuming things.

"Magnus I know exactly where you are coming from and if you don't want to talk about it I understand but know that I am here for you if you need me" Clary had decided not to push the issue anymore because she knew that she was not ready to let anyone see her monsters she had locked inside.

"Thank you biscuit and believe me I do want to tell you but I am not so sure how you will react to my little revelation" Magnus's voice was slowly coming to life while he eyed her closely.

"Biscuit really Magnus" Clary laughed as she repeated his little nickname for her, she loved it! "Seriously you can trust me with anything and everything I would never breathe a word to anyone" Clary was speaking the truth to Magnus and she did not realize that she meant that she would be willing to keep it from Simon too.

"Okay biscuit" Magnus smiled as he spoke "here it is and remember to keep an open mind please." He took a breath before speaking again "I am gay"

Clary looked at Magnus in shock and his smile slowly faded from his face; he knew that he had just scared her away. Clary finally noticed the panic in his eyes and spoke quickly "Seriously that's it Mags….I mean I thought it had something to do with Alec but if you are just worried about coming out well then okay….you should know…"

"CLARY CLARY" Magnus was trying his hardest to speak over her. Finally she shut her mouth and looked at him with a questioning look "I just told you that I was gay and you are not bothered by it?"

Clary simply shrugged her shoulder and shook her head. "No I am not upset or surprised I thought that you were but I would wait for you to tell me" she sighed and spoke again "I am more aggravated that I let my mind run wild thinking you were upset about Alec."

"Well if you must know it does have a little to do with our dear Alec but only because it brought up past feelings that I had to deal with" Magnus said with a frustrated sigh.

Clary knew all too well what it was like dealing with things in your past, things that you were not ready to come to surface so she decided not to push the conversation any further.

Magnus looked up at Clary and smiled when he realized that she was not trying to be nosey that she truly wanted to be there for him; he had not had a friend like that ever. Just as he went to say something to Clary the bell started to ring signaling that lunch was over. The pair shot each other a sacred smile, no words needed to be said between them as they parted ways; they both had found a confidant in one another.

The rest of the afternoon passed by quietly until Clary was headed out to her Jeep "Hey shorty haven't seen you around today" Jace jogged up beside her and threw his arm around her shoulders. "We missed you at lunch today; I missed your fiery attitude anyways"

Clary not only shoved Jace's arm off her shoulder but shoved him into the wall spinning to where her face was right under his " KEEP YOUR FREAKING HANDS OFF OF ME…I DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING ME" Clary had her finger in his face but not only was her finger shaking but her whole body. She knew the emotional tidal wave was coming and it would not only crush her damn but obliterate it. Her breathing started to waver and she knew she was panicking; no not here anywhere but here.

"Clary it's me Simon; it's okay I am here" Clary could hear her Simon's voice but could not focus in on his face her vision was being clouded with tears that she was begging to disappear. Simon kept repeating the same calming words over and over again; that gave Clary enough strength to realize that she needed to get out of there.

Next thing Simon knew Clary's eyes met his for only a second before she was dashing out the door and running toward her jeep. He knew not to run after her, it would be no use she was already too far gone and he was not meaning in distance. Slowly turning to head to his beat up Mazda he felt several arms grabbing at him making him shift the other way.

"What the hell was that Simon" Jace was literally screaming at him while he grabbed his jacket pulling him toward him.

"Jace leave Simon alone now" Simon could hear Izzy screaming from the other end of the hall as she jogged toward them.

Jace let loose of Simon's jacket but refused to calm down; he had never seen anyone react like that to him…no not ever.

Simon sighed before meeting not only Jace's gaze but also Izzy and now Alec had walked into the mini circle "Sorry guys but is not my story to tell….just leave her alone and she will be fine" Simon went to turn but Jace's arm shot out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hell no…did you see what happened; no that was not normal…no one in their right mind would react like that…not anyone…unless she was" Jace let go of Simon's shoulder as he finished his rambling with a knowing look on his face.

"Look guys it isn't exactly what you are probably thinking but I refuse to say anything it's not my business or yours…you don't even know her…you don't even care so just leave it" Simon was angry as he spoke to the Lightwoods. He quickly turned and left not even taking the time to notice their expressions. He wanted to go and comfort Clary but he knew that wherever she was she wanted to be left alone and he hated it. Clary had not had a meltdown for close to a year now and he thought she was starting to be okay; sure he knew that he lied about hanging out with other kids but he couldn't push her not after what she had already been through. Today at lunch Simon had looked for Clary and when he found her speaking with Magnus his heart swelled…sure he missed sitting with her…but it was amazing to see that one moment where Clary reached out and touched Magnus. She touched him Simon had thought with so much joy and excitement; that had not happened with anyone besides him in such a very long time. He thought she was finally in a good place where she could let the past go and allow herself to be happy. How wrong he was.

Clary had no idea how she managed to drive herself home as she ran up to her room slamming the door behind her; she fell on the floor and looked in her floor length mirror and saw the truth…you Clary Adele Fairchild are dirty…you are ugly not only on the outside but the inside as well…you are worthless…you are nothing…a waste of air…Magnus does not want your help…he thinks you are trash. She could feel the room shaking around her violently and then she realized that it was not the room but her body shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably. No one knew how bad she was no one, not even Simon and no one ever would. As Clary laid face down on her floor she turned her face back toward her mirror and with what little energy she had in her she whispered " tomorrow is another day, it's going to be great, fantastic even" and with that being said she allowed her exhaustion to take over.


	4. Chapter 4

First I want to thank anyone that is taking a chance on this story…I promise the plot is about to thicken and not just with Clary. I would love to read what you think so please leave your review! As always I do not own any characters just the plot.

Chapter 4

That night for the first time in several months Clary had the dream that would allow all of her buried secrets to come to light:

"_Mama, Mama where are you "a younger Clary called as she walked down the halls of a much larger home._

_The little girl could fill the chill in the night air as she padded down to the door at the end of the hall in nothing but a silk night gown. The door was opened a small light graced the opening and in that room is where she could hear her mother's voice._

_Jocelyn Morgenstern sat at the end of her bed staring at herself in a beautiful vintage floor length mirror, as she studied herself in that mirror she would speak to herself._

_Young Clary knew her mother would not want her out of bed so instead of going into the room to her she would sit outside in the hall and gaze upon her mother's beauty. _

_Jocelyn was a very beautiful woman, her striking emerald green eyes were the first the everyone would always notice about her; people would say that she could see into their soul with her piercing green eyes. Her eyes went lovely with her vibrant red curly hair that cascaded down her back and touched the tip of the bed she was currently sitting on. Jocelyn may not have been a tall woman but her presence demanded respect, she always handled herself with such elegance and our young little Clary wanted so much to be like her that she would always be watching and listening to her mother even when her mother was not aware she was doing so._

_As Clary gazed at her mother's beauty she began to realize that her mother was repeating something over and over to herself. Young Clary scooted closer to her mother's door hoping to hear her voice._

"_Jocelyn Morgenstern you are not beautiful as they all say, you are dirty, you are not fit to grace this lovely home, you are not worthy of love from such a man that you have married; shameful and pitiful are what you are. Be thankful that this man has taken pity on you and play your part; for tomorrow is another day to try and make up for your many mistakes, yes tomorrow will better, it will be a fantastic day…."_

_Young Clary had never heard such words leave her mother's mouth and she could not understand why she would say such things. The little girl was crying as she walked back down the long dark hallway back to room where she would cry herself to sleep._

Clary woke up with a jolt and realized that she was still in the same clothes that she went to school in the day before. Her neck was stiff and her body was sore, slowly she stood up and stretched trying to focus her eyes on the clock. Her eyes were went wide realizing it was already well into the next day. She wondered why her father did not call her this morning to wake her up as she walked down the hall to his room. Peering in she realized he probably never came home last night, he did that a lot and not that Clary minded it would have just been nice if he would have called to tell her. She decided there was no point in trying to go to school this late so she padded into her bathroom and took a nice hot shower. When she finished Clary went back to her room to change into some loose grey pants and oversize tee, throwing her wet hair up in a loose bun. Moving over to her desk she pulled out her sketching pad but quickly put it aside, she walked out of her room without one glance at the floor length mirror.

Clary made herself breakfast consisting of eggs and toast and after cleaning and putting away her dishes she decided to lay down for a while. However sleep would not come to Clary, not with all the emotions threatening to come to surface and she knew soon they would make their grand appearance.

Simon was a nervous wreck at school not only had he waited for Clary at their meet and greet spot but much to his dismay he did not wait alone. That morning when he arrived to school the three Lightwoods were right there to meet him bombarding him yet again about his best friend. Simon refused to tell them anything but was wavering, he knew over time he would slip if he did not have Clary with him and soon.

Simon was currently headed to lunch; with his head held down he put his lunch tray on the table and sat down without even looking to see if anyone else was at the table.

"Where's biscuit at today" Magnus questioned as he took in a fretful Simon in front of him. If Magnus was being honest he did not think on Simon much, he had originally asked to sit with them because of Clary…there was something about her that drew him to their table and so he had ask to sit with them. Magnus realized that Simon looked even worse than he normally did of course he was wearing his same unremarkable clothing and his hair was a mess as always but he noticed that behind Simon's glasses he looked tired and irritable.

Simon had heard Magnus saying something about a biscuit but refused to even look up to answer him.

"Hello Simone did you not hear me where is our lovely red today, my biscuit?" Magnus asked again more demanding than the first.

Simon's head shot up with a visible glare on his face "My name is Simon not Simone and Biscuit. Why would you call her biscuit?"

Magnus looked at Simon with a bored expression and just grinned; he could tell that Simon would not like his new found friendship with Clary.

"Fine don't answer me see if I care but I have no clue where Clary is she had a run in with one of the Lightwoods yesterday so she probably stayed home" Simon sighed he was exhausted from being hassled by the Lightwoods and now Magnus about Clary he never use to have to talk to anyone about her incidents and now that people were pestering him about her he realized he did not like speaking about her to anyone.

Magnus was silent for a moment before standing up "May I have her address Simon"

"What no I can't just give her address out to just anyone absolutely not" Simon stammered without looking Magnus in the eyes.

Magnus bent over gracefully and looked Simon right in the eye and spoke forcefully "Simon I think we both know that I am not just anyone and if you truly care about Clary you will give me her address. You need to realize that sometimes you are not the only person she needs and I think this time you cannot help her but that maybe I can."

Magnus did not utter another word as he stood straight and held out his hand waiting for Simon to write down Clary's address.

Simon refused to look at Magnus but eventually gave in writing down Clary's address before handing it over without a word. He knew that Magnus was right but he would not admit that because it hurt too much; he had known for a while that he was not the help that Clary needed but he had refused to do the right thing. Simon knew that he was selfish about the situation with Clary and he knew deep down that she had not worked out her problems, she only hid them and instead of being a true friend he allowed her to tell him lies just so he could have her whenever he wanted.

Clary was currently lying on her bed staring at her white ceiling trying her hardest to control her breathing, she knew she needed to look in her mirror and repeat over and over again why she was so worthless. As she continued to try to get up the strength to face her mirror she heard a knocking at the door. She slowly stood up on her shaky legs and made her way to the front of the house. When she opened the door much to her surprise there in front of her stood a very colorful Magnus.

"I come bearing gifts" Magnus beamed while handing Clary a Starbucks coffee and cream cheese Danish "I had no clue how you liked your coffee so I told them to make it strong and black like mine."

Clary was shocked to see Magnus standing there but without a thought she accepted the coffee from her sparkly friend and offered for him to come in.

Magnus took in Clary's look as he walked inside her home, not only did she look like she had not slept all night but she looked pale and sickly.

"Mags what are you doing here" Clary finally broke the silence as the pair stood awkwardly in her doorway.

Before Magnus spoke he smiled loving the fact that Clary had given him a nickname without even realizing she did so "Well biscuit I missed you at school and made Simone give me your address so we could visit."

With that Clary had to laugh at Magnus, she had never heard anyone call Simon Simone before and it took her by surprise. She smiled for the first time that day noticing that she was not upset that Simon gave Magnus her address, she was glad he was there with her.

"Oh well you did not have to come Mags I appreciate the thought but you shouldn't have went to all this trouble" Magnus's placed his finger over Clary's mouth to keep her from speaking.

"Biscuit, I am your friend and I am here because I want to be now hush and drink your coffee and eat your Danish" Magnus said as he walked further into her home.

Clary smiled as she followed him straight into the living room; there they both took a seat on the couch. At first they did not speak and it was not uncomfortable at all it was quite nice that she could be there with him like that.

Finally after finishing her food and drinking her coffee Clary turned to Magnus "Thank you for this Mags really I didn't need to be alone" Clary started to fidget with her fingers when she felt his hands touching hers, she did not flinch from his touch as she thought she would.

"Please Biscuit "Magnus begged Clary and with that she knew that she was about to unleash on him all of her secrets and she had no clue what he would do.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all as usual for reading and as you all know I do not own any characters just the plot. Just to give you all fair warning this chapter is pretty rough, seriously it contains some pretty heavy abuse and it may not be for everyone so I understand if you cannot read it. I had been wanting to share this story for a very long time and now that a built up the courage to put it out there for all to read I am happy that I did it. This is just the tip of Clary's secrets - she has so many more however I do understand that this may not be a story that people are interested in reading and with that being said I had to get this chapter off my chest and I did that so if I continue the story will depend on the readers what you think or what you say. I know the future already for this story so it's not something that I feel like I have to get out there but if this is the last chapter I want you to all know that I really do appreciate you taking the time to read this story - writing to me is giving someone a voice to be heard when they are unable to express it properly with words.

Chapter Five

Clary heard Magnus begging her to open up to him and she wanted to really she did but every time she went to open her mouth the words would not come out.

Magnus could see in Clary's eyes she wanted to tell him but that she was struggling so he decided that he would break the ice "Before you tell me your troubles biscuit why don't I finish up our conversation from the other day" He could see immediate relief wash over Clary's face as she nodded and seemed to relax more on her couch.

"Okay well as you know the fine Alec Lightwood definitely got my attention the other day at school. I am very attracted to him Clary very" Magnus was speaking in a very excited voice and Clary could tell that he liked Alec a lot physically anyways.

"That's great Mags have you not told him yet are you worried he may reject you or something" Clary started questioning Magnus with her first thoughts.

"No it's just that being gay I have never had a problem with, I have always been open about it kind of what you see is what you get, you know" Magnus sighed and looked up to see Clary nodding at him to continue.

"My problem however biscuit is that I seem to attract partners that are yes gay but are not as comfortable with it as I am" Magnus was speaking with a frown on his face and Clary could understand now what Alec had done to Magnus.

"So Alec is gay but he doesn't want everyone to know" Clary said in a matter of fact tone.

Magnus simply shrugged his shoulders and said "He told me after lunch that he thought maybe we could see each other but secretly and that at school we did not need to be seen together or speak…whatever you know the drill I like you but not in public kind of thing."

Clary saw the sadness in Magnus's eyes as he spoke about his situation with Alec and it made her so angry with the stuck up Lightwood boy; who did he think he was to treat Mags like that.

Immediately Magnus's attitude changed from one of cheer to one of despair and Clary felt responsible. Okay she said to herself if Mags can be brave I owe it to him to be the same. She was grabbing at her shirt trying to figure out where to start.

"My Dad isn't my real Dad" Clary blurted out causing Magnus to jump; clearly he wasn't expecting her to start talking just yet.

"Oh okay" was all Magnus could say as he situated himself again on the couch.

Clary tried to force a smile before she could continue "I just I don't know where to begin and that was the first thought that popped into my head….sorry"

"Biscuit you have nothing to be sorry for I have all day and night whatever you need I am here just breathe and take it slow Magnus's voice was very reassuring as his hands held hers.

Clary looked at Magnus as she started to tell him the story that made her what she was…..

"I am the youngest child of Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern; my older brother Johnathon is a couple of years older than I am. We lived in a huge house growing up and my parents loved us, well my mother anyways. Jonathan was my father's favorite so if mom had something to do I was always by myself seeing as dad didn't want me around" Clary chanced a peak at Magnus to make sure he was still with her and of course he was listening intently.

"When I was in elementary school my mon had a meeting with some ladies club so my father was supposed to pick me and Johnathan up from school but we attended different schools." Clary's breathing started to waver until she felt Magnus's hand squeeze hers gently so without contemplating too much she took in a deep breath and continued.

"I was outside of my school waiting for my father and Johnathon when he pulled up" Clary closed her eyes and she could see everything in detail of that day as she continued to speak "he worked for my father his name was Hodge Starkweather."

Clary stood up quickly and started pacing in front of Magnus trying not to let her emotions overcome her while she continued to speak "He was driving a red truck and he stopped right in front of the school and waited for me to get in. I knew that if I did not go with him my dad would kill me so I slowly climbed in" Clary was speaking very fast and Magnus was trying hard to keep up with what she was saying

"When I shut the door to the truck I asked Hodge where my father was and he just shrugged his shoulders and told me that he was picking up Johnathan and they had things to do." Clary was still pacing back and forth and Magnus was almost afraid that she was going to wear a hole in the floor but he would not interrupt her for anything at this moment.

"I knew I knew deep down Hodge was not a nice man, sure he had always been kind to me but there was something about him that made me feel uncomfortable" Clary could feel her hands beginning to sweat as she rubbed them down her grey pants.

"I remember how bright that day was while we rode down the street in his truck. Hodge took care of that red truck I remember the tan leather and the carpet being in perfect condition" Clary was now almost whispering as she stopped pacing she was now in the truck with the younger version of herself and Hodge.

"My hair was pulled back in a bow because the curls would always bother me so mom would try to pull my hair up every day before school and I was wearing this baby blue shirt with a clown on it and my pants were blue with balloons all over them, I personally hated the outfit but my mother had made it herself so I really did love it too." Clary watched as Hodge drove the truck to a secluded area in front a beat down metal factory. The young Clary unbuckled her seat belt and peered out the window to see why they had stopped.

"Hodge where are we? Why have we stopped?" the young child turned to face the older man and noticed something devious in his eyes. Clary began to move closer to the door and tried to clear her throat because she could feel it closing up on her.

Hodge must have recognized her reluctance and spoke to her finally "Oh Clary we are just waiting for your father and Johnathan to finish up there appointment that's all sweetheart" he was watching Clary with a hooded look and it made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Clary do you want to play a game while we wait for your dad" Hodge asked as he unbuckled his seat belt and scooted closer to the young girl.

Clary had played games with Hodge before at their home; he was there a lot on business for her dad and he always seemed to come and find her to ask her if she would like to play a game with him.

Clary looked up at Hodge and just nodded still feeling uneasy but knowing this was Hodge he had taken care of her since she was younger; he would never hurt her….so she thought.

Hodge patted the seat and told Clary she needed to scoot over and be closer to him for this game. The short red head obliged slowly and unsure of herself though, Hodge took his right arm and put it around Clary pulling her right up to his side and began to stroke her bright red curls.

"Clary you trust me don't you…you know that I take care of you…I am your friend Clary; you know this right" Hodge was whispering as he kept stroking her hair.

Young Clary could feel she was shaking slightly but nodded.

"Good good, now I am going to start the game okay Clary" Hodge stopped stroking Clary's head and moved it to the small of Clary's back.

Clary shivered she had no idea what kind of game Hodge was playing but she did not move.

"Now don't move because I am going to write something with my hand on your back and you are going to try and guess what I am doing" Hodge's voice seemed strange to Clary but she only nodded not knowing if she could speak.

All of a sudden Clary felt his hands under her shirt and she automatically flinched away from him but Hodge grabbed her with his left arm.

"Shhh Clary it's okay it's just part of the game. Now relax for me and see if you can guess what my fingers are spelling out on your back" Hodge's voice did not sound right to Clary it was hoarse almost and she knew she did not like the feeling of his hands under her shirt. Clary realized that she was terrified of the situation she was in but what she was supposed to do they were literally in the middle in nowhere.

Hodge still had his hand under the back of her shirt and every time one of his calloused fingers moved against her skin Clary would shiver but that did not stop Hodge; he even seemed to like it almost.

"Clary can you not guess for me" Hodge whispered in her ear. Clary could not speak and her body would not move.

Hodge kept moving his long fingers around Clary's back and then much to Clary's utter horror one finger started moving slowly to the front of her shirt. She knew something was terribly wrong Hodge was not a good person and he was doing things to her that was not right.

"Sweet Clary you are not playing our game" Hodge's voice was thick as he spoke in her ear. Clary was trying to move but it was like her muscles were locked in place.

"Well let's see if I can find another area where maybe you will be better at the game" Hodge was smiling at her as he moved his entire hand to the front of her shirt and started moving his hand freely over her chest.

Young Clary tried to move then but Hodge would not allow it; his free arm held her in place as the other continued to move over the young girl's chest.

Hodge finally seemed to tire of rubbing her chest and stopped abruptly by removing his hand from her shirt. Clary was relieved thinking it was over that he was finished but sadly he was not.

Hodge eyed the young girl that now cowered in the passenger seat of his truck he felt a wicked smile come over his face as he reached out once again for the young red head that he had been yearning for so long.

Clary tried to struggle with Hodge as his rough hands pulled her back to him harshly; she felt the tears beginning to flow down her face as he pressed her up against his body. She could smell his aftershave as Hodge rubbed his face all around her neck pressing kisses wherever she had skin showing.

At that moment Clary began to beg Hodge to stop "Please Hodge please let me go I promise not to tell anyone just please"

Hodge's whole body became stiff as he shoved Clary back harshly to look at her "No you won't because nothing happened they will not believe you Clary, not one of them would think I would ever do such a thing." Hodge was chuckling at this point as he allowed Clary to sit once again but he was not done with her not by a long shot.

Young Clary sat stiff as board with tears running down her face when she felt Hodge touch her again except this time his hand was between her legs on the outside of her pants. She tried to squirm away from him but her refused to let her go by grabbing her hair and pulling her ear towards his mouth "You know you like it Clary, you know you want more"

After he uttered those words Clary felt him pulling at her pants and putting his hand down the front of them; his hand was now on the outside of her panties and he was beginning to rub her again. Clary was sick at this point her breathing was not coming quick enough. Tears were clouding her vision and her head was pounding so loud so very loud.

Hodge started to move Clary's panties to the side but just as he did he phone began to ring. Young Clary was frozen in a state of shock she did not even realize Hodge had removed his hand from her pants until she heard him speaking to someone.

"Yes I have her sir. No she forgot her books at school and I had to turn around. I know she is a nuisance but I have already handled the situation and…well yes sir we will be there in thirty minutes or so….No of course I will make it there in ten" Hodge shut his phone without uttering goodbye. Without even glancing at Clary again he started the truck and pulled back onto the highway.

Magnus sat on the couch in shock as he watched Clary reliving her childhood horror before him; he had thought about stepping in but he couldn't seem to move from the position he was in.

Clary had not even finished telling Magnus everything before her body collapsed up under her; that was the first time she had ever told anyone including Simon every detail of that horrific day. Her body was shaking as she screamed and pulled at her hair. Clary was begging the images that were flashing before her to stop….she squeezed her eyes at tight as she could rocking from side to side but yet all she could see was the red truck and Hodge holding the hand of a young Clary but she was still that Clary….damaged more than damaged she was destroyed and this was just the beginning of Clary's secrets.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello thanks as always for reading and as always I do not own the characters just the plot.

Chapter 6

Clary woke up feeling a warmth radiating from behind her, she had no idea where she was at first but slowly she realized she was in her bedroom but where was the warmth on her back coming from and that is when she saw Magnus snuggled up behind her. She sighed as she allowed her eyes to focus on her surroundings, finally able to focus Clary looked at her clock and she realized it was almost midnight. Trying not to wake Magnus she slowly peeled herself up from the bed and walked to the window to see if her Dad's truck was at home. Big surprise she thought to herself because like so many other night her father had decided not to come home. She was so tired but Clary knew that she would not be able to go back to sleep so she walked back to her bed sitting down on the floor in front of it, there she turned to see herself in the vintage floor length mirror, the same mirror that had once belonged to her mother.

Clary sat staring at herself for quite some time before she finally spoke, "I am disgusting, no one will ever want me, no one will ever love me. Worthless, common trash, no one would care if I died. I am…."

"Clary I would notice" Clary shot up from the floor shocked that she had been so clumsy to allow herself to do that with Magnus in the room.

Magnus was looking at Clary with such an overwhelming sadness, he knew that she had not told him everything about her past but he never would have thought that she would think her life held such little value. He was sitting up on her bed now as she stood stiffly in front of him, she looked angry with him almost. Magnus slowly lifted his hand and touched Clary's arm ever so gently, "Biscuit I want you to know that I would care if you died and I want you to know that I care that you are hurting"

Clary was analyzing every move Magnus made, she watched his eyes scanning over her face and she noticed how gently he touched her. She wanted to believe he cared for her, that he wanted to love her but she wasn't sure. As if sensing her anxiety Magnus stood up and shuffled to where Clary was standing, he hovered over her because of how small she was, Magnus then reached down and took both of her hands in his raising them to his chest. He knew Clary was shaking and that at any moment she could lose it but he had to make her see that she could trust him. With their hands clasped together tightly, Magnus slowly placed Clay's hands on his chest so that she could feel his heart beating. "Do you feel that Clary, do you feel my heart beating" Magnus was staring intently at Clary while he whispered to her.

Clary knew her body was reacting to the human contact she was having with Magnus and she was not sure if she could handle it. Her breathing was starting to pick up but then she realized what he had asked her. Lifting her eyes she was met with his staring intently down at her. "Why would you want me to know if your heart was beating Mags?"

Magnus smiled lovingly at her "I need you to know Biscuit I need you to see that my heart is not given lightly that I too have walls that hide my shame, my hurt…but Clary for you I will let them down. I am here for you and I am giving myself to you and I am asking in return that you allow yourself to let some of your walls down for me."

To someone watching outside it might seem like the two were having a lover's moment but no it was something so much deeper than that, Magnus was offering Clary a life preserver and he was anxiously awaiting to see if she would accept it or would she continue to drown.

Clary could feel her heart racing as she stood there locked in a heated gaze with Magnus. She was trying to understand why he wanted to help her there had to be a reason because no one would love her by choice. Simon only loved her because he felt sorry for her; Clary knew that she and Simon were growing apart back in the ninth grade; he had been hanging out with more of the gamers and computer geeks until one night she woke up and saw that Simon was at her house speaking to her Dad. She knew she should not have been eavesdropping but she could not help it and what she heard was mind blowing; Clary's dad was pretty much begging Simon not to leave her side because of everything she went through and he told Simon….he told him all of it. After that Simon was a constant at her side; even when she yelled and slapped him just because he asked her to talk to him about everything her dad had told him. She refused to speak about any of it even with Simon he only knew because her father had betrayed her but even though Clary had hurt him by her actions, Simon never pushed her to talk about it again he just stayed with her just like a loyal lap dog.

Clary was brought back to the here and know when Magnus gently squeezed her hands, he must have realized she had clocked out at the moment at least her mind did. She focused once again on where Magnus had put her hands; she could feel that under his silky black shirt that he was fit but she did not care about that all she could focus on was his heart beating in rhythm under her tiny fingers. Lifting her eyes she stared at Magnus and she realized that she felt something bubbling within her and she could not tell what it was at first. Her heart was not racing nor was she nervous, she was at ease with him she finally realized. Clary felt safe with Magnus and that was new for her because she had not felt that before not even with her mother really. Tears began to flow freely down her face and before she even knew what she was doing she had hopped up into Magnus's arms and wrapped her tiny legs around his waist. If he was shocked he did not show it because his arms held Clary just as tightly as she held onto him, for the first time in her life Clary was not crying because she was hurting or sad; she was crying because she felt true joy.

Magnus had held Clary for hours and then when she finally fell back asleep he laid her down in her bed and stood keeping watch over her. He watched as her chest rose and fell, he could hear her breathing and he smiled realizing that she was not in stress for the first time that day she was truly resting. When he finally decided that she was good and asleep he walked into her bathroom across the hall to freshen up and that was when he saw that her bathroom did not have a mirror hanging on the wall. He examined the empty wall and noticed that a mirror had been there before obviously and that when the mirror was removed there had been damaged caused to the wall behind it. Taking in a deep breath Magnus sat on the side of the tub and put his head in his hands, he allowed himself to finally feel what took place with Clary that day. He had known that she was troubled but he did not realize it was to this extent and he only hoped that he could be strong enough to help her because one wrong move on his part whether it was intentional or not could send her on a downward spiral.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my fellow readers….I hope someone is reading this story and if you are please let me know your thoughts. PLEASE

Chapter Seven

Magnus and Clary were inseparable after that night, he had stayed home with her the next day instead of going to school, and he knew that she was not ready to face everyone yet. Simon had called several times and left messages but Clary did not want to talk with him especially after he mentioned Izzy in one of the messages.

"Biscuit you are just assuming that he told the Lightwoods about your past "Magnus had been trying to reason with Clary about the whole Simon issue for over an hour and he was not having any luck, none at all.

"Mags don't you dare take up for him I heard it in his voice I know I heard it, the traitor is what he is. Simon was lost to me the moment Izzy walked through those school doors" Clary huffed shrugging her shoulders.

Though Magnus was trying to take baby steps with Clary he knew that he needed to explain to her that in life you can have more than one person in it. "Clary I need you to listen to me for a minute okay" Magnus had stood up from the couch in Clary's living room and walked up to where she was currently pretending to dust the TV. Clary turned toward Magnus without hesitation he realized and he enjoyed knowing that she was not careful around him any longer. Magnus carefully put his hands on her small shoulders and bent down so his eyes were level with hers "Just because Simon may or may not have feelings for Izzy does not change the fact that he cares deeply for you too. It's like me Clary I love you and I will always be here for you but that doesn't mean that I won't fall in love with someone else too." Magnus stood back up straight but kept complete eye contact with Clary to try and decipher what she was thinking. Quickly he wanted to slap himself for being so bold with her because as he watched her he began to notice tears welling up in her eyes.

"Biscuit Biscuit listen I shouldn't have said that plea" Magnus was cut off from his rambling apology by a tight hug from Clary.

Magnus peaked down at his little red head as she held tightly to him; he hugged her back and waited for her to make the next move.

After a few moments Clary stepped back wiping off the remaining tears sighing "No one has told me that they love me since before my mother died"

Magnus could not speak as he stood there gaping at Clary, surely someone has told her how wonderful she is, how she brightens up the room, that loving her was as easy as breathing. That Simon kid has to love Clary Magnus thought.

As if reading his thoughts Clary spoke quietly "Simon has never told me that Mags not once, I think maybe he thinks I will take it the wrong way"

Magnus saw that Clary needed not just a friend but she needed a guardian almost, someone to help her guide her throughout life and as if struck by lightning he jumped up and grabbed Clary up off the ground and started twirling her in the air.

Clary could not help but laugh as she was spinning in the air grant it she had no clue what came over Mags but she really did not care, he made her feel like a kid again.

Finally Magnus put Clary down and looked over at her with a stern expression "Now I have made an important decision and I need you to be on board with it Biscuit okay" Clary just nodded encouraging him to continue "Clary I was serious when I said I love you because I do, you have this magnetic pull and I noticed the very first day we met and now here I am totally devoted to you. "Magnus snuck a peak at her before he continued; this time no tears were falling instead Clary had a gigantic smile on her face, she was glowing. "Clary I am telling you this because I want to be in your life more as you best friend I want to be something much more."

"Mags what the hell" Clary had went from smiling to throwing her hands above her head with a very shocked expression on her face "I thought you said you were gay, I love you too Mags but I just can't"

"Biscuit what are you talking about" then Magnus repeated the words he had used over in his head and it clicked "Oh Clary NO that is not what I meant for it to sound like I was just trying to tell you I wanted to be your family, brother so to say" Magnus let the words rush out with frustration visible on his face.

Clary started laughing, she continued to laugh that she had to bend over and grab her legs to keep from falling "Oh Mags I'm sorry I overreacted" Clary finally said once she had stopped laughing. Then with a serious expression she walked over and stretched up on her tip toes and kissed Magnus on the cheek and whispered in his ear "I would love to have such a fabulous brother to take care of me"

Magnus was beaming as he grabbed Clary's hand pulling her towards the door without looking to see how she was dressed "Mags what where are we going" Clary was clearly confused as Magnus pulled her over to his 2014 bright yellow Mustang. As he helped her sit down in the passenger side he looked at her with a mischievous grin and chuckled "Just remember I am now and always will be your brother and as your wise and older brother I am telling you that your clothes are hideous therefore we are headed out for a makeover." Magnus was squealing with joy as he started up his car and pulled out of her driveway. Clary looked at Mags and just sighed knowing that she was done for.

Magnus spent that entire afternoon taking Clary from shopping store to shopping store and Clary hated it but kept her mouth shut because she was truly excited that someone was actually spending time with her for her. The entire day Magnus rambled about since this was Friday they would have the entire weekend to get her new look ready before school on Monday. Clary did not know what she was more terrified of the makeover or returning to school.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the characters just the plot. Thank you to anyone that is reading – please review.

Chapter Eight

The entire weekend was spent with Magnus having the time of his life treating Clary like his very own fashion doll and Clary being absolutely mortified about what he was turning her into. Magnus had refused to allow Clary to look at the vintage floor length mirror ever since the two returned from shopping "NO NO NO you are not allowed to look into that mirror until I am completely done with you. Now hand me a sheet or something missy." Clary refused to speak and just stomped to the hall closet grabbing a blanket.

Currently Clary was sitting on the floor in her room with Magnus applying coconut oil in her hair, "Mags do I really need to do this" She whined as fidgeted on the floor.

"Yes you do Biscuit your hair is simply atrocious at school and now that I am in the picture I just cannot allow it any longer" Magnus said in a matter of fact tone. The two sat silently after that until they heard the front door open.

"Clary are you here Clary" her Dad was calling her from the entryway. Clary and Magnus sat in silent shock before staring at each other. "Clary" her Dad said again causing Clary to finally react.

"I'm coming Dad give me a sec" Clary jumped up from off the floor and exited her room.

Clary found her father sitting on the couch in the living room, he looked terrible; his clothes were wrinkled, his hair was a mess and she could tell he had not shaved in days. She walked quietly and took a seat on the other end of the couch without saying anything.

Her Dad did not notice she was in the room until Clary had sat on the couch "Oh there you are, did Simon get a new car or something" he said as he finally turned to face her.

Clary was taken back as she looked into her Dad's eyes, his eyes were bloodshot and swollen what had he been doing she thought. "Clary did you hear me"

"Uh yeah sorry Dad, no that's not Simon's car it's Mags" Clary said as she continued to study her father's appearance.

"Who is Mags" her Father's voice almost sounded alarmed.

"I am Mags, well Magnus Bane to be exact; it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Fairchild's" Magnus was standing in the hallway as he spoke to Clary's father.

Clary knew that her Dad was taking in Magnus's appearance when he failed to say anything. She tried not to laugh at the facial expression on his face when Magnus strolled right up to him and extended his hand for him to shake.

"Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you too Magnus; so are you two um well are you two seeing each other" Clary's father was trying to get the words out of his mouth when not only Clary but Magnus as well died laughing. Magnus was still laughing as he plopped on the floor in front of the two shaking his head trying to calm himself.

Clary's father was still sitting on the couch as he examined the two teens that were still laughing hysterically in front of him; he was not sure what this boy was to Clary he had no idea but he could see that whatever he was to her he was good for her. He had not heard Clary laugh in years and he enjoyed her laughter it reminded him so much of Jocelyn. Not wanting to think of Jocelyn at that particular moment he turned his attention to the young man on the floor laughing; the boy had jet back hair that was styled perfectly and his nails was that nail polish he was wearing…wait her father thought examining every detail of the boy…he noticed that it looked as if he was wearing eye liner as well. His eyes looked over Magnus's once more taking in the boys' apparel; Magnus was wearing silky black pants with a gold sequin shirt.

Magnus could feel Clary's father on him as he began to come back to his senses "You could call me Clary's Magical Fairy God brother if you like" he said as he smiled at her father.

Clary's dad could not help but to chuckle at that as he began to finally relax on the couch. He then remembered why he had initially called Clary to the living room; he needed to speak with her about a pressing matter. "Um well Magnus it very nice to meet you and please call me Luke I am actually Luke Garroway"

Magnus jumped up off the floor and smiled kindly at Luke "Well you have a beautiful daughter Luke; now if you will excuse me it looks like the two of you need to talk so I am going to go and straighten up my mess in Biscuit's room" with that Magnus turned and headed back to Clary's room.

"So it's nice to see you have made a new friend" Luke said as he turned all his attention on Clary. She was still sitting on the end of the couch with a smile on her face. Luke could not get over how wonderful she looked it had only been a few days since he saw her last.

"Oh Mags is just great, I simply adore him Dad" Clary said "Now I have this coconut oil or whatever it is in my hair that I would really like to wash out so what did you need to speak with me about"

Luke noticed that Clary's hair was oily looking as she spoke but quickly got his mind back to what he needed to say "Well I came to ask if maybe you could stay at Simon's house for a few weeks, my job has an assignment that is going to take me out of town and I am not sure when I will be back"

Clary watched how Luke's face looked stressed when he mentioned his assignment "Why can't I just stay here, I mean you leave me alone all the time. As a matter of fact I haven't seen you or spoken to you since Tuesday Dad" Clary was irritated that her father did not think she stay alone for a few weeks especially when she had been pretty much taking care of herself for the past few years.

Luke sighed as he took his hand and ran it through his hair, he knew Clary was right but he had good reasons why he worked so hard and one day he would tell her everything and then she would understand but not now it was just too dangerous. "Clary please don't be like this, I would just feel better if I knew you were not alone while I was gone"

Just as Luke finished that statement Magnus came strolling through the living room with a large bag of trash to take out the front door and he stopped when he had heard Luke say he didn't want Clary to be alone.

"Luke if it's okay I would be more than happy to stay here with Clary while you are out of town" Magnus said as he looked down on Luke.

"Please Dad please please" Clary was begging as she scooted closer to her father on the couch.

"What about your parents Magnus, they wouldn't mind you being away from home for that long" Luke questioned.

"Of course not my parents own a very prestigious art gallery in New York and currently they are in Paris shopping for new art work; the school sends them my transcripts routinely. I am a senior this year and they know I am a very trustworthy eighteen year old; if you like I can give you their name and number so you may speak with them" Magnus started walking to the front door again to take out the trash he was currently holding.

As soon as Clary heard Magnus shut the front door she started to plead with her father once again. Luke looked over at Clary as she pleaded with him and he knew that he could not deny her wishes "okay okay" Luke raised his hands up in the air as if he surrendered and with that Clary launched herself in his arms hugging him. He stiffened at first due to the fact that he had not hugged Clary since Jocelyn had died but very quickly he returned her hug and before he could realize it he was crying.

Clary felt something wet running down her shoulder as she hugged her father causing her to pull back slightly and that was when she saw that he was crying. "Dad, are you okay, is everything alright"

"Yes everything is fine; it's just good to see you like this. You look so happy Clary and that just makes me happy" Luke whispered almost to himself.

Before Clary could reply Magnus walked back into the living room with a questioning look on his face "so what's the verdict" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

Luke shook his head and smiled while standing from the couch "Well Magnus I would appreciate it very much if you would stay here with Clary"

Clary started squealing as she jumped up from the couch and ran over to Magnus for a hug "Thank you dad "Clary said as she stood between the two men in her life.

"You're welcome now I have to pack up a few things and then head out" Luke had started to walk out of the living room but not before Clary could question him.

"Where are you going and how can I reach you" Clary was asking reasonable questions but Luke knew that one of those questions he would not be able to answer.

"You won't be able to reach me Clary; I promise I will call you as often as I can but that's really all I can say" and with that said Luke turned and walked out of the room.

Magnus and Clary just stood there looking at each other before Magnus blurted out "Is Luke like a secret agent, I always loved a man in uniform" and with that the two began laughing once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone – I want to thank you all as always for reading and as always I do not own the characters just the plot.

Chapter Nine

Luke left that same night thanking Magnus once again and hugging Clary while telling her goodbye. After Luke's departure Magnus allowed Clary to wash out her hair but then began a new form of torture as Clary put it. "Stay still Clary…If you would just sit still this will not take long" Magnus was gritting his teeth together as he spoke to the redhead in front of him. He had been trying to pluck her eyebrows for over thirty minutes now.

"Come on Mags it's getting late and I am soooo tired" Clary was whiny and she knew it. She was hoping if she irritated Magnus enough he would just leave her be and they could go to bed.

"Stop being so dramatic Clary, you can sleep in tomorrow while I go home to get a few things" Magnus huffed right as he pulled at her skin "Now there all done that wasn't so bad now was it"

"Thank the heavens "Clary said as she started to move to her bed but just when she thought she was through for the night Magnus grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Oh no you don't we have to do your facial mask before bed and I need to put curlers in your hair" Magnus was running out the door to her bathroom. Clary stomped her feet as she contemplated locking him out of her room but she thought better of it; Mags knew things and he could probably pick the lock or something. Knowing she could not argue with her brother she sat back down on the floor waiting for the torture to continue.

Magnus first applied a dark green mud all over Clary's face that made her want to scratch at it "Now biscuit do not make me tie your hands together" was all Magnus had said to her about the subject.

Mags was currently rolling large pink curlers in her hair as she sat arguing with him "Mags my hair is already curly why on earth do I have to have curlers"

"Shhhh little grasshopper, you know nothing of the world of beauty and fashion. Watch and listen to the master and one day maybe you will know as much as I do" Magnus retorted back to a very grumpy Clary.

Finally sometime after midnight Magnus had decided that the curlers were secure before putting a plastic cap over Clary's hair; he told Clary that she would have to sleep in not just the curlers but the mask as well. Clary was very unhappy but decided she was just too tired to argue with Mags and she simply nodded and climbed into her bed with her cheerful torturer. Within a matter of minutes the two were fast asleep under her warm covers.

Sunlight drifted into the room causing Clary to stir, she rolled over and squeezed her eyes tightly together not ready to get up from her comfortable position. Alas she could not stay in a comfortable position due to the stupid curlers wrapped tightly in her head .She took her hand and moved it around the bed looking for Magnus after realizing there was no other body next to her she sat up and looked around her room for him. She headed toward the living room in search of Mags after she concluded he was neither in her room nor the bathroom. Once she entered the living room a wonderful scent touched her nose causing her to drift toward the kitchen. There she found a plate full of freshly baked banana nut muffins and a note from Mags stating he ran out to get a few things from home and would be back soon. Clary smiled as she felt her heart swell at the thought of Magnus taking care of her like he was; no one besides her Mother had every helped her dress or fix her hair. As she headed to grab a glass of milk from the refrigerator Clary noticed the clock on the kitchen wall showed that it was already past two pm; she shrugged guessing that the past few days had really taken a toll on her.

Just as Clary finished up her glass of milk and three wonderful muffins se heard the front door open and close; waltzing in with an armful of bags appeared Magnus. Clary jumped up to offer him her assistance which he gladly accepted; they spent the rest of the afternoon unloading Magnus's car and settling him in the guest bedroom.

It was after five pm before the two finished with Magnus's unpacking; currently they were both lying on the guest bed exhausted, that was when Clary realized she still had that stupid face mask and curlers in her hair. Quickly she sat up looking down on Magnus who had not moved an inch from his previous position.

"Mags can I go shower now and remove this hideous mask" she begged him.

"You may wash your face and take a shower but you cannot remove the curlers or wet your hair" Magnus said with a firm voice still not moving from his new bed.

Clary stomped her feet as she headed to the bathroom to freshen up; thinking to herself that beauty was too much work.

When Clary stepped out of the bathroom from showering she went in search for Magnus praying that he was not planning to inflict anymore beauty torture on her that night. She found him in the kitchen with two pizza boxes, "Ah there you are Biscuit, and I hope you like cheese or veggie pizza because that is what I ordered for supper." Clary grinned as she headed toward the pizza boxes; there was nothing like a slice of veggie pizza. The two ate in a comfortable silence and after finishing Magnus said it was his turn to shower and then they would be picking out Clary's outfit for school tomorrow.

As Clary waited for Magnus to finish in the shower she allowed her mind to drift to the thought of returning to school; she had never minded school in fact she enjoyed learning well most of the time. However with the Lightwoods there now and the weirdness between her and Simon, Clary was not so sure she wanted to return.

"All finished Biscuit," Magnus strolled back in Clary's room wearing bright pink silk pajamas.

Clary giggled "I love your PJs Mags" pointing to his attire.

"No judging missy" he pointed at her as he walked to Clary's closet. He had already organized Clary's new wardrobe from shopping the other day. Clary sat in silence as she watched Magnus going through all of her clothes; he was clearly in deep thought of the matter of what she would be wearing. It took Magnus over forty five minutes to decide what her debut outfit for school would be the next day and he refused to tell her anything about it.

"Mags I am getting kind of nervous about school tomorrow, how about we just don't go" Clary said as they sat together on her bed.

"No nope not happening, would you want that hot secret agent father of yours killing me to for allowing you to skip school, absolutely not" Magnus said in a very stern voice.

Clary laughed at Magnus as she wondered where Luke was and what he was doing; as if reading her thoughts Magnus scooted further on the bed and pulled the covers back to get comfortable "Biscuit do you mind me asking a question"

"Mags what's with the formalness all of a sudden" Clary questioned as she joined him under the covers. They were both lying down facing each other before Magnus answered yours is,

"If you are not comfortable with telling me right now it's okay; I was just wondering why Luke's last name is Garroway and yours is Fairchild when you had told me that your parent's were Morgenstern"

Magnus watched Clary for any signs of distress, he was not sure if she was ready to open up to him anymore yet but he was going crazy over all the last names in his head. Clary was looking up at the ceiling with her eyebrows pinched together and Mags began to wonder if he had pushed her too far with the question. As if sensing his worry she looked back to him and answered,

"Well after you know my incident that happened with Hodge" Clary said in a rather steady voice Magnus noticed before nodding at her to continue

"Well I did not speak to anyone about it at first I was just scared you know" Clary had moved and was now sitting up with her back to the headboard and her arms wrapped around her knees for support; Magnus sat up with her mimicking her position.

"It was the night that I told my parents what Hodge did to me that changed everything" Clary was whispering as she recalled that night's events "I was in my room drawing I use to love to draw and I was rather good at it" she was now staring into a younger Clary's room.

Little Clary was sitting at her round pink table with crayons, pencils, paint scattered everywhere trying to create her masterpiece; ever since that day with Hodge she stayed to herself quite a lot; other than school Clary barely left her room. The door to her room silently opened and the young red head did not realize the hovering figure watching over her until he spoke

"Oh how I have missed watching you" Hodge whispered over Clary as she jumped; startled that anyone was in the room with her but especially him of all people. The little girl began to move backwards trying to put as much space in between the two of them until her back hit her bookshelf. Clary was literally trembling all over as Hodge stalked toward her and knelt in front of her. Hodge took his right hand and placed it on her hand slowly moving it down to her face, there he cupped her cheek caressing it with his calloused fingers

"I have missed the feel of your skin Clary, missed the way you moved under my touch" he was looking at her with those dark eyes again and Clary wanted nothing more but to scream at the top of her lungs but she could not speak and she could not move.

Just as Hodge was moving his left hand toward her they were interrupted by none other than Valentine "Hodge I have been looking for you, why are you in here"

Hodge gave Clary an evil grin before standing and turning to the man she once called her father, "Our young Clary here came looking for me and asked for me to come and see her artwork, you know how needy she can be for one's attention"

Valentine looked over at his daughter with disgust "Hodge does not have time to deal with you, now go and wash up your mother said it is time for dinner" He turned from his daughter not once noticing her appearance before returning his attention to Hodge "Now come Hodge I need to speak with you about one more matter before you take your leave."

Before Hodge followed Valentine he turned toward Clary once more with a shine in his eyes "We will continue this another time my sweet Clary" and with that he left.

Young Clary fell to the ground shaking from head to toe trying to get her breathing under control before she headed down to the dining room; she knew she was going to tell her parents at dinner what Hodge had done. Slowly Clary walked out of her room, her breathing was coming too quick and her legs felt like jelly. She had to place her hand on the wall for support so she would not fall, finally she entered in the great dining hall there at the massive table sat her family already.

"Clary how nice of you to finally join us, we were beginning to wonder if you were coming at all" Valentine said in a condensing voice. Clary knew her father would be mad that she had made them wait for her; Valentine had always taught them not to ever make him wait.

Clary made it to her seat which was next to her mother and across from her brother; she did not look up once she took her seat knowing how not only her father would be staring at her with distaste but also her brother. Just as her brother went to voice his opinion Madame Doretha as Clary called her entered the room with their meal. Madame Doretha had been their maid as long as Clary could remember, she did the cleaning, and the cooking and she was always there at every meal to serve them. Young Clary loved Madame Doretha and not only for her cooking, she was always doing things for her to make Clary feel special. When Madame Doretha made pancakes for Clary she would always decorate them with all of Clary's favorites, or she would ask Clary what she would have her cook for desert that night; Madame Doretha never asked Johnathan anything like that.

After Madame Doretha placed the food down for the family she excused quietly and headed back to the kitchen. Clary watched Madame Doretha leave and part of her wanted to beg her to stay. Clary's family ate in silence and not one of them realized Clary had not touched her plate until Madame Doretha brought in desert which happened to be one of Clary's favorites, a sixteen layer chocolate cake cooked to perfection.

"Clary you did not touch your plate, are you sick sweetie" Clary's mother asked as Madame Doretha took their plates away. Young Clary looked down at her lap as she could feel her heart began to race once again. She knew everyone was watching her now and she did not dare to look up.

"She is fine Jocelyn she was playing in her room with Hodge not even an hour ago" Valentine said in a matter of fact tone.

"What, why would Hodge be in Clary's room" Clary could have sworn that there was concern in her mother's voice.

"Hodge said Clary came looking for him and pulled him away from his duties to look at a picture or some nonsense; you know how needy she is Jocelyn" Valentine sounded irritated with his wife for questioning him.

"Is that true Clary, did you ask Hodge to come to your room" Clary could feel her mother staring at her as she spoke.

As Clary began to speak Johnathan rudely interrupted her "Can we just eat our desert without her rambling on about how great she is at drawing, I mean all Clary does is waste our time" Clary glared at her brother as he spoke to everyone not knowing what to say. It was then Madame Doretha was walking around to everyone's places to refill their classes after she had already placed their desert on the table before them; when for the first time ever seemed to slip and pour a pitcher of cold ice water all over Johnathan.

"What the hell is your problem maid" Johnathan yelled as he jumped up from the table. Johnathan was furious and stalked over to Madame Doretha and even though the maid was older than he was Clary could tell she was frightened of him.

"My apologies Mr. Morgenstern the pitcher must have slipped" Madame Doretha was looking him straight in the eye even though you could tell she was visibly shaken. It was then Johnathan raised his hand as if to slap the older maid and Clary looked to both her parents to see why they had yet to intervene; not to Clary's surprise Valentine was watching his son with pride in his eyes and her mother was not looking up at all but she had her face down clearly ashamed of her son but would say nothing. As Johnathan reared his hand back to slap Madame Doretha Clary stood up so quickly it knocked her chair to the floor behind her "STOP STOP" she screamed with all the energy she could muster.

Johnathan's hand fell to his side in midair and Madame Doretha quickly took her leave; Clary stood there as she watched her entire family turn their gazes toward her. Her brother was visibly angry as was her father but looking at her mother Clary could have sworn that Jocelyn was beaming with pride for her actions. Clearing her throat before she tried to speak knowing her voice would come out shaky "Please I have something very important to tell you father, mother"

Johnathan looked at his father probably hoping that he would punish Clary for her outburst and when Valentine did nothing but stare at his daughter, Johnathan stormed out of the room. Clary was still standing in the same position when her father spoke again "Well you have the floor child pick up your chair and then speak for I have other things to attend to."

Clary simply nodded as she turned to pick her chair up from the floor, it took a minute or so before she could get the chair off the ground due to how large the chair was compared to how tiny she was. Clary took her seat once again noticing a very impatient Valentine glaring at her. Clary then felt her mother's hand under the table squeeze her tiny hand gently for encouragement.

"Father I need to tell you something about Hodge" Clary said eyeing his reaction. Valentine did not change his facial expression but nodded for her to continue. Young Clary did not take her eyes off her father as she told him every detail of the day Hodge had picked her up from school and what happened that very night in her room. Clary did not realize that she had tears streaking down her face until she had finally finished speaking. She tried to look away from her father but his eyes held something that she was trying to decipher and she would have continued to stare but she heard her mother sobbing next to her. Jocelyn Morgenstern was a woman that never showed emotion in front of anyone when her husband was present, not even her own children and now here she was completely falling apart. This seemed to snap Valentine out of his silence as he stood up abruptly grabbing Jocelyn by the arm and whispering something in her ear. Clary heard her mother's gasp as Jocelyn turned and left the dining room without even a glance to her daughter. Clary saw her father staring at her after her mother had left the room, she was terrified what he may be thinking and she had every right to be.

Valentine prowled over to his young daughter and leaned over her "Clary my one and only daughter" he took his hand and placed it at the top of young Clary's head and slowly moved it down toward the back of her neck "why must you be so like your mother" with that he fisted her hair in his hand and yanked her head back so she was staring up at him.

Clary could feel tears coming into her eyes but she forced them back knowing that her father would use that against her "I am sorry father for whatever I did I am"

"You are sorry, you are sorry" Valentine was laughing as he repeated his young daughters words "how can you be sorry for being such trash, you child are nothing but a common whore just like your mother" he was grapping Clary's hair back with such force that the young child could no longer keep her tears at bay and as she suspected that enraged her father even more.

Valentine took Clary's head and pulled with extreme force making her fall backwards while still sitting in the chair, Clary could feel all of the air leave her body as she saw her father removing his belt. "I will teach you Clary, yes I will teach what happens to little whores in this house" and with that he took the belt and raised it above his head sending it down on the young girl that was still on her fallen chair. Blow after blow Valentine assaulted his young daughter with the buckle end of his belt, hitting her even harder when she cried out begging him to stop. Young Clary did not know how long she lied there after he had finish whipping her, her body was weak and she could see black spots in her vision. She was about to give up on her consciousness and let the darkness take her when she felt a pair of gentle hands under her beaten body.

"No Mrs. Morgenstern you must leave now while Mr. Morgenstern is away with your son" it was Madame Doretha's voice Clary heard as she felt her body being lifted from the ground. The maid was very gentle with the young redhead as she spoke to Jocelyn with a stern but gentle voice "young Johnathan will never leave his father, you know this. Now look at your daughter would you stay here and watch her die"

That seemed to shake Jocelyn out of whatever trance she was in "I will get the car, we do not have time to pack anything bring her around to the front and I will meet you there. Clary and I are leaving tonight"

With that the darkness met the young Clary and she did not awake again until she was at the very house now that the older version of her lived in.

Magnus was disgusted with Clary's entire family including her mother as he listened to her story, he had never heard of anything so disturbing in his life. Clary had stopped speaking just after she had said she woke up here at this very house making Magnus come out of his thoughts. Magnus looked over at Clary who had actually been extremely calm while telling him this part of her life; however he could see the unshed tears that graced her beautiful face and the stress in her body.

Magnus reached over and took one of Clary's hands in his and said in a low and loving voice to her "Biscuit its okay we can be done for tonight"

Clary looked up at him a one tear slid down her freckled face "No it's okay Mags talking to you about it makes me feel better really" she squeezed his hand gently before speaking again "I remember waking up in this very bed so many years ago and I can remember being so sore that I cried out causing my mother and Luke to run in here" Clary had a small smile appear on her face as she continued her story.

"I never asked mom why we left or who Luke was to her, I just remember him taking care of us. I would hear my mother crying sometimes at night and would sneak out of my room to find Luke just comforting her in any way he could. I remember not at first of course but months after we had been here they would laugh together and it almost felt as though we were becoming a family" more tears fell down Clary's face as she remembered all the wonderful moments the three of them had together.

"My mom never said a word about Valentine or Johnathan until six months after we had moved here I overheard Luke telling her how much he loved her that he had always loved her" Clary looked at Magnus who at this point was literally sitting on his knees holding a pillow in his arms urging her to continue "Mags he even told her that he loved me and wanted to adopt me, he said he loved me" Clary was sobbing at this point and Magnus could not help but pull her onto his lap and rock her back and forth.

"Luke still loves you Clary that much I can see" Magnus reassured the frail girl in his arms. After crying for some time Clary sat up and nodded to Mags that she was okay and continued

"At first my mother would tell Luke no that it was too dangerous, she would say Valentine would find us even though Luke would reassure her that he would always protect us" Clary was speaking lower now almost a whisper "We had been here probably a year before my mom told Luke yes; she finally agreed to marry him and divorce Valentine, she was tired of hiding and she wanted the three of us to be happy"

"Then she died and Luke could not go through with the adoption, I don't even know if he still wanted to after she passed away. He would always tell me that he would protect me for as long as he lived and he has, he really has tried his best but he just…he was never the same after mom" Clary stopped at that and Magnus knew that she was done with sharing for the night. Trying to lighten the mood he stood up from the bed looking at the clock realizing it was almost ten at night

"Alright Biscuit your Magical Fairy God brother is going to make you some warm milk to help you sleep, you need to be well rested before your grand debut tomorrow" and with that being said Magnus kissed the top of Clary's head and headed out to the kitchen. Magnus knew he had to put on a happy face for Clary after her moments of sharing but to be honest he wanted nothing more but to lock his self-up in the bathroom and throw up.

Clary was sitting in bed waiting for Magnus to return with her warm milk as she realized how easy sharing her past with Mags was; he was truly her Magical Fairy God brother and she was so thankful that he was there with her. As if sensing she was thinking about him, Magnus walked back in the room with a glass of warm milk, as Clary finished up her milk Magnus rambled to her about the routine regiment for the following morning. She was terrified and excited at the prospect of going back to school with the new look Mags had envisioned for her; the two snuggled together that night with Clary anticipating what the next morning would hold and Magnus wanting nothing more but to bring happiness to the redhead that lay next to him.

_**Please tell me what you think…good, bad…anything at all! The next chapter will have Clary's big makeover entrance at school – What will Simon say – Did he tell the Lightwoods Clary's secret – Will Izzy be mad that Clary stood her up Friday night – What about Alec and Magnus – Oh and the BIG one what will Jace think of Clary's new look?**_


	10. Chapter 10

As always I do not own the wonderful and amazing characters jut the plot.

Chapter Ten

"Wakeup Biscuit hurry we are already running behind" Clary had heard Magnus repeat this exact phrase over and over again but she was just praying that if she pretended to still be sleeping he would finally leave her alone. Clary took a chance to peak at her alarm clock when she heard Magnus walk out of the room; the time was only five in the morning! Why did he feel that she needed to wake up three hours before they had to leave for school was beyond her, Clary thought as she pulled the covers over her head with a sigh?!

"Clary Adele Fairchild, do not make me throw away the blue berry muffins I made just for you this morning" Magnus yelled. Clary sat up automatically in the bed, she hated that Mags knew her weakness was his made from scratch muffins. Huffing and stomping as she rose she met a dazzling Magnus who seemed to be completely ready for school.

"What time did you get up Mags" Clary asked reaching for the milk out of the refrigerator and then grabbing two muffins.

"Oh I don't know, now come on Biscuit bring that with you, we have absolutely no time to waste" Magnus was rushing Clary with her milk and muffins back toward her room. Once in the room he advised her that she could eat her breakfast while he focused on her hair.

"Not trying to complain Mags but why is it going to take you three hours to fix me up and why are you already dressed and ready to go" Clary asked between bites of her amazing muffin.

Magnus just hummed and did not answer as he unrolled curler after curler from Clary's head; she did not even try to start another conversation with him until he finished removing the rest of the pink curlers. Clary felt an instant relief when the last curler removed and chimed "I am free at last from those deadly contraptions"

"Seriously Biscuit, well you will be doing those deadly contraptions quite often from now on so I on so I suggest you learn to embrace them" Magnus sounded a bit irritated with her or so Clary thought. Maybe it was her, Mags did take his fashion and beauty skills extremely seriously.

Deciding to side track him Clary asked Magnus for his opinion, "I have no clue what to say to Izzy today; Simon made it sound like I was being selfish for standing her up on Friday when he left his last message" Clary could not see Magnus's expression since he stilled had a sheet covering her mirror and he was sitting her bed while he fixed her hair.

"First of all that was coming from Simone and not Izzy, he is probably upset that you haven't returned one of his fifty or so messages" Magnus was saying in a very uninterested tone because he had all his attention on the soft big red curls in front of him.

"So do you think I should approach her, what if Simon told the Lightwoods about me Mags, I no I can't do this I just can't" Clary talking herself into a panic state.

Magnus put his sparkly pink brush that he was currently holding down and placed both hands firmly on Clary's shoulders "You are going to school Clary and when we arrive you are going to sashay your butt into that school with grace and confidence. Who care what Simone has told the Lightwoods, you my dear are not that girl anymore and you will not allow anyone to control the way you feel about yourself or the way you act. Understand?" Clary knew that it really wasn't a question Magnus was asking but a statement so she giggled and retorted

"SIR YES SIR" Clary could not see Magnus grin and roll his eyes before picking up his sparkly brush once again to finish her hair.

By six in the morning Magnus had moved on to Clary's makeup still not allowing her to see her to look in the mirror. Clary decided very quickly that she was not a fan of make-up, according to the all-knowing Magnus the trick about wearing make-up was to make it look natural; if that was the case then why the heck was it taking so long to apply it she thought! "Now Clary we are almost finished just stop blinking so I can finish applying your eyeliner" Magnus was concentrating as he finished the eyeliner only to move on to mascara.

"She is quite a beauty, with the right make-up and clothing, yes she will be absolutely stunning; your best work so far Magnus" Clary was trying not to laugh as Magnus spoke quietly to himself as he darted in and out of her room looking for the final touches of her look as he called them.

"Thank the fashion gods found it "Magnus cheered before running back into her room with a small bottle. "Now biscuit I need you to strip down for me"

"Do what" Clary jumped up putting her hands on her hips while eyeing a very irritated Magnus.

"Oh calm yourself Clary, don't be so dramatic, I need to spray this glitter on you before you put your outfit on" Magnus stated.

Clary was still a little uncomfortable but stripped down to her boy shorts and bra; needless to say as Magnus said she had nothing to worry about. Magnus did not even glance at Clary the way part of her worried, he was busy making sure glitter was evenly sprayed all over her tiny body.

"Now it's time for my little grasshopper to become a beautiful butterfly" Magnus was jumping up and down as he ran over to Clary's closet to grab the outfit he picked out for her the night before. Clary could not tell who was more excited her or Mags and she stood in nothing but her underwear waiting for him to hand her the clothes.

"Okay first, your top and do not wrinkle it" Magnus said as he handed he a plain white button up top. Clary took the top from him thanking herself for having the thought to wearing a nude bra that morning. Clary was surprised by the choice of top Magnus had picked out for her, she had been terrified that it would be tight and possibly leather. After Clary finished buttoning her top she looked over at a very mischievous looking Magnus.

"What's that look for Mags" Clary asked as she began to feel a bit nervous.

"Nothing I am just excited that's all Biscuit" Magnus had already turned away from Clary to grab the bottom of her outfit; before handing the bottom to her though he gave her a stern look and said "I do not want to hear any complaints, you will wear this and be happy about it, got it"

Clary just nodded as the wheels began to turn in her head on what he was about to hand her. Magnus took Clary's nodding as a positive sign and handed her the plaid fabric.

"Oh Mags I don't think I can pull this off" Clary shrieked when she realized it was a very tiny plaid skirt.

"Uh Uh Clary" Magnus was waving his finger in a NO sign as he pointed to the skirt "Put that on your tiny little butt now, we are running out of time here."

Clary stuck her tongue out at Magnus causing him to shake his head with a huge smile appearing as she pulled the skirt on; it was short but not as short as she thought it would be. The skirt landed on Clary's mid-thigh she noticed looking down at the fabric as she zipped up the side of the skirt.

"I am so excited about your shoes Biscuit just wait here" Magnus skipped out of the room as Clary watched standing in front of her bed; she was just praying it was not heels.

Magnus brought back a very long box and he was grinning ear to ear as he pointed for her to sit on the bed; Clary did as he asked and watched with anticipation as Magnus removed the top of the box. In his hands were the most badass black knee high boots Clary had ever seen; wait is she starting to get excited about clothes.

Magnus helped Clary but the boots on and then allowed her to stand in front of the vintage floor length mirror "Close your eyes Clary and do not open them until I say so, deal" Magnus's voice was stern and Clary realized that his mood had changed into a very serious one. Clary agreed and closed her eyes; she could feel Magnus fixing a hair here and there and straightening her shirt and skirt before she heard him remove the sheet from the floor length mirror.

"Clary open your eyes" Magnus whispered standing behind her so he could get her honest reaction when she saw herself for the first time.

Slowly Clary opened her eyes and shock was not the word she wanted to use but it was the only one that came to mind; standing in front of her mirror was a gorgeous woman. The woman before her had thick shiny red hair with soft big curls falling gracefully down her back and her eyes were an absolutely stunning green that popped out at you. The next thing Clary noticed on the woman was her bright red lips that were plumped to perfection and her rosy cheeks were the most perfect shade of pink. Clary's eyes slowly trailed down to the woman's apparel, the white shirt she wore made her face glow even more than it already was and it was not tight but hugged her skin nicely. The plaid skirt showed off the tiny waist and stopped exactly mid-thigh. There was a small patch of milky white skin on her thigh that showed quite nicely before her boots came into view. Those boots were something to behold starting at her knees they were a solid black and had black lacing all from top to bottom; the boots made the outfit look total badass.

Clary did not know how long she stood staring at the figure in front of her; she had even forgotten that Magnus was standing behind her watching her every move. "That is you in that mirror Clary; that beautiful creature staring back at us is all you" Magnus whispered in her ear.

Finally able to move Clary spun around and threw herself at Magnus telling him thank you over and over again. Magnus hugged Clary back for just a moment; then pulled back looking down at his Biscuit. Turning her once again to face the mirror he spoke

"You, Clary Fairchild are the most pure and beautiful creature that I have ever seen and I see in you more potential that you can even imagine but if you do not see it yourself then all this work has been for nothing" Magnus was smiling as he spoke but Clary saw in his eyes a sadness that only she could take away.

Fighting to keep the tears from coming Clary stood up as straight as she could and looked defiantly at the mirror and spoke with conviction "I am Clary Adele Fairchild, I am of more value than anything you can offer, I am beautiful and I am strong" taking a moment Clary raised her eyes to look at her Mags before she spoke again "and I am so very loved"

As Clary spoke the last words she saw tears streaming down Magnus's face; she turned to hug him but he stuck his out " NO stop right there I will not let either one of us ruin all my hard work" with that said they both started smiling.

Magnus glanced at the clock and jumped "Ok we have to leave now, we are going to be late" Clary looked over at her alarm clock and it read seven fifteen in the am.

"Uh Mags you know that school does not start for another hour and it will only take fifteen minutes to get there, right" Clary questioned Magnus as he was grabbing his things to head out the door.

Magnus looked up shooting her a rather wicked grin before winking at her "Honey we have to have plenty of time for you to walk that fine ass down the halls, now come on"

Clary giggled as she ran after Magnus, today would definitely not be boring….

_**Ahhhhhh…..so what will happen when Clary arrives at school?! REVIEW REVIEW and you may just get another chapter before the weekend is up!**_


	11. Chapter 11

As always thank you to all those that are taking the time to read my story; writing and reading are my getaway in life and I appreciate each and every one of you. .I sadly do not own these beautiful characters just the plot.

Chapter Eleven

As Magnus pulled his yellow mustang into the student parking lot he was grinning from ear to ear; he knew that guys would fall over themselves to look at his Biscuit and that there would be quite a few girls oozing with jealousy. He turned to face Clary as he parked his car; she was a beauty he wasn't telling her a lie when he told her that earlier. Magnus chuckled to himself knowing that Clary really did not see how truly beautiful she was; there she sat in the passenger seat looking hot as hell but what was she doing, she was twisting her hands together all because she was nervous. Please Magnus thought to himself, if I had that body I would walk around in a bikini every single day; unless I wanted to go nude.

Clary heard Magnus chuckle as she turned to see that he was staring at her "What did I mess up my hair, make-up what did I do wrong" She just knew she messed up all his hard work and would look a mess before heading into school.

Magnus grabbed both of Clary's hands and looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke "I am just admiring my beautiful friend thinking if I had her body I might walk in that school butt naked"

At that Clary laughed, she was so thankful for Mags he always knew exactly what to say to make her feel immediately at ease. With her hands still in his he said "Now let's go show that school what you have been hiding under all those atrocious clothes"

Clary giggled as she nodded to Magnus and with that they both stepped out of the yellow mustang; arm in arm they walked to the front entrance of the school and stopped.

"Are you ready to become the envy of every girl in school and every boy's wet dream" Magnus asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at Clary.

Clary playfully slapped Magnus on his arm but nodded as they opened the doors for the grand entrance…

Walking inside the main entrance Magnus struggled to keep a smile on his face this was due to the fact that Clary had his hand in a death grip and he was afraid he was losing blood flow to his hand, "Hey Biscuit do you um think you could ease up on the jaws of life grip you currently have my precious hand in?"

Clary jumped as she loosened her grip on Magnus, "Oh Mags I am so sorry I'm just nervous like really nervous" she said as her eyes wondered around the school as they walked.

Magnus chuckled and draped his arm around Clary "You have absolutely nothing"

"Hey Bane who's the hottie;" a guy asked walking up behind them. Clary noticed that he was fairly attractive he had blue eyes with jet black hair that was dyed at the very tips in bright blue.

"Well hello Ragnor, I would like you to meet my dear Clary Fairchild. Clary this is Ragnor Fell" Magnus introduced the two as Ragnor took Clary's hand and bent down to place a kiss on it.

"Magnus you should be ashamed for keeping such an exquisite creature all to yourself" Ragnor kept his eyes on Clary as he spoke.

"I will try to keep that in mind my dear Ragnor, now if you will please excuse us we were headed to meet someone" Magnus noticed that Ragnor had yet to let go of Clary's hand and she had yet to remove it.

"Ragnor it was really nice to meet you but like Mags said we really need to be going" Clary smiled at Ragnor as she pulled at her hand harder than she should have before he finally released it.

Ragnor let Clary's hand go but not before he leaned down and whispered in her ear "Pleasure was all mine Clary and I do hope that we meet again soon"

Magnus put his arm back in place around Clary's shoulders and began to guide her once again as they both giggled.

"Look at you Biscuit already attracting suitors from my senior class" Magnus smiled looking down at Clary, he was happy that she seemed to be truly enjoying herself.

As they continued on their walk Clary received numerous cat calls and whistles that caused her cheeks to glow even more; Magnus whispered to her that she looked even more lovely when she blushed causing her to blush yet again.

It was now after eight am and Clary knew that she would have to part from Magnus and the thought terrified her as if reading her mind Magnus turned to her and said in a reassuring voice "You got this Clary, you are strong, beautiful and all you need is to be confident" he squeezed her shoulders once again before turning her in the opposite direction toward her locker. "See you at lunch Biscuit" and with that he swatted her butt sending her on her way.

Clary jumped when Magnus swatted her butt; she couldn't help but laugh though as she headed toward her locker not noticing how many heads she was turning as she walked. When Clary neared her locker she saw someone that she was not so sure she was ready to talk to but she knew she had no other choice but to go ahead and get it over with.

"Hi Si" Clary said as she approached her locker. Simon had not been looking her way until she spoke to him; as Simon turned toward Clary's voice his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"What the Clare where did how can you look, seriously what the hell" Simon was stuttering all sorts of nonsense as her tried to speak to Clary.

Clary smiled at Simon knowing that he was still her Simon and that everything would be okay between them; different but okay. She walked up to him and hugged him as tight and she could and then stepped back to finally speak

"I am so sorry that I didn't answer your calls Simon; it's just that I had a pretty rough few days and I thought all you wanted to talk to me about was Izzy and standing her up" Clary took a deep breath and looked up at Simon before she spoke again

"I realized that I have been selfish with you, not wanting to share you with your other friends and that was wrong of me. Simon, it's not your job to take care of me and I am sorry that my dad made you think it was"

"Clary, first off I didn't just call you because of Izzy; I called you because you're my best friend and I was worried. Second I have been selfish with you too; I didn't like it when Magnus asked for your address and I realized I like having you there just for me when I wanted you. I was just as wrong. "Simon was looking down at Clary with a puppy dog look and his eyebrows pinched together. "Besides it may not be my job to take care of you but I want too"

Clary grinned at Simon knowing that they would be okay "Well Si I guess I will see you at lunch; oh and don't worry about the Izzy thing I promise to talk to her okay" as Clary turned to leave Si called out to her

"By the way nice look Clare, I see you and Magnus really had a good time together and no worries about Izzy I kept her busy" Simon chimed as he walked off grinning.

Clary spun around to see the back of Simon's back "Oh we will so talk about this later Simon Lewis" she screamed while stomping her feet.

Clary huffed and started to Spanish class when she realized Simon was not going to turn around to talk to her; as she entered into she quickly took her seat as usual. Once she was seated she noticed that everyone was turned her way staring at her; Clary felt her cheeks redden immediately as she tried to smile while looking down at her desk.

"Hey Clary you look like HOT" a kid named Joey hollered from the other end of the classroom.

"Hell yeah she does" said another boy that Clary didn't even know.

"She looks okay; I wouldn't say she's hot though, right Seelie" squeaked Kaelie as she leaned against her desk as she shot a glare towards Clary. "Seelie did you hear me, I said don't you agree with me that Clary does not look hot"

When Seelis still did not answer trying to turn away from the blonde haired bitch; Kaelie took her right hand and slapped Seelie on the head.

"Well Kaelie, I have to say I think Clary looks pretty damn hot and if I was into girls I would hit that" Seelie said as she stood up and glared at Kaelie.

When Seelie said that to Kaelie all the boys and girls in the class stared cheering; causing Clary to turn redder than she already was. When the Spanish teacher came in to start class Seelie turned her head to Clary and gave her a small smile and nodded in her direction; Clary in turn did the same toward Seelie, silently thanking her for what she had done.

In every single class Clary received wolf calls, shout outs and guys slipping her notes asking for her number; Clary was really starting to feel like her confidence rise as she shook her head and smiled at all her admirers.

However when it was time for lunch Clary started to fidget with her fingers as her paced slowed as she neared the cafeteria; Mags and Simon would be in there waiting for her so she should be more than excited but she wasn't, she had this feeling gnawing at her and it made her want to run and hide. As Clary reached the entrance to the lunchroom still contemplating this feeling she had in her stomach she saw him and knew; there walking toward her lunch table was the cause of all these unwanted feelings. Jace Wayland was the reason her hands were sweating and her stomach was doing somersaults but why Clary thought to herself; she didn't even know him. She slowly walked toward her tables not even looking back when she heard the whistles or the "Hell you're so hot"; finally making it to the table without any incidents she looked up and there Jace was staring at her openly.

At first Clary stared back not knowing what to say or what to do but then Magnus kicked her bringing her back to life "Like what you see Lightwood" she said before turning to look at Magnus as she sat down beside Simon.

Jace Lightwood had never been speechless in his life, no not once but when that fiery hot red head started walking towards him in the cafeteria he was rendered speechless. He had never gazed upon anyone as beautiful as Clary Adele Fairchild; he sat there the entire lunch period just staring at her knowing that at that moment he could not form any words that would even come close to what he was feeling at this moment for that beautiful creation at the end of the table.

Clary giggled as she told Magnus and Simon about the Kaelie and Seelie incident this morning and how about all the boys reactions; Magnus would smile and give her a high five as Simon would want to know what guy said what and if he needed to speak with any of them!

"Simone I would like to know what you think you could do to all the boys when you spoke with them" Magnus giggled then noticing Simon's apparel "Oh let me guess you would use the Cruciatus curse on them", pointing to the Harry Potter shirt Simon was wearing.

"Hey I told Brandon and Eric to stay away from Clary and do not mock the wizarding world of Harry Potter" Simon spat as he rubbed his hands gently over his shirt. Clary laughed as Simon and Magnus bickered back and for even; however she still felt the electric gaze that had held her so intensely since she first sat down at the table.

The bell rang out over the cafeteria signaling that lunch was over; Clary tried to say goodbye to Magnus and Simon as they walked off together still arguing, Magnus said that Severus Snape was a better wizard over Sirius Black and let's just say Simon highly disagreed.

Clary stood slowly watching her two friends as they retreated out of the cafeteria realizing that she had been left there alone with Jace Wayland. Clary turned knowing she had to escape and quickly; she started walking but her body collided with a massively hard barrier and that barrier just happened to be Jace's rock hard chest.

Looking up Clary's green eyes locked with Jace's gold "Clary don't you think it's time that the two of us talked" Jace said as he held his hand out hoping and praying that she would take it. Clary looked from Jace's golden eyes to his extended hand trying to decide what to do; did she give in to all these unwanted feelings she was having towards him or did she simply decide to walk the other way and try to keep ignoring them?


	12. Chapter 12

As always thank you for reading and I do not own the characters just the plot.

Please leave your thoughts my lovelies!

Chapter twelve

Clary's hands were sweating as she looked from her hand to Jace's, trying to decide what she should do; as if Jace could read her mind he moved closer to her and said "Clary, I am not going to bite; I just want to talk I promise"

Clary looked at Jace trying to decide if he was being honest; as she looked into his eyes she could see a sadness but she could also see something else but she was not sure exactly what it was just yet.

"Okay Jace, we can talk but that's it no promises" Clary said as she put her hand in his. The connection was instant and Clary knew from the way Jace looked at her that he felt it too.

Jace took Clary's hand in his and guided her out of the cafeteria, as they walked toward the back door of the school he looked over to see her looking down at their hands.

"If you don't want to hold hands we don't have to; I want you to feel comfortable around me" Jace said as he stopped to look at Clary in her eyes.

Clary looked up at Jace and smiled "its fine Jace I promise; now we better get moving if you want to talk because I have to be at Mags car on time"

With that the two walked comfortably out of the back of the school and headed toward Jace's bright red 2014 Dodge Challenger. Clary let out a whistle as they approached Jace's car, "nice ride you have here"

Jace just smiled as he opened the passenger door for Clary, after shutting her door he ran around to the driver side and took his seat. For what seemed like an eternity they both sat there staring at each other but said nothing.

"Look Jace" Clary finally said "I am really sorry about last week, there is really no excuse; it's just I well I had"

"Clary, stop it's okay you don't have to tell me anything right now; I understand. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and I really wanted to tell you how much I like being around you." Jace was staring at his hands when he finished speaking.

Clary was shocked to say the least, she had no clue that Jace was going to say that he enjoyed being around her. When she finally spoke she stated the obvious "why"

"Why what Clary" Jace asked as he looked up to see her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Why would you like being around me, I yelled at your lunch date the first time we met; I was truly an asshat and then when you put your arm around me I nearly went ape shit" Clary said frantically

Jace actually chuckled as he heard Clary's choice in words, "That is why I like being around you; you are honest and funny, not to mention sexy as hell"

Clary felt that sudden knot in her stomach forming again when Jace mentioned that she was sexy; why did she not have this feeling when other boys said things like that to her. She could feel her face redden and her hands begin to sweat as she tried to steady her breathing before speaking again "I don't understand why you make me feel the way I do and I am not sure what it means. I don't know if it's good or bad, I just can't" Clary started to open the passenger door to make a quick getaway but not before Jace grabbed her arm.

"Clary please please just look at me" Jace pleaded with her, slowly she turned her face towards him but she refused to meet his gaze "thank you; now I know something has happened in your past, I am not entirely sure what it is but Simon did tell us that you had been hurt physically. Clary please know that I would never hurt you, I want no I need you to trust me" Jace watched as Clary still refused to look at him. He did not speak for a moment but realizing that Clary was not trying to escape gave him a flicker of hope so he continued "I know you need time and I know that you can't promise me anything and I can't wait for something to happen between us that may never come but at least let me try to be your friend; let me show you that I am a decent guy that cares for you"

Jace sat back against his seat closing his eyes as he waited for Clary's response; he knew that if she was planning on leaving he didn't want to watch her go, not again. He felt something soft touch his arm and he realized it was Clary, "Jace look at me please" Jace opened his eyes to see Clary leaning towards him.

"I cannot deny that I feel something big towards you because I do; I just I am not ready to think of anything or anyone else because I am broken Jace, truly broken" Jace could see she was struggling to finish with whatever she had to say so he sat there gazing at her sadly.

"I wish I could tell you what it is that I am feeling but I don't know what these feeling are, I have never allowed myself to feel not since" Clary stopped herself from continuing, she was not ready to talk to anyone other than Mags about her past.

"Okay Clary we will just let us be whatever we need to be; no stressing we can just be" Jace said as he slowly raised his hand to her face; when Clary didn't move away from him, he slowly took his thumb and wiped away her tear. If this was what he had to do to be near her he would do it because for whatever reason he couldn't be away from her; Clary was like a Siren in Greek mythology; she had captured him in every possible way and there was no going back not now not ever. If he had to make her think that he was only there to be her friend then he would do it, no matter what he would have her in his life even if it was hurting himself in the process.

"Jace, I have to go now Magnus will be out soon " Clary smiled as she turned to open the passenger door looking back once more before she left "I am glad that we talked Jace and I am glad that we can move forward now" and with that Clary left.

Jace watched Clary as she walked away, he was devastated but yet his heart still had hope.

REVIEW PLEASE


	13. Chapter 13

As always I do not own any of the characters just the plot. Please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter Thirteen

Clary walked quickly away leaving Jace alone in his car; she knew that the feelings she had for him could be very dangerous, she was not ready for that no not at all.

Magnus had just reached his car as Clary walked up earning her a questioning look, "So Biscuit anything exciting happen after lunch" Magnus grinned as he took his seat in the car.

"No of course not, why do you ask Mags" Clary replied as she sat next to him in the passenger seat. Clary knew Mags could see straight through her and she knew he would get it out of her soon enough.

"Okay Clary whatever you say" Magnus said as he started the car and began to pull out of the parking lot.

The two of them did not speak the rest of the way to Clary's house, not because they were mad at each other but quite the opposite the two had grown very close in a very short amount of time; they did not feel the need to always talk, it was a comfortable silence.

Once arriving home the two entered and began to talk over the day's events; Clary finally told Magnus about her conversation with Jace. Magnus agreed that right now would not be a good time for Clary to have a relationship of any kind.

"Biscuit you are becoming a beautiful butterfly but you are still healing and I am just afraid that having a boyfriend of any kind could really damage all of your progress" Magnus finally said as he went through Clary's wardrobe for the following day.

"I agree Mags, it's just hard when I get this feeling around him you know" Clary sighed as she fell back on her bed, remembering how holding hands with Jace just felt right; perfect even.

"Hey now I did not say you could never have a boyfriend Biscuit but I am saying you are not ready and if you push this feeling too much you could ruin things in the future for you and Jace" Magnus said in a fatherly tone as he came to sit by Clary on the bed.

"I know your right Mags; I just want to be normal ya know" Clary was speaking so low Magnus barely registered what she had said. He sat there looking down on the beauty lying before him wishing too that she could be fixed and able to do what her heart wanted.

The two ended the night eating dinner; soup and sandwiches, before heading to Clary's bed.

"I love you Mags" Clary whispered to Magnus as the two slid under her covers.

Magnus smiled at the small girl in lying in front of him "I love you more Biscuit" and with that the two feel asleep in each other's arms.

_**XxXxXxX**_

The rest of that week continued much of the same with Magnus dolling Clary up before school and guys pestering the mess out of her.

Clary noticed that Jace had started sitting at another table during lunch the rest of the week and she realized it hurt her feelings that he was not around. Sure Jace would smile and speak to Clary but he did not touch her or flirt like he did the other day; it was driving her mad literally.

Simon had also shared some interesting news with Clary; he had a thing for none other than Isabelle Lightwood. Clary laughed when he asked for her advice

"Seriously Simon what do I know about relationships" Clary giggled as Simon sat looking at her intently.

"I don't know Clare I was just hoping my best friend would help me out" Simon retorted as he threw his half eaten sandwich down on the lunch table.

The two were currently sitting at lunch waiting for Magnus; he was not usually late for lunch but Clary figured he must have been held up in class or something.

"Aw Simon I am sorry; hey we can ask Mags he will know what to do, okay" Clary was patting Simon on his back as she spoke softly to him.

"Um am I interrupting a moment or something" Mags stood on the other side of the lunch table looking down at the two with one eyebrow raised.

"Mags where have you been you're late" Clary blurted out as she removed her hand from Simon's back.

"Oh it was nothing Biscuit just someone needing to chit chat" Magnus waved her question off as he continued "Now what's wrong with you Simone" Magnus asked while taking his usual seat across from the two.

"Simon Magnus, my name is Simon" Simon was currently resting his head on the table as he barked back at Magnus.

"Mags Simon needs your advice he likes Isabelle Lightwood and has no clue what his next move should be" Clary stepped in before the two ended up arguing like they normally did.

"Ah those Lightwoods sure do have a way about them causing us mere mortals to fall at their feet" Magnus glanced toward the table Jace was currently sitting at before bringing his attention back to Simon and Clary. "I thought you spent last Friday night wooing her Simone"

Simon finally raised his head and as he took his right hand to push his glasses back in to place he looked and Mags "I did but all we did was watch a movie with her family and she didn't even sit by me; I was stuck by Max her little brother" Simon looked down at the table again before continuing "after the movie she didn't even say anything to me she just went to bed"

Clary looked over at her best friend as anger began to bubble in her chest "What a top rate bitch, Simon why would you even like someone like that"

"Now Clary must I remind you that sometimes people hide their true emotions because they are scared; you should not speak of this Isabelle that way when you do not even know her" Magnus said sternly as he began to tap his fingers on the table.

Clary just huffed as she watched Mags; she knew he was thinking and she couldn't interrupt even if she wanted to. The three of them sat in silence as Magnus continued to think and then he took both hands and clapped them together

"I have it Simone; Clary and I are going to invite Isabelle to spend the night with us tomorrow night; we will find out what she thinks of you then" Magnus grinned from ear to ear; clearly impressed with his own idea "I just love sleepovers anyway; right Biscuit"

Clary was not excited at all with Mags's plan she hated getting to know other people but she would do it for Simon. When she still had not said anything Simon looked at her with his famous puppy dog look

"Alright I will ask her today seeing as tomorrow is Friday" Clary tried to smile as she spoke, but as she looked at Simon and Magnus she knew they were not convinced "Seriously I owe Isabelle for ditching her anyways; it will be fun"

After the sleepover had been settled the bell began to ring signaling the end of lunch; the three friends parted ways heading to their designated classes.

_**XxXxXxX**_

After seventh period Clary stood out in the hallway near the exit looking for Isabelle; Magnus had ditched her saying he would be waiting for her in the car.

Clary waited patiently for Simon's love interest to show up and finally she spotted Isabelle walking her way; sadly she was not alone.

"Hey" Clary said in a shy voice as the three Lightwoods started walking past her; at first she didn't think they were going to stop but as they passed by her the three made a turn and stopped right in front of her.

"Hey red what's up" Jace said in a rather dull voice as he appeared to be bored.

Clary took a moment to look at Jace but unfortunately he would not meet her gaze, "Well actually I was hoping to speak with Isabelle" Clary turned her attention to the beautiful brunette who had not been paying attention until she heard her name.

"Oh" was the only reply Isabelle gave Clary. Realizing she was going to have to work at this relationship thing with Isabelle

"Look Isabelle I wanted to apologize for last week; I was having a bit of a well I was having some" Clary was beginning to struggle with what she could say when Jace stepped in.

"Clary you don't need to apologize; Simon already told us you were having a bad time; there is no need in rehashing it, right Izzy" Jace was giving Isabelle a hard look as he spoke.

"Yeah of course Clary, no need in apologizing; it's not like we were friends yet or anything I promise it's fine; I guess I'll see you around" Izzy said as she began turning away from Clary. Watching Isabelle speak Clary could have sworn she looked hurt when she said "It's not like we were friends" maybe Magnus was right; maybe she had judged Isabelle too harshly. Focusing on the three Lightwoods again Clary noticed that they had all turned to walk away

"Wait Isabelle please wait" Clary said as she rushed up behind her "Please I want to make it up to you" Isabelle turned to face Clary with a small smile

"Clary there is no need in it "Isabelle started to say when Clary began speaking over her

"Yes I do and it's not because I feel like I have to Isabelle it's because I want too; besides if we are going to be friends and all we need to have a proper sleep over, right" Clary was truly smiling at Isabelle when she finished speaking.

"Seriously" Isabelle questioned

"Yes seriously; I mean as long as you do not mind Magnus putting us both through beauty treatments and as l like to call them torture treatments" Clary replied. This time Isabelle squealed jumping toward Clary for a hug

"I just love beauty make-overs; I am so excited Clary "Isabelle had the two of them bouncing in the middle of the hall as her brothers looked on; Jace seemed amused but Alec seemed stressed. Clary hugged Isabelle back tightly; she was truly excited to spend time with Isabelle.

"To be totally honest I think Magnus will be more excited than us both; he told me that he has wanted to speak with you, he just loves your fashion sense" Clary laughed as she told Isabelle what Magnus had said during lunch.

Isabelle seemed humbled by the fact Magnus wanted to talk fashion with her as she placed her hand over her heart and replied "I would be honored to tell him anything he would like to know about my fashion secrets"

Clary giggled at the thought of Magnus and Isabelle sharing their fashion secrets. "Oh Clary I'm sorry but we have to go; can't wait until tomorrow and by the way remember to call me Izzy not Isabelle" Izzy smiled as she turned to head out the door. Clary watched as Jace turned quickly to follow his sister out the door without even speaking; she was still deep in thought that she did not realize Alec Lightwood was still standing beside her

"Um Clary; is this Magnus Bane you are referring to" Alec asked in a hushed tone. Clary jumped slightly realizing her was still beside before quickly answering him in a clipped tone

"Yes it is; why do you ask" Clary watched as Alec looked at the ground never meeting her gaze. He started to say something before closing his mouth; it was obvious that Alec was struggling with something

"No reason I guess; thanks Clary, I guess I'll see you later" Alec said as he turned to head out to the parking lot; still not making eye contact. Clary almost felt bad for the beautiful boy in front of her; she had no clue what was wrong with him but it was obvious that something was

"Hey Alec" Clary called as he turned toward her once more "I know that Simon told you three some of my past; well I just want you to know that I am slowly getting better, I am not healed by any sort of means but I am not utterly broken anymore" Alec was giving Clary a look of confusion as she continued

"I just wanted to tell you that without Magnus; I would still be that broken girl I was not too long ago. Sometimes we all need someone to talk to and I am just saying if you happen to know of anyone that needs someone to talk to; well Magnus is just an amazing listener" Clary quickly finished as she looked back to Alec. He had actually quit looking at the floor and met Clary's gaze

"Thanks Clary; I really mean it" and with that Alec turned and left leaving Clary standing in the middle of the hallway.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary walked out toward Magnus's car with a huge grin on her face; she was planning on torturing Mags with the entire conversation that took place with the Lightwoods, especially the part that took place with Alec.

Please review….


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for reading and reviewing; if you have any thoughts or ideas please do not hesitate to share. As always I do not own any of the characters just the plot

_**XxXxXxX**_

Magnus was more than a little irritated with Clary; one she refused to tell him about her conversation with the Lightwoods yesterday; two she was not helping him plan the perfect sleepover for that night; truly he did not need her help but it would have been nice if she acted a little interested.

The drive to school was very quiet as Magnus refused to look or speak to Clary; he knew she was trying to get his attention; she was wearing his favorite outfit that normally she refused to wear. Clary's outfit consisted of a bright blue dress that was very form fitting until it reached her hips and from there it flared just a little as it touched her knees; adding a bit of movement to the dress; as a bonus she even wore the black heels he loved so much.

Magnus had been very surprised when Clary walked into the kitchen this morning; her hair was cascading down her shoulders in soft round curls and her make-up was minimal but noticeable; especially her eyes. He had watched her walk into the kitchen with the grace of a woman and not that of a child; the blue dress hugging to her curves perfectly; Magnus loved this dress it had reminded him of something that Aubrey Hepburn would have worn. Clary had applied the perfect amount of eyeliner and mascara to her beautiful emerald eyes; against the blue dress her eyes sparkled even more. Magnus was so very proud of his young student; she truly was turning into a young woman.

Parking his car and shutting the engine off; Magnus turned toward Clary and finally spoke

"Clary, you look absolutely breathtaking this morning; I should have told you earlier but as you know I am a bit dramatic and I needed to have my bitch fit moment"

Clary turned toward Magnus as he spoke; a smile beginning to form on her lips as he praised her

"Awww Mags, I love you; I wore this dress just for you and if I fall to my death today it will be your fault" she snapped as she pointed a finger towards her friend; trying to hide the smile that was desperately trying to appear.

"You will NOT fall; I have trained you well young sky walker" Magnus giggled as he stepped out of the car; walking around to Clary's side of the car. As Magnus opened up Clary's door; extending his hand for her; she looked up at him with a smile

"That's it; when you start quoting _**Star Wars;**_ you have been hanging around Simon Lewis far too much"

"Simone is starting to grow on me; what can I say; I like the little nerd" Magnus shrugged as he took Clary's hand and headed toward the entrance to the school.

Clary was surprised to see how well she was walking in heels as they entered the school; as she was looking around to see if Simon was waiting she saw Izzy running towards them

"Guys I am so glad that I had a chance to see you before school started; Oh Clary your outfit is so gorgeous; anyways I am just over the top excited about tonight; thank you for inviting me; I really can't wait" Izzy was jumping up and down as her words literally flew from her mouth

"Thank goodness; I finally have someone to enjoy chatting to about our little party; Izzy why don't we walk to class together and chat about tonight; you know I thought we could start off with make-overs" and with that the two drama queens took their leave

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary started walking toward her locker after her two friends ditched her in order to discuss that night's events; as she rounded the corner she saw Jace standing outside of her Spanish class talking to Kaelie; the two seemed quite close as Kaelie took her fake nails and placed them on Jace's bicep and began to giggle as if Jace had said something hysterical.

Clary could feel her heart racing as heat rushed to her face; why should she be upset with Jace for flirting with the white haired witch; it wasn't like she had not told him she only wanted to be friends, just friends. She hated this; hated the way her heart raced when she saw Jace Lightwood, hated that her stomach was currently doing backflips at the very thought of her taking the place of Kaelie, and she hated how irritated she was at the very sight of him flirting with another girl! She knew deep down that is was not Jace's fault that she was not ready for a relationship and she knew that she could not expect him to wait until she was ready; what if she was never ready. Clary did not know what to do with these foreign feelings she was having; causing her to think about a romantic type of relationship; no she had to stop this right now.

Clary shook her head and walked straight to her locker quickly removing the contents she needed; turning toward her Spanish class Clary noticed that Jace and Kaelie still stood by the doorway; taking in a deep breath as she began walking towards the door. Just as she reached the room she heard Jace

"Wow Clary you look; I mean you look like" Clary turned to see Jace gawking at her as he stuttered; as he lifted his eyes to meet her his voice changed to that of a confident man

"Clary, you look stunning; I have never seen anyone look as beautiful as you do right this very minute"

Clary could feel her cheeks redden as her stomach knotted up; damn why did he have to speak to her; she was doing so well

"Thank you Jace; I would have spoken when I came by but I did not want to interrupt your conversation with Kaelie" Clary said as her eyes shot to the leach that was currently pouting in light of Jace's revelation

"You didn't interrupt anything; I always want to talk to you always" Jace spoke with such honesty in his voice truly suprising Clary; her eyes were wide as Jace continued

"I guess I should be heading to class; I hope you have a wonderful day Clary; goodbye Kaelie" Jace turned heading off in the other direction; as Kaelie stomped in to the classroom, muttering under her breath; Clary just stood there staring at the retreating figure that caused her so much confusion.

_**XxXxXxX**_

He could not get Clary out of his head; what would it be like to run his fingers through her soft red hair; he could stare at those emerald green eyes forever if she would allow him; and those perfect pink lips; oh how he wanted to kiss them. Clary had somehow caused Jace Lightwood; the forever bachelor; to become a lovesick puppy. He watched her whenever she was near; waited around places hoping she would walk by; when she spoke he listened to every single word she said. This was not him; this was not Jace Lightwood; he never looked for girls; he never waited for girls; and he definitely does not listen to girls! What the hell did she do to him?!

Clary had made it very clear that she did not want anything but friendship; so why was he still around? He was ready to get back in the game; that's why he was speaking to Kaelie, trying to deal with her irritating voice; then she had to walk up wearing that dress. When Clary had walked by he had nearly passed out; she was a vision, a true beauty. Clary was so different; she was pure and innocent; perfect in every way; he wanted to be someone that was worthy of her; he had never wanted to be better, to do better; not for anything or anyone; but for her, for Clary he would try to aspire to be something more than what he was now.

Jace decided to skip lunch with Clary and her friends that day; he did not think he could handle being near Clary without speaking the truth to her; how she had captured him mind, body and soul; everything he was, everything he had was hers. He decided to walk out to the parking lot and just sit in his car until the period was over; as he neared the back door he turned to see his brother Alec sitting alone on the side of the wall by the outside door.

"Alec what are you doing out her; alone" he questioned him as he sat down beside him on the cement ground

Alec did not look at Jace as he snapped

"I wanted to be alone; hence me sitting outside ALONE"

"What is going on with you Alec; you have never acted like this before; seriously I am worried man; talk to me" Jace stared at Alec; worry apparent in his eyes

Alec finally turned and met Jace's stare; "Jace you wouldn't understand so just don't; okay"

Jace did not speak as he watched his brother; Alec looked tired, dark bags appearing under his eyes; he also noticed that Alec looked as if he had lost some weight

"Alec you are right I may not understand but that does not mean I won't sympathize; hell you never know I might actually be able to help"

"Ha, you have no idea what you're talking about Jace; no clue; you don't even realizing what you are asking and if you did Jace; if you knew you would not be asking; I promise you that" Alec screamed as he jumped to his feet and began walking towards the cars in the parking lot. Jace quickly followed

"Alec just stop" Jace called out as he followed his brother "Alec dammit just stop" Jace grabbed Alec's arm making him turn to face him and what Jace saw on his brother's face shocked him

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace let go of Alec's arm as he studied his face; what he saw broke him; his only brother was clearly hurting; as tears were streaming down his face

"Alec, please just I am your brother and I love you; please just let me help you" Jace pleaded with Alec to confide in him

"I'm gay okay; are you happy; go ahead and tell me how disgusting it is; how you don't even want to be seen with me now; tell me that I am some kind of freak and don't deserve to live" Alec cried out as more tears fell over his reddened face

All of a sudden Jace grabbed Alec by the front of his jacket, pulling him into a warm embrace

"Shut up Alec; you are my brother and there is nothing; I mean nothing that would make me say any of those things to you; do you hear me" Jace pulled back long enough to look into Alec's eyes; seeing as Alec was not planning on speaking Jace continued

"I could care less that you are gay; I am just glad that you told me; man you love anyone that makes you happy; that will make me happy, and as far as those things you were telling yourself only one of them applies to you" Alec looked up in horror as Jace continued

"You are definitely a freak but that's really only because Izzy is your twin; the fact you had to share a womb with her is just plain freaky" with that being said Alec began laughing; causing Jace to join in. There in the middle of the student's parking lot stood two brothers embracing one another as they continued laughing

_**XxXxXxX**_

Please review….


	15. Chapter 15

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary sat in her last class waiting for the bell to ring; signaling it was time for her torture to begin. Clary was not looking forward to the night Magnus and Izzy had in store for her; she could only imagine what the two fashion demons were planning.

The bell began to ring causing Clary to jump; slowly moving to stand she grabbed her books and walked toward the exit; entering the hallway she looked to see not only Magnus but a cheerful Izzy also. Clary watched the two as she headed toward them; Magnus and Izzy was a match made in heaven, both loved fashion, hair products, make-up and gossip. As Clary approached them; she was strongly considering turning and making a run for it; sadly Izzy grabbed her before she could make her move to escape

"Clary; hurry up we have so much planned; we have everything planned out perfectly; so get you butt in gear"

Magnus and Izzy giggled as they hooked arms; skipping to the student parking lot. Clary shook her head as she held her arms up in the air; looking up toward the ceiling, she yelled

"WHY ME"

"Well short stack I am afraid that you asked Izzy over; hence the "WHY ME" Jace had walked up beside Clary as she headed toward Magnus's car.

Clary turned to face Jace not saying one word in return; she simply stuck her tongue out at him as she continued walking

"If you ask nicely; I will hide you out for the night"

Clary stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to face Jace; she did not want to admit how the thought of spending the night with Jace caused her stomach to do cartwheels.

"You know and I know that your sister would hunt me down; so thanks but no thanks" Clary smiled as she waved bye to Jace and headed toward her two fashion wardens

_**XxXxXxX**_

Walking in Clary's home; Magnus and Izzy quickly headed toward the spare bedroom to prepare for the sleepover activities; Clary was going to follow but she noticed the message light on the phone in the kitchen blinking. Clary figured it was Luke checking in since she had not heard from him once since her left; maybe he was headed home early she thought as she went to pick up the phone to listen to the message.

"Clary; get your tiny butt in here right now" Magnus screamed

Clary closed her eyes as she placed both her hands over her eyes; she was too worried about what Izzy and Magnus had planned for her; forgetting all about the phone

"Clary; do not make me come and get you missy" Izzy yelled

"I'm coming, I'm coming; geez you guys calm down" Clary huffed as she stomped towards the spare bedroom

_**XxXxXxX**_

Walking in Magnus's room, Clary began laughing at the scene in front of her; Magnus was wearing a pair of silky hot pink pajama pants with a black sequin tank top; Izzy's outfit of choice was a pair of black boy shorts and a bright yellow crop top. Somehow the two had managed to hang a disco ball in the middle of the ceiling; as "_**Shake It Off" **_by _**Taylor Swift**_ began blaring through the room. Izzy threw Clary some clothes pointing towards the bathroom; Clary giggled as she made her way out to change clothes.

After changing Clary looked down at Izzy's chosen outfit for her; she was wearing a pair of lacy white boy shorts with a bright red camisole; Clary felt naked as she walked back towards Mags room

"Izzy; I feel like" Clary began to whine as she walked into the bedroom; stopping when she saw her two friends dancing and singing "_**Let It Go" **_by "_**Demi Lovato**_". When Izzy noticed Clary in the doorway; she quickly grabbed Clary's hand twirling her in circles; the three friends laughed and danced around the room as the music continued to play.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Just as _**"Party in the Usa" **_by _**Miley Cyrus**_, finished playing Clary fell on the floor with exhaustion; Izzy sat on the bed laughing and Magnus eyeing himself in his mirror.

"I haven't had this much fun in such a long time; thank you again for inviting me you guys" Izzy was smiling as she spoke to Magnus and Clary

"Oh Izzy stop it; I needed you hear to help with Biscuit down there; she is such a party pooper" Magnus was staring down at Clary shaking his head in disapproval. Before Clary could speak; Izzy stood straight up on the bed and began to sing

"Every party has a pooper, that's why we invited you; party pooper; party pooper! Every party has a popper that's why we invited you, Clary Fray"

Magnus began to laugh and sing along with Izzy; Clary covered her face with her hands trying to stifle her laughter

_**XxXxXxX**_

The three did not realize how late it had gotten; until Izzy's stomach growled

"Oh for heaven's sake, it's already past seven o'clock" Magnus said as he placed his hand over his heart

"How bout some pizza" Clary asked hoping up from the floor; Izzy and Magnus nodded as they turned their attention to a bag full of nail polish.

Clary smiled as she walked toward the kitchen; she hated to admit it, but she was truly having a blast with Izzy and Magnus. Walking in the kitchen she quickly called their local _Pizza Hut_; placing their order of one cheese pizza, one pepperoni pizza, bread sticks and cinnamon sticks.

After placing their order Clary began to place the phone down; not before realizing that she never listened to the message that had been left earlier

She pressed the passcode in the phone as she lifted herself up on the counter to sit; as Clary held the phone to her ear the message began to play

"Clary; it's Luke I" the line was breaking up as Luke spoke "I am so sorry I can't be there but you" Clary sighed not understanding what he was trying to say "I promise I wanted to tell you everything " more static across the line "I can't get back" again with the static "you are not safe" Clary looked up as she heard Luke say she wasn't safe "they know who you" the phone was silent for a moment before Luke spoke again "he wants you back with him and Johnathon" again static "stay safe; I love you" silence once more "I will send people to protect you; I will get back to" with that the message ended.

Clary began to shake as she sat on the counter staring down at the phone in her hands; she could feel tears streaming down her face; she could not speak; she couldn't move. Her mind registered when the doorbell rang; Magnus calling out to her but she could not answer; she just sat there frozen in place.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Biscuit; come on baby, please talk to us" Magnus whispered to Clary; holding her tiny face in her hands watching as tears continued to stream down her face

"Magnus what should I do" Izzy asked in the background

Clary began coming back to reality as she heard Magnus and Izzy speaking

"Izzy, Mags" Clary whispered "the phone; the phone had a message from Luke"

Clary held out her shaky hand as Magnus reached out for the phone; Clary sat silently as Izzy and Magnus replayed the message

As the message ended; Magnus and Izzy shared a worried look as they both turned to Clary

"Clary; what was Luke trying to say" Izzy asked as she placed her arm around Clary's shoulder

"What should we do now" Magnus asked; coming to stand next to Izzy

Clary looked at her two friends standing in front of her; worry apparent on their faces; she took a deep breath as she slowly shook her head

"I have no idea; I don't understand any of this; Luke said he was sending people to protect me; maybe they will have the answers"

Please Review….


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for reading….please review….please

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot

_**XxXxXxX**_

Magnus, Izzy and Clary all three stood there in the kitchen not moving, not speaking; when all of a sudden someone started knocking on the front door; Magnus and Izzy both jumped at the same time. Laughing at her two friends, Clary removed herself from the counter

"Guys, it's probably the pizza being delivered" Clary grabbed the cash Luke gave her from the cupboard as she headed toward the front door; opening the door to reveal it was in fact their pizza being delivered.

Clary was holding their dinner in her arms as she returned to the kitchen, there she found Izzy and Magnus whispering to one another

"Okay dinner is served"

When the two did not move towards the food; Clary finally decided to ask what the two were discussing

"Alright go ahead, out with it you two"

Magnus turned toward Clary and walked over to the table, motioning for them to sit down, once seated he spoke

"Biscuit, I think that maybe we should go to Izzy's house tonight or at least have the boys come here and stay"

"Magnus, you cannot be serious; you're serious"

"Yes and I think that it is time that you tell Izzy and maybe the others what happened; Clary I mean everything that happened"

Clary began to feel as if the room was moving as she stared at her fairy god Brother

"Mags, do you know what you are asking me to do; you are asking me to relive my past all over again, and to everyone"

Izzy had joined the two at the table and was quietly listening to the conversation; Magnus had reached over and grabbed Clary's hand, holding it gently

"Clary, all of that mess is in the past, you are not that little girl anymore; that call from Luke is now, in the present and I will not allow you to go through any of that crap again, but I cannot do it alone; we need help Biscuit; what if Luke's people do not show; you have no clue what he meant when he said they were coming for you"

Clary swallowed hard as she tried to control her breathing; she looked over at Izzy and gave her a small smile

"Izzy go ahead and call the guys; Simon should be here too for this"

Izzy jumped up and started dialing numbers as she walked out of the kitchen; Clary felt Magnus squeeze her hand gently; turning her face towards him

"Biscuit I am proud of you; we are all here for you; I am not going to let your father or your brother or anyone else hurt you ever again, okay"

Clary nodded not sure if she trusted her voice to speak; Izzy walked back into the kitchen placing the phone on the counter

"Alec, Jace and Simon will be here in twenty minutes or so; I didn't tell them why yet" Izzy stood in the entryway looking a bit uncomfortable

Clary finally felt as if she could speak

"Well we should probably eat before they get here; Simon I know will eat everything in sight"

Izzy gave Clary a smile as she joined them at the kitchen table; the three set in silence as they began to eat their food.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Fifteen minutes later, pizza boxes thrown away, Clary and Izzy were sitting together on the couch wrapped together in a blanket; Magnus had scurried off to his room in the back, the two girls having no idea why

"Clary, I want you to know that I am so glad that you are trusting me, as your friend"

Clary turned to look at Izzy; it was obvious to Clary that Izzy was being sincere in what she was saying

"Izzy, I do trust you, I honestly do; just know that what you are about to hear, it is not something I like to talk about"

Izzy nodded as she placed her hands in Clary's

"Take all the time you need to tell us, okay Clary"

The two were sitting there on the couch when a knocking came from the front door; as Clary began to stand to head towards the front door, Magnus flew past the living room towards the door

Clary turned towards Izzy, the two shared a look before they both busted out laughing

"Do you think he was in his room changing" Clary whispered to Izzy

Izzy nodded with a huge grin in her face

"I bet he was changing for a certain brother of mine"

Clary's eyes widened as Izzy spoke, just as Clary was about to ask, Magnus returned to the living room with the three boys following closely behind

Clary could feel Jace's gaze on her; realizing what little clothing she was wearing she grabbed part of the cover from Izzy, sitting back down

"Guys why don't we all have a seat before we begin; would anyone like any refreshments" Magnus gestured toward the kitchen as he spoke, always the perfect host

Simon looked as if he wanted something to eat but quickly decided the time did not call for food; Alec and Jace both said no as they sat down on the love seat quietly

Magnus nodded as he walked toward the kitchen; walking back in the living room a few moments later with the phone in his hand

"I put on a pot of coffee; we all made need it after this"

"Okay, what's going on; why do you needs us here" Alec sat up straight on the love seat, his bright blue eyes appeared stressed

"Biscuit are you ready" Magnus asked gently as he sat down beside her

Clary nodded quietly as she scanned the room; Izzy and Magnus were sitting right there with her, holding a hand in each of theirs, Alec and Jace still occupied the love seat, both looking rather uncomfortable now, Simon was still standing in the entrance to the living room, looking as if he may make a run for it

A small smile appeared on Clary's face as she watched Simon

"Si; you may want to take a seat for this"

Simon sighed as he walked silently, sitting on the floor in front of Clary

Taking a deep breathe Clary closed her eyes as she told them all her past; every single detail, just as she had with Magnus.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary had kept her eyes closed the entire time she told her story; fearing if she looked at anyone of them she would surely have a panic attack. When she finished reliving her horrid events, Clary slowly opened her eyes; Clary cautiously took in every single person in the living room that had heard what she had just said. Instantly she noticed Izzy crying silently beside her, the young girls tears falling from her beautiful face landing on their clasped hands; Clary refused to look in Izzy's eyes as she looked down at Simon; he was still sitting on the floor with his hands tightly clasped together, staring down at the floor below him; her green eyes moved then to the love seat; Alec sat staring up at the ceiling, a stressed look on his face; Clary's eyes moved to the space next to Alec's, and there her green eyes were met with golden ones, staring right back at her. Clary gasped as she took in Jace's reaction in; she had expected pity or maybe shock but that is not what she found; Jace was sitting straight up on the couch, both hands tightly balled in fist in his lap, his eyes were murderous as they looked back at Clary.

Clary felt a hand touch her shoulder causing her to jump; looking at Jace made her forget about everyone else in the room

"Biscuit, calm down; it's just me, Mags"

Clary's eyes went to Magnus as he spoke; she noticed his expression seemed almost as if he were proud of her

"You were amazing Clary, simply amazing" Magnus embraced Clary in a hug as he continued speaking

"I am so proud of you; how do you feel"

Clary had not thought of how she was feeling yet; she had been too concerned about how the others would react to what she had just told them; Clary realized that is was almost as if she felt relief, as if she had been holding this deep dark secret for so long and now she could actually breathe again, live again

Magnus had pulled back from their embrace to look at Clary in her eyes; waiting for her answer

"Mags; I am good, really"

"Oh that's marvelous Biscuit; we still have Luke's phone call though; would you like me to tell the boys about that"

"That would be great Mags" Clary said as she turned toward Izzy

"Iz, are you okay" Clary whispered

"Oh Clary, I am so sorry" Izzy began crying harder as she pulled Clary into a hug

"Shhh; It's fine Izzy, I promise; I am getting better, what happened in my past isn't going to affect my future anymore; I am not going to allow it"

Izzy pulled back from their hug slowly, nodding at Clary with a small smile; the two continued to hold hands as they turned their attention to Magnus; he was in the middle of detailing the phone message left by Luke as he began to play the message for them

_**XxXxXxX**_

The living room was currently in a tense silence, no one moved, no one spoke; Magnus had finished playing the phone message from Luke in order for the guys to hear it. Clary swallowed as she decided it was time to move past all the drama

"Okay now that we have rehashed all that crap; how about a movie"

Simon shot up from the floor, staring in shock at his best friend below him

"Clare; have you seriously went off the deep end or something; I mean what are you going to do; what has Luke gotten himself into; who are these people that are supposed to be protecting you and where the hell are they"

Clary just stared up at Simon as he yelled, not sure what to say; Magnus had obviously decided to answer for her

"Oh Simone sit back down and take the drama down a notch while you are at it"

Simon rolled his eyes at Magnus but took his previous seat on the floor

"Now that Simone has broken the ice with all the dramatic questions; how about we discuss them quickly and move on to a movie" Magnus had clapped his hands together as he looked around at all the staring faces in front of him; deciding that not one of them were planning on answering, he continued

"This is how I see it; Clary has no clue where Luke went, I know for a fact that he did not elaborate on anything, so there is nothing we can do about Luke at the moment; second these people that are supposed to protect our Biscuit, who knows about them, if they show great, if not I am here for my girl; lastly Clary is going to do nothing but live her life, if her sick father and brother or who ever come after her, they will have to get through me first"

"And me" Izzy called out on the other side of Clary

"I am here too, Clary" Alec said from the love seat

"I won't let anything happen to you; I promise" Jace said in a protective voice, causing Clary's stomach to tighten

"You are all a bunch of lunatics; uh fine; you know I will do what I can Clare, me being all buff and man, just call me the _**Simonator**_; get it" Simon asked from his position on the floor; the entire room was staring at Simon as they all erupted in laughter

_**XxXxXxX**_

After Simon's remark the tension in the room diminished and everyone decided it was time to pick out a movie and settle down. Magnus, Alec and Simon were currently arguing over what movie to watch, Izzy went to get blanket and pillows for the floor and Clary was still sitting on the couch, with the blanket wrapped around her. She knew Jace had been staring at her but she refused to look over at him; that feeling in her stomach was still there and she was unsure what would happen if she met his gaze. Clary felt someone sit beside her on the couch, as she turned she realized it was Jace

"Hey" she whispered to him

"Hey" Jace whispered back

"Clary can I ask you something" Jace was twisting his hands around as he spoke

Clary turned her body so that she was facing him entirely as she answered

"Sure Jace, what is it"

"I just, I mean, is all that stuff the reason you don't, well can't have a relationship with me"

Clary felt her heart begin to race, blood rush to her cheeks and her stomach seemed to tighten even more

"Uh; yeah, well I just don't know that I am ready for that Jace, I am just now starting to heal, and a relationship could cause a lot of confusion

Jace nodded slowly

"I get it"

Clary looked at Jace and felt a longing of sorts; she wanted to make him understand how she felt about him but she didn't even understand

The two sat there silently for a moment but as Jace started to stand, Clary without thinking grabbed his arm pulling him back down; Jace turned and stared at Clary, clearly shocked by her actions

"Clary" he questioned

"I like you Jace; that's it, that's all I can give you right now; but I want you to know that I do like you" Clary was not thinking as she spoke to Jace; she was just allowing her emotions to take over

Jace stared at Clary in silence for a moment; slowly a huge smile spread over his face as he leaned closer towards her

"I like you too Clary, very much"

Clary felt her breath leave her body; Jace's face was literally just inches away from hers, if one of them leaned up just slightly she knew their lips would meet; as if sensing her tension Jace moved back a few inches before continuing

"I can wait Clary, for you I can"

Clary was not sure what to say or even if she could speak; she smiled while taking her hand and placing it in his

_**XxXxXxX**_

Thank you all so much for reading

As always I own nothing but the plot


	17. Chapter 17

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary was currently sitting in her first period Spanish class waiting for the teacher to come in, it had been almost two weeks since she received that eerie message from Luke since then nothing. Whatever people Luke referred to in his message never showed up, not that Clary minded but Magnus was a different story, he seemed to be taking all this nonsense worse than she was, Izzy says it's his diva side coming out. Jace, Alec or Simon was constantly by her side except during classes however as soon as class ended one of them would be waiting for her in the hallway, just the other day Simon tried to follow her in the bathroom, Clary knew that they were just trying to help but honestly it was beginning to get to her.

Clary heard the first bell ring causing her to look up, her teacher was still missing in action Clary could hear some cheering from some of the students as she began to doodle on her composition folder. Not even ten minutes later the teacher finally decided to show up and not alone, walking behind Mr. Hodge was a strikingly handsome teen, the boy had solid white hair, black eyes and by the looks of his arm he definitely worked out a lot.

"Attention class, we have a new student I would like to introduce you to Sebastian Verlac" Hodge said in a very monotone voice

Clary could hear Kaelie giggling as she tried desperately to get Sebastian's attention

Is there anything you would like to say before taking your seat Mr. Verlac"

"Hey, my name's Sebastian like he said, I'm single and let's just say I really have a thing for redheads"

Clary could hear as all the guys began chanting her name, her face turning a beat red as she moved her bright red curls to hide her face

"Enough have a seat Mr. Verlac"

The rest of class Clary refused to look up from her desk, fearing what she may find looking back at her. Finally the bell began to ring ending first period, she quickly grabbed her books and bolted out the door, just as she walked out of the classroom she ran into Alex, Jace, Magnus, Simon and Izzy

"Wow guys does it take all five of you to walk me to my next class"

"Clary we need to talk, now" Magnus came up and grabbed her arm and began pulling her down the hallway

"Okay Mags, do you gotta be so rough" Clary huffed as she allowed Magnus to pull her down the hall

Clary turned to see the other four following quickly behind them, all five of them seemed a bit stressed she noticed, as they continued down the hall Clary heard someone behind them calling her name

"Clary, Clary Fray"

The entire group stopped, Magnus still held tightly to Clary's arm as the boy approached

"Uh, Hi Sebastian Verlac, Clary I was hoping we could talk, alone"

Clary was about to answer him but Izzy beat her to it

"Sorry Verlac but we're a little busy, kay bye"

Something flashed in Sebastian's eyes that made Clary's skin crawl but she couldn't quite tell what it was due to Magnus yanking her down the hallway once more

_**XxXxXxX**_

No one spoke again until they reached Magnus's car in the parking lot

"I'll ride with Magnus and Clary, meet you there" Jace was talking to Alec

Clary was confused as they all seemed to know what was going on, all of them except her and it was beginning to irritate her

"Simon do you wanna ride with us and leave your ride here" Izzy was speaking to Simon, who quickly nodded

Clary watched as Alec, Izzy and Simon headed towards Alec's car, leaving her there with Jace and Magnus

"Come on Biscuit, we gotta go" Magnus was already in the driver's seat, while Jace stood nervously behind her

"Guys seriously you're freaking me out a bit" Clary murmured as Jace literally pushed her in the back seat as he climbed in the front

Once Magnus pulled out of the student parking lot Jace turned to look at her

"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you, we just need to talk privately"

"About" Clary always found it difficult to look into Jace's eyes when she was having a conversation with him

"Not now Biscuit" Magnus answered for Jace

Jace gave Clary an apologetic smile as he turned back to face the front

"Whatever, bunch a weirdos" Clary hissed as she crossed her arm

Clary saw that Magnus was pulling into her driveway with Alec pulling in behind him

Jace helped Clary out of the car and quickly ushered her in the house, once everyone was finally inside Clary lost it

"Okay can I just say WHAT THE HELL"

"Clary let's tone down the dramatics just a bit" Magnus said as he patted the top of her head

"Really, Mags "Clary retorted as she rolled her eyes

Izzy grabbed Clary's hand and began pulling her toward the living room

"Guys let's tell her what's going on"

""Thank you Izzy" Clary gave Izzy's hand a squeeze as they sat together on the couch

Clary watched as everyone took their seats, Simon sat on his usual spot on the floor, Alec and Magnus sat next to each other on the love seat, leaving Jace to come and sit on the other side of her.

Clary was trying to get Magnus to look at her; she wanted to let him know that she had been noticing how chummy him and Alec had been lately, just as Magnus met her gaze Alec stood up from his seat preparing to speak

_**XxXxXxX**_

It was clear to Clary that Alec was not comfortable speaking like this in front of everyone, she watched as Alec kept pacing back and forth, he also continued to rub his hands on his pants

"Go on Alec tell her" Jace was obviously irritated

"Clary, I was in first period today, a new student came in, and well his name got my attention"

Alec stopped in mid-sentence frustrating Clary greatly, she noticed Alec giving Magnus a worried look, Magnus nodded encouragingly to Alec

Clary watched as Alec swallowed hard before he continued

"The student's name was Johnathan Morgenstern"

Clary sat in silence as she kept replaying what Alec had said over and over in her head, it just couldn't be true

Clary looked up finally finding that everyone was staring at her

Izzy gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she spoke softly

"You okay Clary"

Clary tried to smile, knowing it wasn't going to work she decided to be completely honest with everyone

"I'm freaking out a bit but other than that I'm good"

Clary felt Jace's eyes on her as he began speaking

"We're not gonna let him touch you"

Clary turned her face toward Jace as their eyes met, Clary knew without a doubt that he would protect her at all cost

Just as Clary opened her mouth to speak, they all heard a knocking at the door

_**XxXxXxX**_

Everyone froze as they gave each other frantic looks; Clary decided that they were all being ridiculous

"I got it"

As she made her way to head toward the door, Jace grabbed her arm

"No don't think so, Alec take her to the back, we'll tell you to come out"

"Jace you're being ridiculous" Clary stomped her foot but did not resist when Alec took her hand, walking her toward the back of the house

Clary sat on her bed as Alec paced in front of her, she decided to take advantage of having Alec all to her self

"Alec"

"Yeah"

"I just wanted to say I've noticed you and Magnus"

"Huh"

Alec stopped pacing to stare down at Clary

"It's just nice that you and Magnus seem to be getting along, that's all"

"Did he say something to you"

"No of course not, I've just noticed you two"

Alec walked toward Clary asking

"Can I sit"

"Yeah"

"Clary can I tell you something"

"Yes Alec"

"I am gay"

"And"

"You knew, really"

"Yeah, is it supposed to be a big deal or something"

"Yeah I mean my parents and Izzy don't know, I just told Jace"

"Do you like Magnus"

"Yes but it doesn't matter"

"Why doesn't it"

"Clary I can't okay I just can't"

Alec stood up from the bed and walked toward the wall, placing his head on the wall

"Alec I'm sorry"

"For what, it's not your fault"

"That's not what I'm talking about, I'm sorry that you'll never know what a wonderful life you could have with someone like Magnus, I'm sorry that you will never know what it's like to be happy, I'm just sorry"

Alec turned to look once more at Clary; tears were filling his eyes as he fought to keep his emotions under control

Just as Alec went to speak Jace opened the door

"Clary there's some people here for you, Luke sent them"

Clary quickly jumped up following Jace out of her room, Alec followed after her

_**XxXxXxX**_

Arriving to the living room Clary found a young man and woman sitting on the loveseat, while Izzy, Simon and Magnus sat on the couch

"Do you have any news about Luke" Clary asked as she walked to face the strangers

"Sorry no, our commander did not mention Luke's current location" the man answered

"Commander, are you the army or something" Clary questioned as she tried to control her emotions

"Or something, I'm Mia Roberts, this is Jordan Kyle" the woman stood to shake Clary's hand

Hesitantly Clary reached out to shake Mia and Jordan's hands

"This must be overwhelming and scary even" Jordan commented

"We're here to protect you Clary; this is our job and we know what we're doing"

Clary rolled her eyes as Mia spoke, someone sure thought highly of her self

"Excuse Mia right, I'm not scared got it, I'm worried about Luke, who can I contact about Luke"

Mia glared at Clary refusing to answer her; Jordan sighed as he began to reply to Clary's question

"There's no one you can contact Clary, I'm sorry that's really all I can say on the matter"

Clary studied Jordan and Mia carefully, she knew they were hiding something but she wasn't sure what it could be, Clary decided to push their buttons a little bit to see if they would slip up and say something about Luke

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Mia, Jordan I'd like to thank you for stopping by but you're not needed" Clary waved a hand in the air as if to dismiss them

Magnus shot out of his seat and walked over to Clary hissing in her ear

"What do you think you're doing"

Clary turned to Magnus, giving him a wink before she turned her gave back to the two agents

"Really you can go"

"Clary you can't be serious, look I know Roberts can be a bit pushy bit she gets better, really" Jordan was trying to reason with Clary while Mia was giving him an evil glare

"Hmmm, you know if you're so great at your job and all how is it my brother is attending the same school as I am"

This seemed to get not only Jordan's attention but Mia's as well

"How can you be sure" Mia asked as she stood from the loveseat

"You have your ways, I have mine"

Clary turned to go and sit by Jace on the couch, trying her best to ignore the anger that was present on his face

"Clary this is a dangerous game you're playing you don't have a clue what the Morgenstern's are capable of" Mia voiced as continued to stand in front of the loveseat

Clary felt as if hot lava had been poured all over her body, she was literally shaking in anger

"I don't know what the Morgenstern's are capable of, I don't know what the Morgenstern's are capable of" Clary screamed at the top of her lungs, she had never felt so much anger before, she felt as if she did not release it somehow her body would explode

"Clary, breathe just take a minute and breathe" Jace whispered as he placed his hand in Clary's

Clary felt a calming sensation the moment Jace's hand touched hers but it was not enough to keep her silent

"You know I would be careful if I were you , seeing as I'm a Morgenstern and all" Clary took a breath and then continued

"And just so we're on the same page, I'm perfectly aware of what the Morgenstern's are capable of seeing how he killed my mother"

Clary felt a traitorous tear escape her eye before she spoke one final time

"Now I am only going to say this once, I want to know about Luke, if you cannot help me I'll go to my brother, I'm sure he knows"

The room was completely silent, Clary could feel several eyes on her but she refused to look up to meet anyone's stares, just as Clary thought she had pushed the two agents too far Jordan walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled down so he was able to look in her eyes

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Okay Clary you win I'll tell you everything I know but I can't promise it'll help"

_**XxXxXxX**_

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE


	18. Chapter 18

The room was completely silent, Clary could feel several eyes on her but she refused to look up to meet anyone's stares, just as Clary thought she had pushed the two agents too far Jordan walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled down so he was able to look in her eyes

"Okay Clary you win I'll tell you everything I know but I can't promise it'll help"

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary looked at Jordan, finding that he truly looked sincere

"Okay, talk"

A smile appeared on Jordan's face as he stood, shaking his head slightly he chuckled

"You don't beat around the bush do you Clary"

"Nope, now talk before I change my mind"

Clary felt someone nudge her hard in the ribs, looking she saw Jace glaring at her

"Quit being such a witch Clary, they're here to help" Jace hissed

Clary felt a pain in her chest when Jace scolded her, she would do as Jace asked not wanting him to be angry with her

"Okay, I'll behave promise" she replied as she turned away from him

She felt Jace's hand touch her shoulder gently

"Thank you Clary" he whispered in her ear, causing Clary's body to shiver

Clary smiled as she turned her attention back to Jordan, waiting quietly and patiently for him to speak

Jordan was pacing back and forth in front of them as if trying to figure out where to begin, abruptly he stopped and turned to face them

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jordan looked Clary in her eyes as he began to speak "Luke is FBI, he was assigned to the Morgenstern case over thirteen years ago, that's how he met your mother, Jocelyn Morgenstern was an informant for the FBI" Jordan paused, making sure Clary was grasping everything so far

Clary nodded, urging him to continue

"Jocelyn was collecting evidence for the FBI; she would turn everything she collected over to Luke, who would in turn it over to the FBI office. This continued for several years, Jocelyn was beginning to tire of all the secrets and collecting evidence for us but Luke had his ways of getting her to continue" Jordan paused to take a breath, looking over at Clary he saw that she was upset, though she was hiding it very well

"Luke was advised by his headquarters that the FBI was closer than it ever had been, your mother had been ecstatic when she heard the news, knowing that soon it would all be over and she would be free of Valentine but something happened and Jocelyn left your father without the FBI's approval. Even when we encouraged and almost ordered her to return, Jocelyn refused. If it hadn't been for her refusing the FBI Could already have Valentine locked up behind bars, your m"

"How dare you, you lousy little shit, you've no idea why she left that night none at all" Clary was screaming at Jordan. She had interrupted Jordan when he had continued to beat her mother down over and over again; Clary knew the truth, her mother left because of her that night.

Clary felt her entire body shaking as she stood before Jordan trying to punch him, if it hadn't been for Jace holding her back she would have

"Clary you've gotta calm down" Jace yelled while he continued to hold her down

"Clary, I'm sorry if I offended you by speaking ill of your mother, truly I am" Jordan spoke softly as he watched for Clary's reaction

Clary stopped fighting Jace, waiting for him to release her once he did she quickly jumped up, standing toe to toe with Jordan, glaring up at him

"You have no idea what you're talking about, next time you go around spilling government secrets I suggest you get your facts straight. My mother left that night because of me, me I'm the reason" Clary could feel a tightness in her chest, trying to regulate her breathing she stepped away from Jordan, taking her seat on the couch

"Clary, you were just a child, it had nothing to do with you" Jordan was trying to sound understanding as he walked cautiously over to Clary

"No, you don't get it" Clary's eyes looked up to find Jordan walking toward her, shaking her head she spoke quietly "My father hurt me that night, really hurt me, I had told him that one of his associate's had molested me, Valentine called me names and began hitting me over and over again" Clary felt hot tears filling her eyes, "When he left with my brother, Jocelyn knew that she had to get me out of there"

Silence filled the room with all eyes on Clary; she was desperately trying to control her tears

Jordan was running his hands through his dark hair as he looked to Mia for help but she seemed as lost as he was in this type of situation, stepping forward Jordan kneeled down, placing a soft hand over Clary's, "I'm sorry Clary, I'm so sorry"

Snatching her hand from under his, Clary quickly wiped her tears away, looking into Jordan's dark brown eyes "I don't want your pity, what I want is to get even, I want to see Valentine tortured and killed that's all I want, that's all I need"

Jordan eyed Clary for a moment before speaking, "Okay then, let's go after Valentine"

"Jordan" Mia stood walking over to where Jordan was; grabbing him by the arm "we need to discuss this privately"

Jordan removed his arm from Mia's grip shaking his head, "No, I'm going to help her, the FBI, we should have been there to protect her Mia, that's our job but we were too concerned with taking down the great Valentine Morgenstern, we allowed this to happen to her and her mother, No there's no discussing, your either in or out Mia, what's it going to be"

Clary watched as the two stood there staring at one another, finally Mia looked away, simply shrugging her shoulders as she mumbled, "Yeah, I'm in whatever"

Jordan face held a triumphant grin as he watched Mia walk away from him

Izzy grabbed Clary's hand, squeezing it to get Clary's attention, "There's some serious sexual tension between those two, damn that was hot"

Clary shot Izzy a look, "Izzy"

"Oh come on Clary, you know it was hot"

Clary shook her head smiling; leave it to Izzy to lighten the mood

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Clary" Jordan called, standing in the front of the living room looking out at the group, "you sure you want to do this, once we make a move there is no going back"

Clary took a deep breath, moving her eyes around the room stopping when she came to Jace,

"Jace" Clary whispered

Jace turned meeting Clary's gaze

"Are you with me"

Jace leaned toward Clary, leaning his forehead on her

"Always Clary, always"

Smiling Clary gently pulled away from Jace, turning to face Jordan, "We're in, what's the plan"

_**XxXxXxX**_

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot

Please review; I love all of your reviews


	19. Chapter 19

_**XxXxXxX**_

Smiling Clary gently pulled away from Jace, turning to face Jordan, "We're in, what's the plan"

_**XxXxXxX**_

The following morning Magnus and Clary were standing in front of the school, Magnus's hand held Clary's in his own, looking over towards her he squeezed Clary's hand gently, "Ready Biscuit"

Clary turned her head with a small smile on her face, "As I'll ever be, let's just hope I make it through the day without getting killed"

Magnus's face turned a bright red, he's eyes widened as he glared at Clary, "Don't talk like that Clary, Jordan and Mia promised to be close, Jace, Alec, Izzy and Simone too, we're not going to let anything happen to you, do you hear me"

A small giggle escaped Clary's mouth as she shook her head, "That's not what I'm talking about Magnus"

Magnus's pinched his eyebrows together in confusion, "Well then what"

Clary cast her eyes down to the bright red heels she was forced to wear that morning, "Heels, Mags, Heels"

Magnus rolled his eyes, letting go of Clary's hand he stepped in front of her, "Let me make sure you haven't messed up my masterpiece before we go in"

His eyes slowly roamed over Clary from head to toe, Magnus had her dressed to kill that morning; Clary was wearing a skin tight shimmering red tank with a black leather jacket over it, her pants were also black leather and covering her feet were very tall bright red heels.

Magnus was still scrutinizing Clary's apparel when she stomped one of her heels, "Mags, come on I'm dying here, can we go in now"

"Hmmm, so much potential, do you know how many girls would love to have that tiny body of yours, shame that you could care less about it" Magnus's hands went to Clary's hair, fluffing the curls with his hands, "Okay we're ready"

Clary took a deep breath, just as she was about to bite her bottom lip Magnus yelled at her

"No, don't you dare mess up those lips, really Biscuit it took me forever to find the right shade of red for this outfit," Magnus's face was clearly aggravated as he pulled open the doors to enter the school, gesturing his hands to Clary, allowing her to walk in ahead of him

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary's eyes slowly scanned the hallways, students were bustling around the halls just like it was just another day, her heart racing as she grabbed for Magnus's hand, digging her bright red nails in his beautiful tan skin, Clary hissed "Mags, I can't do this, I changed my mind, god what was I thinking, I'm going to get us all killed, we gotta get out of here, now"

Magnus's eyes panicked listening to Clary, just last night she seemed so eager to play her part in Jordan's plan, even this morning too, "Clary, breathe, take a minute and just breathe"

"Hey guys" Simon's voice called out from across the hall, waving his hand high in the air; Izzy was standing right beside him, Izzy rolled her eyes at Simon but had a loving smile planted on her beautiful face

The two began to walk towards Clary and Magnus, not knowing Clary was on the verge of a mental breakdown

"OMG Mags, you out did yourself, Clary looks hot, every guy in the school is going to have their eyes glued to her" Izzy was completely giddy as her eyes assessed Clary's outfit

"Iz, don't say shit like that, I don't wanna hear it"

Clary's head quickly turned toward the voice, suddenly everything seemed to stop; her green emerald eyes were met with a set of golden, Jace stood on the other side of her, his eyes darkened as they roamed her body, making her whole body feel as if a fire had been lit deep down inside of her. Clary couldn't move, couldn't speak, all she could do was watch as Jace's eyes continued to dance around her body.

"Like my work I see Jace" Magnus smiled, watching Jace and Clary's interaction

Smirking as he took a step closer to Clary, "I must say Magnus; I like your work very much, maybe a little too much to be honest"

Clary's body tingled as Jace body lightly touched hers, she had never felt anything this strong before and it scared her shitless

"Clary, can I walk you to class" Jace whispered, his eyes were still darkened as they gazed down at her

Clary turned her head up meeting his hungry eyes, feeling a lump forming in her throat she swallowed hard before attempting to answer him, "Um yeah, sure"

Clary heard Izzy giggle, "Come on Si, you can escort me to my classroom," Clary watched as her two friends walked hand and hand together down the hall, a smile began to form on her face knowing that Simon had found his perfect match in Isabelle Lightwood of all people

"Well, that's my cue, I leave my biscuit in your capable hands Mr. Lightwood" Magnus winked at Clary before turning away from her, before leaving them he turned once more, "Will Alec not be joining us today"

Clary caught something flash in Magnus's eyes as he questioned Jace about his brother; she knew something was going on between them, even if Magnus refused to believe it himself

"I'm not really sure, he said for me and Iz to go ahead, he needed to have a talk with our parents, I guess he'll show after," Jace answered

"Oh okay, I'll be off, Biscuit remember what I said about your lips," Magnus gave Clary a warning look before turning to walk away, leaving Jace and Clary alone

_**XxXxXxX**_

"You ready" Jace asked, holding his hand out for Clary to take

Clary smiled, nodding she placed her hand in his, "ready"

Clary could feel a tingling sensation course through her body the minute her hand was encased in Jace's; she wondered if he felt it too

Looking up at him as they walked Clary noticed a frown on Jace's face; she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong

The two did not speak until they arrived outside Clary's first period classroom, Clary had tried to let go of Jace's hand to walk in but he had refused to let her go, "Jace, I kinda need my hand for class," Clary refused to look him in the eye, Clary knew something was bothering Jace

Jace pulled Clary, placing her back against the wall, he placed his hand under her chin, forcing Clary to look at him, "Clary," Jace's voice was barely a whisper, Clary could not only hear his emotions but she could also feel them, his body was pressing into hers as his golden eyes locked with hers

"Jace, I've got to go" Clary's eyes were frantically trying to look past Jace but no matter what she did Jace refused to relinquish his hold on her

"No you don't, I know I agreed to this but I can't, I can't do it," Jace was shaking his head, anger and frustration was burning in his eyes

"Jace, I'm the only one that can get close to them, I owe it to Luke, he's all the family I 've got left," Clary's body was shaking slightly, she watched Jace in silence, he was no longer looking at her, his face held a blank expression as he stared at the wall behind them

Taking a deep breath, Jace looked at Clary once more, "Luke's not the only family you have, Clary," his head was leaning ever so slowly towards hers, placing his forehead on Clary's, Jace continued, "you have me, if you would just let yourself feel it, just this once, god Clary then you'd know that I'm here for you, not just now but forever"

Clary's heart was racing, her breathing was becoming erratic as her eyes locked with Jace's, in that moment everything disappeared, except the two of them

"Clary, you may not be ready to hear this but I can't keep it in, not now, not ever, all I want is you, to feel you, to touch you, to breathe you in, I want to shout it from the roof tops Clary, I want the whole world to know that I love you, I love you Clary Fray with everything I am, and it's killing me," Jace removed his forehead from Clary's, no longer was he looking at her but she couldn't help but to look at him

_**XxXxXxX**_

Thank you all for reading, please take a moment to review, please

As always, I do not own any of the characters, just the plot


	20. Chapter 20

"Clary, you may not be ready to hear this but I can't keep it in, not now, not ever, all I want is you, to feel you, to touch you, to breath you in, I want to shout it from the roof tops Clary, I want the whole world to know that I love you, I love you Clary Fray with everything I am, and it's killing me," Jace removed his forehead from Clary's, no longer was he looking at her but she couldn't help but to look at him

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clay's eyes were frozen, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move but the minute Jace stepped away from her something snapped in Clary, "Jace," her small hand shot out, balling up a piece of Jace's shirt in her hand.

Jace looked down at Clary's hand that was holding tightly to his shirt, "Clary, I kinda need my shirt," she could tell that he was trying to lighten the mood around them but it wasn't working for her.

"Jace," Clary's voice was barely a whisper, her emerald green eyes begging for gold.

Jace shook his head, slowly his hand moved up to her hand, "I need you to let go Clary," carefully Jace began to pry Clary's small fingers open, releasing her hold on him, "I don't want you to say something that you might not mean."

"Jace please, just look at me," Clary needed him to look at her; if he would just look then he would know that everything he was feeling, she was too.

"I've got to go Clare, we will talk about this but not right now, you're confused, scared, I want to know that when you choose me it's because the real you wants me not because your scared or anything else, so just stop this okay," Jace was kicking the toe of his shoe against the wall, making sure not to make eye contact with Clary.

"Fine," Clary pushed herself from the wall.

"Clare, don't," Jace started to call after Clary but was interrupted by none other than Sebastian Verlac.

"I think she wants you to leave her alone," the boy stepped in front of Clary, shielding her from Jace's view.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace chuckled, eyeing the guy up, "yeah whatever, snow white now if you don't mind, we're having a conversation."

Sebastian refused to move, "like I said Clary doesn't want to talk to you."

Clary felt as if her heart would jump out of her chest at any moment, watching as the two boys stood toe to toe, "Um, guys let's continue this some other time, the bell should be ringing any," Clary was cut-off by a male voice calling Sebastian's name.

"Verlac, we haven't even been here a week and you're already making friends," Clary's eyes watched as the new comer approached, if she thought Sebastian and Jace were huge, this guy was massive. The teen was tall and lean with well-defined muscles; from what Clary could see it looked like he had a few tattoos sticking out from under the sleeves of his shirt, his hair a platinum blonde and his eyes were identical to hers.

Sebastian chuckled darkly, "I'm just keeping an eye out on our girl here Morgenstern."

"Ah, so this is the dear Clarissa I've heard so much about," Clary took a step back, her back meeting the wall once more, her eyes slowly rising to meet her brother's stare. She knew what she had to do; Jordan and Mia had drilled it over and over in her head, "Clary, whatever you do, do not show fear, a Morgenstern will eat you alive if you do."

Clary took a deep breath, pushing off the wall, she shot Jace a quick look before speaking, " It's Clary, asshat, now if you two don't mind I'll be sending Jace on his way," Clary could only hope that she sounded convincing.

"I thought he was bothering you," Sebastian pointed to Jace.

Clary strolled by Sebastian shooting him a pointed glare, "that's what happens when you think."

Not even ten minutes ago Clary would have been begging for Jace to look in her eyes but not now, now she needed him away from her, she needed him safe. "Jace, you have a class to attend, am I wrong," Clary stood directly in front of Jace, her hands on her tiny hips knowing that the other two boys were watching her every move.

Jace's eyes were full of rage, he shook his head whispering, "No, changed my mind, this is not going to happen."

Fearing that the other two boys would overhear what Jace was saying, Clary stepped closer to Jace, their bodies aligning perfectly, "Jace," Clary whispered, noticing he wasn't going to answer she decided to push him a little, "Oh Jace," this time Clary pulled her neck up, allowing her lips to reach Jace's neck and there she placed a soft kiss, definitely getting his attention.

"Clary," Jace was shocked by Clary's actions.

"Now that I have your attention, it's time for you to go," Clary was trying to ignore the tingling sensation she felt on her lips.

"I said no, not happening,"Jace's eyes were fierce staring down at her; Clary knew that if she did not do something quickly the whole plan would blow up in their face, right then and there.

"Okay, you asked for it," she whispered, without giving herself time to process what she was doing, Clary grabbed Jace's shirt collar pulling his face directly down to hers.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Time seemed to slow for Clary in that moment, her emerald green eyes were wide as she watched Jace's face move closer and closer to her own, everything around her disappeared, there was nothing and no one, except for her and Jace. Her emerald green eyes locked with his golden, Clary knew he had no idea what she was about to do by the confused look on his face. Clary could feel her heart pounding harder and harder against her small chest, her grip on Jace's shirt tightened his face literally right at hers, and all she needed to do was push up on her tiptoes for their lips to finally meet.

This is it.

This is what I have been waiting for.

What if he doesn't like it?

What if he pushes me away?

Oh my god, here I go.

Clary pushed up on her tiptoes her lips instantly touching his, at first neither one of them moved, their lips were simply touching each other's, then Clary began to feel a sensation growing deep down inside of her, one she had never felt before, it was unexplainable, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, all she could do was need, need more and more of Jace.

Without thinking Clary moved her hands up and around Jace's neck, pulling at the ends of his golden locks, Clary was rewarded by a delicious moan coming from Jace's mouth, allowing Clary to taste him even further. Jace had moved his hands up to Clary's face, pulling her head back to give him more access to explore her mouth. Clary's breath left her the moment Jace's tongue entered her; she had always been disgusted by the thought of someone else's tongue on hers, not anymore, not Jace's anyway.

Clary could feel her body beginning to shake slightly, she ignored it, she needed more, more of Jace, the way his body fit perfectly with hers, the feel of his mouth moving in perfect rhythm with her own, the taste of him, the smell of him, god she just needed more.

Clary felt Jace pulling away from her, gasping for air.

Jace was still breathing hard as he allowed his forehead to lean against Clary's, taking his hands he gently placed them on both sides of her cheeks, his golden eyes filled with love and lust as he stared into her own, "what was that," his voice was barely a whisper.

Clary bit her lower lip, her breathing had finally slowed, " I love you too Jace, I love you," she could no longer deny her feelings for the boy standing in front of her, he was her everything, her new beginning and she had to let him know.

Jace's face lit up, as if the heavens had opened up and were shining down on him, "you love me," Clary couldn't help but smile as she nodded back at him, she loved him.

"I love you Jace, I love you so so much," Clary pressed her lips lightly to his, only for a short moment before pulling away, her eyes meeting his once more, "now you have to let me go Jace, I have to do this, if I don't I can never move forward, we can never be more than what we are, please you have to let me go."

Clary could see Jace warring with himself, she knew it would kill him to let her go but she also knew he had no other choice.

Unshed tears filled Jace's eyes as he looked down at the girl he loved, "I don't know if I can," his voice was broken.

Clary could feel her own tears filling her emerald eyes, "I know but you have to," Clary carefully placed her hands over his, pulling them gently away from her face, "now go Jace, please turn around and go, I love you, please just do this one thing for me," her voice was pleading as she let go of his hands.

Jace didn't speak, he simply pressed his lips to Clary's forehead before he turned and walked away; he was no longer shining with heavenly light, he was now nothing more than a broken shell.

**XxXxXxX**

I hope you enjoy – sorry it took so long.

Please read and review – I love to read all your thoughts.

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot.


	21. Chapter 21

**XxXxXxX**

Jace didn't speak, he simply pressed his lips to Clary's forehead before he turned and walked away; he was no longer shining with heavenly light, he was now nothing but utterly broken.

**XxXxXxX**

Clary watched Jace walking away from her, he was hurt and it was her fault. She wanted to run to him and to say _**TO HELL WITH THE PLAN **_but she couldn't, she had to do this for Luke. Clary knew that the bell hand went off more than a while ago, she didn't even know if Sebastian and Johnathon were still behind her. _Get your shit together,_ Clary told herself as she took a deep breath, closing away everything and everyone, she had to concentrate on one thing and one thing only and that was taking down her father.

Clary turned surprised to find that Sebastian and Johnathon were still leaning against the wall waiting for her, "well boys, what's on the day agenda," Clary strolled toward the boys, a mischievous grin on her face.

Sebastian frowned as he pointed to their Spanish class, "Um, we're at school, so I'm assuming we go to class."

Johnathon on the other hand raised one of his eyebrows, "what'd have in mind?"

Clary stopped when she reached the two boys, placing her hands on her narrow hip, "I'm not into school today, so how about you take me for a bite to eat, and we'll go from there."

Johnathon shook his head, "you sure," he stood from the wall, his eyes staring down at Clary, "you think you can handle me?"

Clary pressed her red lips together, her head screaming for her to run before it was too late, "the question is can you handle me?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Morgenstern, looks like you've met your match," Sebastian threw his arm around Clary's shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Johnathon nodded, "okay, Clarissa, let's see what you got," he turned walking down the hall.

"Come on, let's go," Sebastian smiled, grabbing Clary's hand and pulling her along beside him.

XxXxXxX

Clary walked with the two boys out into the student parking lot, "so which one's yours," Clary's eyes scanned the parking lot.

Johnathon chuckled, "that one," he was pointing toward the back of the parking lot where a massive black truck sat.

"You sure you're not trying to over compensate for a certain something that you're lacking in," Clary mumbled as she followed the two boys toward the truck.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Johnathon stopped walking to stare her down with his green eyes.

Clary smirked as she walked by him, patting him on his muscular arm, "Nothing John, I was just wondering, since you have such a big truck does that mean you're lacking in another department."

Johnathon blinked, his mouth opened but nothing came out, "Dude I think she's saying your dick is like nonexistent," Sebastian roared with laughter.

Clary couldn't help but giggle as she watched Johnathon, he really was surprised by what she said, "John, it's cool, I just wondered, I mean seriously the truck's tire is bigger than me."

Johnathon shook his head, looking down at the ground hoping to hide the small smile that appeared on his face, "come on Shorty, let me help you up, it's time to show you what my baby can do."

"Your baby," Clary stood in front of the intimidating truck; she wasn't so sure she wanted to get in there.

"Scared shorty," Johnathon was standing right behind her, his hot breath tickling her ear.

Clary took a deep breath, "Not of the truck, now your driving may be another story."

Johnathon chuckled, "Get over here," Clary walked to him, "Okay, ready?"

Clary nodded, "yeah, it's about time I had a brush with death, right," Johnathon placed his hands on Clary's hips hoisting her high in the air.

"You in Shorty," Johnathon called up to her as she grabbed the truck's door handle and climbed inside the cab as quickly as she could.

"I'm in," Clary answered back, she refused to look out the window.

Sebastian grinned at her as he climbed in the passenger seat, "you ready for this?"

Clary bit the inside of cheek, "Yep, so ready."

Johnathon climbed into the driver's seat his eyes looking in between Sebastian and Clary, "What's up?"

"Nada," Sebastian answered back quickly.

Clary shrugged her shoulder, "Sebastian was just wondering if I was ready to see my life flash before my eyes, you know that's what they say happens right before you die."

Johnathon stuck his key in the ignition, "You're alright Clarissa, you're alright," he looked down at her for a moment and she could have sworn there was something there hiding in the depths of his green eyes, something that wasn't dark, something that made her feel almost comfortable instead of scared, almost.

XxXxXxX

"You okay Shorty," Johnathon chuckled as Clary continued gripping the bottom of the dark leather in the truck.

'Shut up, Morgenstern," Clary snapped back, "are you even watching the road?"

"I'll have you know I'm a very experienced driver," Johnathon retorted.

"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian smiled looking over at Clary, "next thing he's going to say is he's been driving since you were in diapers."

Clary turned away from Sebastian, "Really now," she eyed Johnathon, who looked back at her with a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

"I can't help I was born superior," Johnathon shrugged as he continued driving.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Superior, okay, what-ev-er," she sat up a little straighter trying to figure out exactly where they were at, "so Mr. Superior, where are you taking me?"

"You've picked out a nickname for me," Johnathon's voice sounded surprised.

Clary nudged him with her elbow, "well you call me Shorty so I thought you needed one too, Mr. Superior."

Clary watched Johnathon's face, he smiled, he really smiled, "I like it, Mr. Superior."

"Don't let it go to your head, now where are you taking me," Clary was actually beginning to relax, possibly enjoy herself until she saw Johnathon's reaction to her question.

Clary watched as Johnathon's body tensed, "home."

Clary felt her breath leave her; surely she heard wrong, "what was that, I can't hear over the noise that's coming from this oversized matchbox toy truck we're in."

Johnathon didn't laugh, he didn't even look at her, he kept his green eyes fixed on the road ahead of them, his body posture was now stiff, dangerous.

Clary swallowed, "Sebastian," you voice came out in a tremble.

"Yeah," Sebastian was looking at her, his eyes curious.

"Where are we going," Clary asked.

"Johnathon already told you, we're going home," Sebastian winked at her before turning to look out the window.

Clary closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the seat, maybe they meant their home, maybe there was nothing to it but Clary knew she was wrong, she felt it, Johnathon may be taking her to his home but he was also taking her home and that meant seeing her father, the man that killed her mother, Valentine Morgenstern.

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter to Finding Clary!

I have updated all of my stories, finally!

If you haven't read my other stories, please check them out – Dying Young, Talk Dirty to Me, The Sperm Donor, The Story of Us, For the Love of the Game and The Stand.

Please read and review, you know how much I love to read all of your reviews.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story.

As always, I do not own the characters, just the plot.


	22. Chapter 22

"Time to get up Clary, we're here." Clary opened her eyes to find Sebastian staring at her, a vicious smile present on his angelic face. "Come on. It's time for you to see our home." Clary tried to smile but she couldn't, there was something there, in his eyes that made her feel uneasy.

"Maybe if you back up she will." Clary turned her head finding Johnathon still in the driver's seat glaring at Sebastian. _Was he taking up for her?_

Sebastian didn't respond to Johnathon's remark but he did pull away from Clary giving her room to sit up. "I'll meet you two inside." Sebastian gave Clary a wink before jumping down from the truck.

Clary took a deep breath before turning to Johnathon. "Well are we going in or you going to leave Sebastian and take me somewhere else?"

Johnathon eyes widened. "Would you?"

Clary swallowed. "Would I what? Run off and leave Sebastian?" Clary's green eyes shifted looking into Johnathon's identical set of eyes. "Hell yeah. Don't take this the wrong way but sometimes he gives me the creeps."

Johnathon chuckled but Clary noticed his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Johnathon? You okay?" She could feel the hairs on her arms sticking straight up as she waited for his answer.

"Yep. Time to get out." Johnathon had turned away from her, whatever connection she thought they had been lost. Once Johnathon was out of the truck he turned and lifted his hands up in the air his usual smirk back on his face. "Alright, Shorty. Come on."

Clary rolled her eyes as she scooted to the edge of the seat. "I've changed my mind." Johnathon raised an eyebrow at her with his hands still hovering in the air. "You're not Mr. Superior. You're Mr. Superior Ass."

Johnathon laughed this time. Really laughed. "Yeah. Yeah. Now come on. Quit stalling Shorty. You gotta get down somehow."

"Fine." Clary huffed bending over to place her arms on Johnathon's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her from the truck.

He carefully set her down on the ground and removed his hands from her waist. "See. That wasn't so bad."

Clary frowned. "Was too."

Johnathon smiled holding his hand out as an offering. "Shall we?"

Looking up Clary eyed Johnathon carefully for deciding to take his hand. "Sure. Lead the way Mr. Superior."

Johnathon pulled Clary with him as they walked to the large house. "What no ass at the end?" Clary just shrugged fearing if she spoke he would be able to hear the nervousness in her voice. "Clary. Before we go in I need to tell you something." They had stopped walking and were standing just a few feet from the large Victorian home.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Clary's voice was shaky but she hoped that Johnathon would think she meant for it to sound like that.

Johnathon was still holding her hand in his own as he looked down at her. "No. I'm not going to kill you. I just want you to know that no matter what happens in the future, I'm here for you. I'm not the person I was. I'm better."

Clary felt her heart racing against her chest. _Did he really just admit that he was her brother? Was this a trick? _Clary opened her mouth to reply but stopped when the front door opened.

"Hey. What's taking so long?" Sebastian stood with the front door open looking at them.

Johnathon immediately released Clary's hand. "Clary just wanted to make sure we weren't going to cut her up and cook her."

Sebastian threw his head back in laughter. "I would never cook you Clary. You don't have enough meat on your bones to cook."

Clary shook her head following behind Johnathon as he walked toward Sebastian. "Such a charmer Sebastian. Such a charmer."

Sebastian's smile widened as he stepped back to let Johnathon and Clary enter the house. "I can be whatever you want me to be baby."

"Cool it Sebastian. You know Father is here." Johnathon warned as he stepped into a large sitting room.

"Whatever." Sebastian shrugged walking down a large hallway leaving Clary standing awkwardly at the front door.

"You can sit you know." Clary bit her bottom lip and quickly hurried to sit by Johnathon on a large black leather couch. He seemed to like the fact that she had chosen to sit next to him. "You good? Need anything?"

Clary's eyes danced around the large room. It reminded her of the home she grew up in. Everything was very clean and crisp. "Um. I thought you were planning on feeding me." She prayed her voice sounded normal but she highly doubted it.

"Humph. I almost forgot about the feeding you part. Let me see if I can get Doretha to whip us up something." Johnathon stood and began walking out of the room but stopped. "Do you want to see her?"

Clary was so thankful that Johnathon had his back to her. "Do I want to meet your cook?" Much to her irritation he turned to face her. He looked sad. "Sure. I'd love too." She quickly stood and followed Johnathon down a hallway to a large open kitchen. Everything was so clean and so white. "Wow. You so can't come over and see my kitchen after this."

Johnathon stood beside her stiff. "Clary. You can stop you know."

Clary knew what he was telling her. "Stop what?"

"Clar-"Johnathon started but stopped when a woman's voice filled the room.

XxXxXxX

"Johnathon? Sebastian? I know you're here I saw the truck in the driveway. Oh. There you are an-"the woman stopped speaking causing Clary to turn around. "Clarissa? Is that you?"

Clary felt Johnathon's hand reaching out for her put she stepped away from it. Her green eyes were intent on the woman standing mere inches away from her. A woman that looked identical to Clary. A woman that Clary had not seen in years, a woman Clary had thought to be dead. _Her mother_. Clary placed her hand over her mouth as if she were preparing to silence a scream. She could already feel tears forming in her eyes as she stood there frozen staring back at her mother.

"Oh Clary." Jocelyn raised her hand in the air and took a small step toward her daughter. "I know this must be a lot but I can explain. Please. Let me."

Clary shook her head violently with tears streaming down her face. "We- we buried you. You're dead. You're de-ad."

Jocelyn dropped her hand to her side. "Baby. Please let's go sit. Then I promise I will explain everything."

Clary turned to Johnathon. "How could you?" Even through her tears she could see his guilt. She turned back to her mother. "How could you?"

Jocelyn had her own tears forming in her eyes as she answered. "Please. If you'd give me a chance to explain."

"NO!" Clary put her hands in her hair and pulled as she screamed. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU FAKED YOUR DEATH. HOW YOU LEFT ME! HOW YOU LEFT LUKE!" Clary could feel her body trembling. "Do you have any idea what it's been like for me? I have no one. I trust no one. And it's all because of you."

"You have Luke. I would've never left you alone Clary. I knew Luke would take care of you."

Clary laughed sarcastically at her mother's response. "I have Luke. Really? Where's Luke now mother? Where has he been? Does he know you're alive? Is he part of this?"

Jocelyn frowned. "No. Of course he's not. Luke is a good man Clary he has no idea I'm alive. I haven't seen him since the day we staged my death."

Clary felt the room closing in on her. "You say it as if this thing. This thing you did to me. To Luke was a normal ever day thing. You are not my mother. You never were." Clary tried to walk out of the kitchen but felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her back. _Johnathon_.

"Let me go." Clary pulled against Johnathon's hold but she knew it was pointless.

Johnathon leaned down so his lips were nearly touching her ear. "You need to calm your shit Clary. Please. Just try to play along." Clary's head shot up to stare at her brother. His green eyes met hers. "I need you to be safe. Please." Johnathon sounded sincere but could Clary trust the brother that used to abuse her just for the fun of it?

"Well. Well looks like the entire family is finally back together." Clary stiffened at the sound of her father's voice Valentine Morgenstern.

XxXxXxX

Clary stood in silence beside Johnathon watching as Jocelyn stormed over to Valentine. "What is the meaning of this? You promised me that if I came back you'd leave her be. Why is she here Valentine? Why?" Clary could now see that her mother wasn't expecting to see her again. She also realized the reason Jocelyn came back was to protect her but to Clary it didn't matter, her mother had still left her.

"Jocelyn. Do we need to have a family discussion on how we handle ourselves?" Valentine looked down on his wife with disgust. Delight filled his black eyes as he watched Jocelyn cower before him. "That's what I thought." With his large hand he pushed Clary's mother away from him causing her to stumble backward before righting herself. "Now. Let me get a look at my daughter. Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. That name you've been going by is beneath our family. You shall not use it again. Do you understand me?"

Clary felt a feather light touch on her back. Johnathon's hand was skimming down her back. He was reminding her to play her part. _Stay safe Clary_. "Of course father. If that is what you wish." Clary looked up at her father hoping her words had deceived him.

Valentine stared at her for what seemed like a lifetime before speaking again. "It is good to see that you have at least learned some manners while you were away Clarissa."

Clary's throat felt dry. "Yes sir."

Valentine's black eyes stayed on her. "Do not forget them and you will do well with us."

Clary's breath left her. "With us?"

Valentine smiled. "Yes. With us. We will be leaving from this wretched place by the end of the week and you will be leaving with us." Something dark passed over her father's face, something evil. "Why? Is there a problem?"

_Keep your shit together Clary. Stay safe. Stay safe. _"No. Of course not. I just need to pack some of my personal belongings up." Clary swallowed. "I should be able to go unnoticed after tomorrow. Luke being away and all."

"Yes. Luke is away." Valentine nodded. "We only have that boy that has been staying with you to deal with after we take care of him everything will be fine."

"Take care of him? How? Why?" Clary took a step toward her father suddenly no longer remembering her brother's warnings.

"Yes. Take care of him. Kill him. We can't have anyone running off to the police now can we?" Clary bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted her own blood filling her mouth.

"No. You can't kill him. Please fath-"

"Shut up Clary," Johnathon hissed as he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder pulling her back.

"If I were you I'd listen to your brother Clarissa." Valentine was warning her and Clary knew it but she could not care not when he was planning to kill Magnus.

"Please father. Please don't kill him. I can go home tonight and tell him I'm leaving." Clary's mind flooded with ideas as she tried to sort through which ones could work and which ones were completely ridiculous. "I'll tell him Luke called. That he sent for me. Magnus will believe me. I know he will. Please father. Please do this one thing for me."

Valentine sighed. "I should have known you'd still be this way. Such a poor excuse for a Morgenstern." Valentine turned his back to Clary his gaze now on her mother. "Fine. You have one night to get your things Clarissa tomorrow we leave."

XxXxXxX

New chapter for _Finding Clary_ – ENJOY!

Please take the time to review – it only takes a few minutes of your time.

As always I do not own the characters just the plot.

If you are new to my stories please check out my profile to see a list of all my work – you never know you might find something you like!

Thank you for reading -


	23. Chapter 23

Clary could feel her body being pulled out of the room but said nothing. What was there to say at this point? Her life as she knew it was over. There was nothing left for her. Nothing! There would be no happy ending for her. She was about to lose everything and everyone important to her, including Jace. Jace. Just when she allowed herself to feel for him the way she truly wanted, she was going to lose him. Oh God, no, just no!

XxXxXxX

"Dammit Clary, answer me. Please, just say something." Clary's eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. She was back in Johnathon's truck but they weren't moving.

Turning her head towards her brother she shook her head. "How did we get here?"

Johnathon ran a hand over his face growling. "You were seriously losing your shit back there. I had to get you outta there before father realized it. If he knew, he would've never let you leave. I stepped in and asked to take you home. Thankfully he agreed without asking too many questions." Clary blinked. Had she lost it? No, she pretended to be okay with leaving. Yes, she confronted Valentine and that is not to be done, not ever. Okay so maybe she had lost it. "Clary, are you okay?"

"Wh-what do you think?" Her voice was trembling along with her body. "Why do you even care? You're just like him." Clary's green eyes stayed on her brother's face, waiting to see the coldness appear on his perfect features but it never did.

"That's not true. I'm not like him, not anymore," The pained look on his face was undeniable. Johnathon Morgenstern had changed. He was no longer the cruel boy she grew up with but did that mean he could be trusted?

"Why should I believe you?" It was a legitimate question. Why should she trust him? Here he was saying that he cared for her after all these years. Why?

Johnathon sighed. "It was after you and Mom left. I didn't see it before. I didn't see him for what he was, not until I was left alone with him." His hands gripped the steering wheel as he continued. "He's a monster. He's done things, terrible things. Clary, I know you don't trust me. Hell, if I were you I wouldn't trust me. I was a horrible kid, a terrible brother and I know that now, but I never wanted you to leave. Not you or Mom. I loved you both back then in my own sick way. It wasn't until you were gone that I saw myself for what I was. I saw myself the way you and Mom saw me. I looked in the mirror and saw him. I saw our father's cold dark eyes staring back at mine, that's when I knew. Seeing his eyes in my reflection did something to me, it changed me. I never want to look in the mirror again and see those eyes staring back at me." Johnathon took a breath, his green eyes turning to meet his sister's. "Clary, I swear to you. I swear, I'm not that kid. I'm not. I promised myself that if I ever got you back that I would be the brother that you deserved. I swore that if you ever gave me another a chance to be your brother that I would die to protect you. Please, listen to me. Even if you can't forgive me, you have to trust me. I'm all you have and if you don't trust me now, I promise you, you'll regret it."

Tears began to roll down Clary's face as Johnathon finished his story. "I-I don't. I'm just so confused." Wiping her tears from her face, Clary turned away from her brother's stare to look out the window. "Where are we?"

"I wanted to put some distance between us and the house before pulling over to check on you. We're not too far from Luke's house. I'll take you there, but first we need to discuss what's about to happen." Johnathon's voice held a dangerous tone.

Clary nodded her head laughing sarcastically. "What's there to discuss, I'm leaving with you tomorrow. My life will be miserable. I will not have any future, at least not one to look forward too."

"Yes, you'll be leaving but it won't be tomorrow and it won't be with us."

Clary's head flew back to face her brother, her eyes filled with confusion. "What?"

Johnathon's body was tense as his green eyes locked with Clary's. "I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. You need to understand why I'm doing this. Can you do that? Can you listen without arguing or interrupting?" Clary nodded causing Johnathon to raise one of his eyebrows suspiciously. "I'm serious Clary, no freaking out until you hear everything. Got it?"

Clary placed her hands in her red hair, pulling tightly at her curls as she answered. "Dammit, I got it. Now can you please tell me what the hell you're talking about?"

A small smile appeared on her brother's face. "Okay, but remember you agreed." Clary rolled her eyes huffing, he ignored her and continued. "I will be dropping you off at Luke's like I said, but during the night you will be leaving. I don't know what time. I don't even know where you'll be going. I don't want to know. No, I can't know where you're going. If father ever finds out that I had anything to do with you escaping, there will be hell to pay and I can't risk him finding out where you're hiding. I would like to think that I'm strong enough to keep you're secret safe bu-but father has his ways getting people to tell him whatever he wants. So we can't risk it. I can't know. The important thing is, you'll be away from him. You'll be safe Clary and that's all that matters to me." Clary pulled her eyebrows together frowning, she was about to open her mouth to speak but Johnathon held his hand up in the air letting her know he wasn't finished. "I'm not finished Clary." Her brother's tone was still stern but there was a hint of playfulness to it as he continued. "I've been in contact with someone that has agreed to help us. He's taking care of the arrangements as we speak. You will leave with him tonight and once you're gone, you can't come back. I mean it Clary, no writing, no calling, nothing. You have to cut yourself off from everyone completely. Father will suspect everyone and if you tell them anything father will find out. We can't risk it. You have to let your life here go, along with everything and everyone that's in it. Clary, you have to do this to protect everyone including yourself, if father thinks that you are contacting them, he will hurt them to get to you. You will have to leave them without saying anything to them. Father will be watching and when he sees how hurt and angry everyone is, he'll know that they know nothing and he'll leave them alone." Johnathon could see the hurt on his sister's face and he hated it. He hated that she had to leave everyone that she loved but they had no choice, she had to leave or her fate would be far worse than she could ever imagine. "I know this is hard for you to understand but you just have to trust me. You have to let this place go, you have to disappear."

Tears were streaming down Clary's face. "I ca-can't write. I can-. Wh-what wi-will th-ey th-ink o-f m-e? Si-mo-n? He's be-en w-ith me for-ever. Ho-w ca-n I no-t ev-er talk to hi-m ag-ain? An-d Mags? Jace?"

Johnathon hands flew out grabbing her shoulders. "Listen to me, Clary." He shook her roughly trying to get her attention. "It's shit, I know it. You know it but it is what it is. Clary?" Johnathon stopped shaking Clary and pulled her to him, wrapping her in a loving embrace. He was quiet, content with holding his baby sister as she cried. When Clary's cries ceased Johnathon spoke, his voice strained as he kept his arms wrapped protectively around her. "Clary, you need to know how serious this is. You need to know that if we fail, it doesn't just mean that you will have to come home to father. Father has promised you to Sebastian, even though he knows how sick and sadistic he is, father still plans to let Sebastian have you. That's what father's evil plan is, this is punishment for you and mother, for being disloyal to him. Mother has no idea. She's lived in fear, waiting for Valentine to punish her. If she only knew that he had already planned the ultimate punishment, not only her but you as well. He's been planning this, ever since the two of you left. Father traveled the world looking for just the right child, when he found Sebastian he knew right away that he would be your undoing. Sebastian is as evil as father, maybe even worse. He will destroy you, Clary. Sebastian will burn down the world just to watch you suffer."

Clary pulled away from her brother shaking her head violently. "H-how co-uld he do th-is to me? Why? What d-id I ever d-o to deserve this?"

Johnathon lifted his hands placing them on Clary's face. "You stood up to him, and he hates you for it. He thinks our mother disobeyed him for you. Father believes that if it weren't for you she would've never left his side. In his mind you are the reason his life fell apart, and that is why he made sure to find a demon like Sebastian. Father knows what Sebastian has planned for you and he is more than pleased. This is why you have to leave. I wish things were different, I wish I was strong enough to save you. Dammit, I wish I could be strong enough for you, but I can't. Sebastian is, he's not like anything I've ever seen before. He laughs at pain. It's as if he doesn't feel it. I would like to think I could still kill Sebastian, but even if I could that would leave father alive. I'm not strong enough for both of them, I know I'm not. Please Clary, please leave. I know you don't owe me anything, and I don't deserve anything but please do this one thing for me. Leave, run from this place and never look back."

Lifting her own hands, Clary placed them over Johnathon's. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll leave tonight. I'll leave and I won't look back.I promise you, I will let everything and everyone here go, I can do that for you, brother."

Clary watched as tears fell from her brother's eyes. "Thank you, Clary. Thank you." Jonathon leaned forward placing his forehead on hers. "I love you little sister, always and forever."

"And I love you big brother," Clary whispered back.

Johnathon smiled at his sister's words, she was worth everything to him and he would gladly die to protect her. "We should get you back." He pulled back and turned toward the steering wheel.

"Right." Clary shifted in the seat and then stopped. "Johnathon?"

"Yeah." Johnathon was already pulling the truck on the main road again as he answered.

"You never said who the person was, that's taking me away tonight. Who is it?" Clary looked over at Johnathon waiting for him to give her an answer.

Johnathon kept his eyes on the road as he answered his sister's question. "Magnus, Magnus Bane."

Clary gasped. "Magnus? No, absolutely not. He has a life here, he can't. No, I won't let him."

"It's not like you have a choice here, Clary. Besides, Magnus has already agreed, he's making the arrangements as we speak. Do you really believe that father will let him live once you're gone?" Johnathon rolled his eyes at Clary before turning his attention back to the road.

"I didn't think about it like that," Clary mumbled. "He shouldn't have to give his life up for me, no one should."

"Clary, it's not like that. Magnus wants to do this. He cares very much for you." Johnathon was pulling in Luke's driveway when his voice lowered. "Alright Clary, this is it. Magnus is out tying up loose ends, so he thought it would be good for you to see him once last time." There was a hint of annoyance in Johnathon's voice as he finished speaking.

"See who?" Clary's eyes scanned the front of Luke's house but there were no cars other than Johnathon's truck.

"Jace. He's not here yet, but I'm sure he's on his way." Johnathon clearly did not agree with Magnus's idea and Clary was beginning to think Johnathon was right. Did she want to see Jace again, knowing that it would be the last time she would ever see him? "Clary?"

Clary turned back to look at her brother. "Sorry, yeah?"

Johnathon frowned and shook his head. "Remember, no telling him anything. Do what you need to find closure or whatever, but keep your shit straight. This kid can't think your leaving. He can't think anything's different. Got it?" Clary nodded. "Alright then, stay safe. I love you sis."

Clary felt her chest tighten, just when she got the brother she deserved, she's losing him. "I love you too, Johnathon." She threw herself against her brother, hugging him to her as tight as she could. "I love you."

XxXxXxX


	24. Chapter 24

Clary stood frozen, her green eyes stuck on the front door. There were so many other things that she should be concerned with, but there was only one thing clouding her mind. HIM. When would he be here? When he arrived what would she say? Her mind was filled with thoughts and images of him and him alone. Jace Lightwood had consumed her in every possible way. He made her feel things that she had never dreamed of feeling, never thought she wanted. Her body craved his touch, his warmth, everything about Jace made Clary feel so, so alive. It was hard to believe that she was the same girl that didn't believe in love, didn't want it, until now. Clary knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was in love with Jace Lightwood and she also knew she was about to lose him, forever.

"Clary? Clary, are you here?" Her chest tightened at the sound of his voice. How was she supposed to face him, knowing this would be the last time? "Clary, you're scaring me. Baby, please open the door." Clary's body trembled as she reached out to open the front door. Closing her eyes, Clary took one last breath before pulling the open. "Clary? Thank God you're okay." Before she could open her eyes a feeling of warmth fell over her. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Any at all?"

Clary opened her eyes and found Jace staring down at her. There was something in his eyes, something different, powerful that she couldn't bring herself to look away. "Jace?"

He moved his hands up to cup her face. "Do you have any idea what I've have done if I lost you?" Jace leaned his forehead down on hers before he spoke again. "To have you finally admit that you love me, then have to watch you walk away like that, it-it tore me to pieces." He lifted his head back to where his golden eyes could bore into her green. "I am NEVER letting you go again. Do you understand me? Never."

Clary swallowed. "Jace, I-I'm fine. See, no harm." If only he could see inside her soul, he would see every inch of her crumbling piece by piece. "Come in." She turned away from him quickly, listening as he shut the door and followed behind her. How was she going to get through this without telling him? Her knees felt weak, her palms sweaty. "Let-let's sit in the living room."

"Are you okay?" Clary stared down at the couch. She could hear the concern in his voice, could feel it in his touch. Her mind screamed at her to tell him, tell him everything. Tell him that no, she wasn't okay, that she would never be okay again. She wanted to tell him that of course she loved him, loved him so much it hurt, but none of that mattered because she was leaving him, leaving him and never returning. Her chest burned, ached, knowing that this would be the last time she would ever hear his voice, the last time she would ever feel his touch and even though Clary wanted to tell him all of these things, she knew she couldn't.

Clary took a deep breath, gathering up what little strength she had. She could do this, she would do this. "Jace, I'm fine." She turned her head to the side and smiled up at him. "Now, can we just-can we just stop talking about this." Her green eyes filled with tears as she tried to continue. "It's just-this day has been exhausting, and all I want." She lifted her hands in the air and dropped them back down to her sides. "All I need is for you to hold me, Jace." Clary turned to face him fully, her hands reaching out to grasp his plain white t-shirt. "Can you? Hold me, show me, Jace."

She could feel his heart begin to race as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small waist. "You need just ask me once." Her breath caught in her throat, he was everything she never knew she wanted. He was everything she never knew she needed. Jace lifted her in the air, spinning her around in his arms. "I love you, Clary." Jace dropped down to the couch with Clary tangled tightly around him. Cupping her face tightly in his hands, he pulled her face down to his. "I love you, love you so damn much and I know that you're scared of this, of us, but don't be. I know this is right, do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Clary whispered back, allowing his voice, his smell to overtake her.

His fingers dug into her porcelain skin. "Because this, me being with you, this feeling that I get when I'm around you, it feels too right. Tell me you feel it. Tell me because I know you can, Clary. I know you feel it, I know you do."

Clary closed her eyes tightly, needing to break the connection between the two of them. Jace's words repeated over and over in her head and he was right, she did feel it. "I do, I do. I feel it." When she opened her eyes she was met with the most breathtaking gold. She knew then, that there was no going back. There in front of her was the most beautiful human being that she had ever known, and he loved her. "Jace, I feel it too." Her hands moved on their own accord, wrapping around his neck, pulling his lips closer and closer to her own. "Take me to bed, Jace."

Jace's hands fell from her face. "Wh-what?"

A small smile appeared on her face. "I said. I want you to take me to bed."

"Clary-"

Clary leaned in, pressing her lips to his for only a moment before pulling back. "No, no don't. Please, don't." She knew what he was thinking and under any other circumstances she would agree with him. "Don't Jace." Clary knew what she was doing was wrong, she knew how selfish she was being but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was giving herself to Jace in every possible way. To her that was the only thing she could give him, the only thing that no one could take away from them. "Please, Jace. I need this, I need you." Jace's hands moved to grip her waist as he stared back at her, his golden eyes shifting between her green. "Don't tell me no. Don't tell me no. I love you, Jace. Please, let me show you, I want to show you."

That last please caused something inside Jace to snap, before Clary had time to react Jace's lips were on hers, hard and demanding. Jace's grip on her waist tightened as he lifted off the couch, his lips leaving her mouth to press feather light kisses across her face. "You're sure?"

Clary dug her nails into Jace's shoulders, wanting nothing more than this one moment with him. "Yes, God yes." Her chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath she took. "I love you, I love you. Let me-let me show you how much."

Jace's hands held her steady as they moved toward her bedroom. "As I love you, Clary."

XxXxXxX

Okay guys, here is another chapter for _Finding Clary_.

I truly hope you enjoy it.

Please remember to review -

This story is coming to an end and truth be told, some of you may not like the ending – this story was not about Jace and Clary – it was about Clary finding herself and Jace helped her do just that. I am willing to compromise – depending on the number of reviews between this and the last chapter – I will be willing to do a follow up story, but if I do it will definitely be short – epilogue – whatever you want to call it. I know how this story ends – I know what happens to all of the characters – and I will share this - there is definitely a happy ending for our favorite couple - it's up to you if you want to find out. Thered are only a couple of chapters left – but like I said – if enough readers show interest, I will be willing to add on a couple more chapters to let you know how all of your favorite characters end up.


	25. Chapter 25

Clary felt warmth surrounding her, his warmth. This was where she was meant to be, surrounded by his warmth, surrounded by his love. Rubbing her nose across his arm, she breathed in his scent, allowing it to surround her. Closing her eyes she smiled as memories flooded her mind of what the two of them had just shared. His touch, so gentle, so caring, igniting a fire within her that she never knew existed. The fire spread as his mouth covered hers, the two stealing air from the other. Touching, feeling, everything was too much, yet not enough.

"_Jace, please." Clary pulled at Jace's shirt, begging for him to remove it._

_Jace shook his head, his hands moving to cover her own. "We don't have to rush this, Clary."_

_Tears filled Clary's eyes as she pulled her hands away from Jace's. If only he knew- "I don't want to wait."_

_Jace moved to where he was sitting up on Clary's bed. Running a hand through his hair, he looked down at Clary, his eyes searching hers for answers. "What's this about Clary?"_

_If only she could tell him, then he would understand but that was not an option. "Us, you and me." She took a breath through her nose as she crawled over to him. Crawling up on his lap, Clary placed her hand over one of his. With her eyes locked with his, she lifted his hand to place it over her racing heart. "Do you feel that?" Jace blinked as he nodded. "That is what this is about. My heart, body and soul belong to you, always and forever." Clary released his hand and moved both of hers to cup his face, pulling him down to her. "Please, let me show you, Jace. I want-no I need to show you just how much I love you. Please."_

_Jace leaned his forehead down to where it was resting on Clary's. His warm breath danced across her face as he whispered. "Clary, I love you, so damn much, but this isn't something you can take back. If we keep going, we-I won't be able to stop-and I don't want to do anything that you might regret. We're too important, can't you see that? I don't just want you right now, I want you forever."_

_Clary was no longer able to hold back her tears. "Jace-"How could she make him understand without telling him the truth? She moved her hands from his face and dropped them down to the hem of his shirt, knotting the fabric in her hands tightly as she pulled. "I want that too, Jace. I want you every second, of every day-but right now, I need you." Her hands moved up his torso, his shirt moving with them. "I need you to touch me." She could feel Jace's heart racing as he finally allowed her to remove his shirt from his body. "I need you to let me touch you." Clary whispered, placing small, chaste kisses on his naked chest. "I need all of you, Jace. Please, please let me have you. Let me have all of you." Her lips ran across his chest, every word she said, every breath she took, pleading with him to take her._

_Jace's body shook, his hands moving to Clary's waist, his fingers dancing under the hem of Clary's shirt. "Promise me-promise me that this won't change anything between us, that tomorrow we'll be okay."_

_Closing her eyes briefly before opening them, Clary moved her head up and placed her lips above his, kissing him softly before speaking. "I promise you, that no matter what happens in the future, I will forever be yours." _

_Before Clary had time to take a breath his mouth was covering hers, his hands pulling her shirt up and over her head. "I love you. I love you, so much, so damn much." _

_When the two finally became one, the feeling was indescribable. The pain was there, but there was something more. Books that she read, movies that she watched, none of them prepared her for what she was experiencing. There was not a single emotion, no words that could even come close to what she was feeling. The way he moved above her, the way he held her, touched her, the way the two of them moved as one, that feeling was something that she was not prepared for. Clary knew then, no matter where she went, no matter what she was doing, she would forever belong to Jace Lightwood. Her heart would always and forever belong to him._

XxXxXxX

"Clary, what the hell?" Clary's head jerked up to find Magnus staring down at her and Jace, his cat like eyes filled with anger and maybe even a little sympathy. "Get up, get dressed and meet me in the living room." His eyes stayed on her for a minute longer before glancing over at Jace's sleeping form. "And try not and wake lover boy, I'd hate to see how that would play out." Without looking at her again, he turned and walked out of the room.

Clary's heart began to race as she tried to ease out of the bed. The reality of what she had done came crashing down on her. What had she been thinking? Allowing Jace to think that they would live happily ever after, knowing that would never happen, that it could never happen. Tears began to fall from her face as she grabbed her clothes from the floor. Pulling her shirt over her head, her eyes drifted down on the sleeping boy, he was beautiful and pure. Jace Lightwood was her definition of perfect. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the sob that was threatening to tear through her body. You have ruined this beautiful boy, Clary Fray. She shook her head violently as more tears slid down her face, he would never forgive her for this. She would never forgive her for this. The boy that captured her heart would end up hating her forever. Tears clouded her vision as she quickly pulled her jeans on and left the room, knowing that she would never see Jace Lightwood again.

XxXxXxX

Clary took several deep breaths, trying to calm down before facing Magnus. She walked into the living room, her legs shaking beneath her. Her green eyes stayed on the ground as she moved forward slowly. "Mag-Magnus," she whispered.

"I'm here Biscuit." She could hear the movement on the couch and then she could feel the warmth of her brother's arms around her. "What am I going to do with you?" Clary shook her head, burying her face in his neck. "Clary, I know you don't need me to tell you this, but you've complicated things quite a bit here."

"I-I know." She nodded, pulling away from the comfort of Magnus's arms. "I just-I couldn't leave him like that, I had to-I had."

"You had to be selfish." Magnus cut her off, his eyes cutting into her as if she were his worst enemy. "What you did was selfish, plain and simple." Clary's mouth fell open and more tears fell from her face, but Magnus continued to talk as if she weren't falling apart in front of him. "How could you do that, to him, to you? Do you have any idea what the aftermath is going to be like for the both of you? What were you thinking?" He held his hand up in the air, silencing Clary before she could even answer. "Don't answer that, we both know the answer, don't we. You didn't think. God Clary, do you ever consider the repercussions of your choices?!" He spun away from her, his hands pulling at the ends of his black hair. He stopped and looked up, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before turning to face her once more. "Clar-Biscuit, we've got to get out of here. Now, before he wakes up."

Clary's eyes widen. "What? Now, as in right now? I don't even have anything packed!"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I've got it taken care of, the rest will just have to stay, seeing that your room is currently occupied by a naked boy. Come on, let's go. We have plenty of time to talk about your bad behavior later, but now we need to leave."

"Leave," Clary whispered the one word that would changer her life forever, the one word that would take Jace from her. "We've got to leave."

Magnus opened his arms up to her, a small frown present on his face. "Yeah biscuit, it's time." He reached out and grabbed Clary, pulling her to him. "It's going to be okay, you know that right?"

Clary wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her forehead on his chest. "As long as I've got you."

Magnus leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Always, Biscuit. Always."

XxXxXxX

Clary sat on the plane, silent tears streaming down her face as she stared out into the night sky. Thankfully Magnus had been right; he really had taken care of everything, from the travel arrangements to having all of her things packed up. She had tried to pay attention to everything Magnus was telling her about their trip but her mind kept drifting to Jace.

"All set, Biscuit?" Clary wiped her hands across her face before she shifted in her seat to face Magnus. "Awe, darling, I thought we decided there would be no more tears." He reached over the aisle, reaching for her hand. "Over time, it will get better. I promise."

Clary sniffed. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She dropped her hand, intertwining it with Magnus's. "Thank you, for everything, Mags."

He squeezed her gently. "Anything for you, Biscuit. Now are you ready to head off on our little adventure?" Magnus raised an eyebrow, a small smile appearing on his face.

Clary turned to look out the window once more. This was it, this would be the last time that she was Clary Fray and knowing that hurt her more than she realized. She was leaving behind everyone that she cared for, Simon, Isabelle and Jace. Jace. Leaving him was the hardest thing for her. The mere thought of it caused her chest to tighten. He was the love that she thought she never wanted, the love she never realized she needed, but she did need him just as much as she needed the air she breathed. Clary felt as if her world was crumbling around her and she would surely drown but then she thought of him. How knowing him had made her stronger, how he made her want to see the world as he did. A small smile crept on her lips, if this had happened to her a few months ago she would have never been strong enough to follow through with it, but now she could because of all of her friends. Magnus, Alec, Simon, Isabelle and Jace, all of them had made her see life in a different way, a better way. No longer was she the broken girl that stared in the mirror for hours, picking out her every flaw. Now she was a different person, a stronger one and now she could do this for all of them, she would go to protect them. This was the only way that they could all live and even though it hurt like hell to leave them, a part of her was happy to know that they would all go on to live happy, normal lives, even though it would be without her. Leaning her forehead against the window, Clary took a deep breath and closed her eyes as tight as she could. "Go."

XxXxXxX

This is the end of Finding Clary – I know the ending sucks but that's why there will be a second book if enough people show interest. I will be posting a sneak peek of the second book later – just so everyone can get a glimpse of the future for our little Clary Fray.

Please read and review. PLEASE!

If you are new to my stories, please check out my profile to see a list of all my work, you never know you might find something you like

'


	26. Teaser to the second book - Coming Home

Okay my friends; here is my preview to the second book. Please read and leave me your reviews!

XxXxXxX

Almost three years later…

"Magnus, why am I here?" Clary's green eyes roamed the beautiful scenery of the outside café. Magnus had requested that she accompany him that afternoon to one of his favorite eating spots, and though Clary did not mind eating out with her friend she suspected that he was up to something. For the past few days now he had been coming in and out of the apartment acting different, sneaky. The behavior was very unlike Magnus, he never kept anything from her, and not after all they had been through together.

Magnus took a sip of his chai tea, his cat like eyes perfectly hidden behind a pair of Michael Kors sunglasses. "You're here because you spend too much time being locked away in that apartment. You are in desperate need of some fresh air, just look at your complexion; it's a drastic shade of white."

Clary glanced down at her bare arms and laughed. "You're joking, right? My skin has always been this pale."

Magnus placed his tea down on the round table in front of him. Placing his elbow on the table, Magnus rested placed his chin on his hand. "Biscuit, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Clary smiled over at Magnus. "You've never asked me that before, why start now?"

"True, but I was having a polite moment, so I thought I'd try something new." Magnus lifted his face from his hand and reached across the table to grab Clary's hand in his own. "Do you ever regret any of it?"

Clary blinked, she was surprised by her friend's question. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Magnus sighed. "You know perfectly well what I mean, do you regret our life together?"

The redhead shook her head violently. "No, never. How could you ask such a question?" She squeezed his hand tightly. "I could not have done any of this without you, you know that. Mags, you are our family, we'd be lost without you." Clary's eyes moved to the stroller sitting beside their table, looking at it for a few moments before moving her attention back to her friend. "Do you?"

Releasing his hold on Clary's hand, Magnus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He turned his head up to the sky, frowning. "I do have regret." Magnus turned his head back down to look at her. "Only one."

Clary's heart sank at her best friend's words. Did he really regret leaving with her? She tried to push down how much his words had hurt her as she nodded for him to continue.

Magnus must have noticed the hurt in her eyes because he stood and pulled his chair over to where it was touching Clary's. "Biscuit?" Sitting down, Magnus placed his hands in Clary's lap, his hands covering hers. "I need you to know, that I have never regretted one moment of our time together, not one. I only regret that I tried to push you into, you know?"

A knowing look passed over Clary's face as a frown appeared on her face. "Mags, you have to stop thinking about that. We're past that, remember."

"We may be past that, but that doesn't mean I don't still have regret." Magnus lifted one of his hands, pushing back a stray curl that fell in Clary's face.

Clary lifted her hands from her lap and placed them on Magnus chest, her lips pressed together tightly. "Mags, is this what's been bothering you? This-this thing that happened ages ago? Awe Mags, I wished you would've just told me." Clary moved one of her hands and placed it lightly on his cheek. "I love you, Magnus Bane."

"As I love you, Clary." He placed a hand over hers, smiling from ear to ear. "But sadly, that's not what I've been hiding from you." Clary frowned, pulling her hand away from his face. "I've been thinking about this for a while, ever since that news report about your family came out." Magnus took a breath. "I think it's time to go home, it's time for you to be able to sell your beautiful artwork under your name, not one my parents have made for you. It's time, Biscuit, let's go home."

Clary quickly stood from her chair and placed her hands on her narrow hips. "Have you lost your mind, I told you that could be a trick, I-I told you that. I can-can't believe that you would want us to-to risk that, just to go back there."

Magnus slowly removed his sunglasses, acting as if his best friend was not causing a scene. "Sit Clary." Clary huffed, not moving. "Sit, now." Stomping one of her feet, Clary finally took her seat, but not before looking over at the stroller. Magnus chuckled, his eyes following hers over to the stroller. "That story has been out for over a year now, my parents have even followed up on it, and the story is solid. Your father, along with Sebastian and Johnathon are in prison, sad to say no one knows where or what happened to your mother, but maybe if we went back, you could find out news from Luke."

"Stop it!" Clary hissed, her face turning red with anger.

"Oh Biscuit, be honest with yourself. Are you really worried about your family or are you worried about possibly seeing him again?"

Clary's eyes went wide. "Wh-what? You think I'm worried about seeing Jace again? Magnus, that was years ago, we were children then."

Magnus shook his head, a smile stretching across his face. "Yes, it was years ago, and yes, you were kids. However, you two created something special that night, and I for one think he has a right to know."

"What are you up to, Mags? You've never pushed this before, not when I found out, not even when I made my decision. You've always been supportive, so tell me, what's changed?" Clary leaned forward, her face now only inches away from his, her green eyes studying his every move closely.

Magnus swallowed, turning his face from side to side as if he were looking for someone. "Well, you see, it's really a funny story."

"Go on," Clary pushed him to continue. She was tired of his secrets; Magnus had never kept anything from her, until now.

Magnus closed his eyes and then opened them slowly. "Remember that meeting with the new fashionista I told you about earlier in the week?"

Clary nodded. "How can I forget, you went on and on about the drawing of the kids line that you were sent. Why?"

"The fashion designer was not what I expected."

"How so?" Clary leaned back in her chair, her eyes going over to the stroller once again.

"The designer's name came to me as Maxwell Joseph, and so I assumed it was a man." Magnus reached over the table to grab his watered down chai tea.

"Ok-ay, so?"

He took a long sip of his tea, finishing it off before setting the glass back down on the table. "The designer was a female. She wanted to give tribute to her brother that passed by using his name."

"Magnus, can you please get on with it?" Clary was beginning to lose patience with her friend.

"It was Isabelle, the designer was Isabelle Lightwood." Magnus blurted the sentence out in one breath.

Clary froze, replaying what Magnus had said over and over in her mind. "N-no, it couldn't be. Ho-how?"

Magnus leaned forward as if to touch her, but stopped. "Believe me, Biscuit. She was just as surprised to see me as I was her."

Clary jumped from her chair and went straight to the stroller, picking up the small form inside. "I'm leaving, do what you want Magnus, but I'm leaving."

Magnus stood from his chair and started toward her. "It's not that simple, Clary."

Clary's eyes were fixed on the small baby in her arms. "It is that simple, Magnus. You can stay here with her or you can go with us, either way, William and I are leaving, tonight."

Magnus's mouth opened and closed several times before he finally spoke. "Yo-you would leave me, just like that-after everything we've been through together. You could walk away, without a second thought."

The small child that Clary was holding began to move in her arms. "William's waking up." Clary moved her eyes up to look at the man she had always considered family, her brother. "You know it's not like that, Mags. I never want to be without you, but it's not just about me anymore, I have to think of him."

"And you don't think that that's what I'm doing? I am thinking of him. Clary, he will be two in just a few months. You can't keep him hidden forever. One day William will want friends, what will you do then? What will you do when it's time for William to attend school? What then Clary?" Magnus moved closer and closer to her with each word he spoke, moving until he was standing right in front of her. "He's my godson Clary, I love him and you know that I would die to protect him."

Clary didn't realize that she was crying until Magnus reached out and wiped her face with his thumb, keeping the palm of his hand on her cheek as he looked down at her. "Di-did you tell her-did you tell her about William?"

Magnus dropped his hand from Clary's face, shoving his hands in his linen pant pockets. "No, I didn't tell Isabelle that she was an aunt. I think you should, she wants to see you, you know."

Clary's grip tightened around her son as made a cooing sound to let her know he was awake, his little hand reaching out of the blanked to touch her face. "I-I need time to think. It's time for William to eat. I'm going back to the apartment." She turned to leave when Magnus called out to her.

"He has a right to know, Clary. Jace he has a right to know that he's a father."

Clary turned back around to look over at Magnus. "I know that, Magnus. I do, I just-I need time to think. I can't talk about this right now. I need to get William back." Clary started walking and didn't stop, not even when Magnus said something that caused a chill to run through her body, straight to her bones.

"He's getting married Clary, Jace, he's getting married."

XxXxXxX

This story is called – _Coming Home. _This is not the first chapter, the first few chapters will talk more about Clary and Magnus and their lives together. It will also tell you more about our new little character-William!

Please read and review – tell me whether you like it, love it or hate it.

If you are new to my stories, please check out my profile to see a list of my other work!


End file.
